


Cavegirl

by Jacob_Matson



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction, The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Buckle up, Cryogenics, F/M, The Truman Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 86,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Matson/pseuds/Jacob_Matson
Summary: Circa 2015, Claire is found.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Two Californians discover the cavegirl while spelunking in Iceland. She’s frozen in solid ice. I was looking for a secluded place to take a dump. But you know how it is, someone always comes in, and catches you with your pants down. The morning show hosts look at each other, and chuckle. He screamed, his tattoed girlfriend with numerous piercings confesses, and laughs along with the hosts. He shrugs it off as if it means nothing to him, but it bothers him that she’d tell the world that. What were you doing way down there, off the route? Looking for a place to shag, she says. And she basks in her new found celebrity, but soon gets tired of telling the same story, over and over again. Their breakup a month later doesn’t make the news.  
Meanwhile a major expedition is assembled to retrieve the cavegirl. Only to find that she is encapsulated in a pocket of nitrous oxide. And the decision is made to retrieve her within the ice that houses her. This is done with great care. What if we were able to revive her once she unthaws, an expert speculates. The greatest minds of the world come together in the tent city, and new procedures and equipment are designed for just that purpose.  
***  
The first day: The cavegirl is in and out of consciousness. She muttered something in French, not Icelandic. Her vital signs are weak, but she is very much alive.  
The second day: She speaks French and her name is Claire. Her first words were, hello, my angels, please take Claire… and she smiled at us and fell back asleep.  
The third day: Claire? Yes, my lovelies? Claire, you’ve been asleep for a very long time. And she smiled, and said she longed to see her Saviour and fall at His feet and worship Him. Claire, you are still on earth. You are still alive. I do not understand, she tells us. You’ve been sleeping for hundreds of years in the ice; it is now the year 2015. Please gaze into the looking glass, and you will see that we tell the truth. And we showed her footage of her being found in the ice, and how we revived her. And she started to weep, and we gave her a sedative.  
The fourth day: Claire won’t answer our questions, but we know that she comprehends them. She is alert, and her eyes track our movements. She doesn’t like the doctors touching her, and glared and frowned at them. Claire, they are physicians, and are here to restore you to health, the interpreter told her. And she closed her eyes, and tried to turn her head away. Later, one of the attendants started to hum, and she opened her eyes and looked at her in surprise. And it was then we got the idea of singing to her, and she seemed to relax, and she soon fell back asleep.  
The fifth day: Claire was very feisty today. She is much stronger, and in good spirits. We’ll show you footage of her, so you can see and hear her in her own voice.  
Edited video clip:  
You are very special, Claire. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Is my body broken? Why am I unable to move my arms or feet? We gave you a potion that will wear off, and you will be able to move them again soon. You’ll be walking in no time. She closes her eyes, and murmurs, God be thanked and praised, and then opens them again a moment later.  
Why do you all veil your mouths? Is this the fashion in Paris? So that we don’t breathe on you. Claire looks puzzled. Will you come close so I may kiss you for the kindness you have shown poor Claire? An Asian doctor does this and takes off her particulate mask, knowing full well that she is going to be quarantined for a month, and smiles at Claire. Now give me your cheek. And the world watches as Claire gives her a kiss.  
May I ask you some questions, Claire? She nods. How old are you? And viewers see her clear grey eyes probe the questioner for several seconds. How old do you think I am? She retorts. Early twenties. Ha, she snorts, and lifts up her chin. I just turned sixteen. Thank you for the new gown; it is dyed the color of a robin’s egg. I like it very much, but I hope that you didn’t cast my covering into the fire; I had gems sown into it. We know. Please take whatever you need to pay the physicians and innkeepers. That is not necessary, Claire. We will hold them for you until you get better. They are very valuable, and will make you a rich young lady in 2015. Claire sighs in relief. I am feeling tired, and she yawns, and smiles at those assembled, and then falls back asleep.  
The sixth day. Claire was moody and uncooperative today. She would not answer questions. What year was it when you fell asleep? And she frowns, at looks at those assembled. Why do you wish to know? You said I slept for hundreds of years. Why does it matter? I am sixteen – that is all you need to know. What is your last name, Claire? What is that to you? All my family is dead. What was your station in life? Were you married? Claire bites her lip, and tries not to cry, and closes her eyes. You only care about my past, she finally says, and then her eyes open and she glares at them. I am not a relic and you will not treat me as such. Do not ask me anymore questions. You have not even told me your names, so I mean nothing to you, and she starts to cry.  
The seventh day: Your hair is very pretty, Lady Wu, Claire tells her Asian doctor. Will you send your maid servant to do my hair, and dress me so I am able to receive visitors? I do not keep a maid servant, Claire. But you have a lady-in-waiting, do you not? (And the voice in her earpiece says - agree quickly). Of course I do, Claire. Will you find me one, Lady Wu? Who would suffice? Claire’s face lights up. She must be a maid like me, and have similar height and figure, so that we may share dresses. She must be chaste, discrete, and a patient teacher – yet very forthright. I wish to know when I have erred. Claire looks up as she thinks some more. I would have her prettier than me, and not shy around men. And I will find her a husband, and in doing so, I will learn how the men behave in 2015. Claire smiles at the Lady Wu, who smiles back at her. What abilities should she have? I would like it very much if she could read and write, but I could always teach her these things. I sing very ill, but would like it if she could sing well. What would disqualify her? She must not be Catholic. The doctor blinks at this, and raises her eyebrows at Claire. (Do not respond to this, her earpiece speaks). This may take me a week, Claire. Thank you so much, Lady Wu. I cannot wait to meet her. I will pay her three times what your lady in waiting earns, and she will be my bosom companion.  
***  
The leaders of the G7 have a summit on what to do with Claire. Experts present to them. She needs to stay in confinement. Exposure to the public will kill her. She’s got no immunity to modern diseases. Is she a danger to others? We think it highly improbable, and recommend that the quarantine for those exposed to her can safely be reduced to twenty four hours at this stage.  
Where should we house her? And each of the G7 countries lobbies hard for her, but in the end a compromise is reached; she will stay in Iceland. Claire will be kept in a controlled environment as she acclimates to modernity. Her entire life will be filmed, and the insights shared. And it is quickly decided that it will be a pay-per-view subscription service, and the revenues generated used for her care and maintenance.  
She doesn’t know what a camera is, or how a microphone works. Let’s keep it that way. You’re talking “The Truman Show”, keeping her like an animal in a zoo for the prurient tastes of men. It doesn’t have to be like that, Prime Minister. We can provide her with a measure of self-determination and security that millions would dream of. I don’t want to see her undressing, taking a shower, going to the bathroom – nothing that you wouldn’t be ashamed to film me doing, she tells those gathered. And the leaders quickly agree, and it is included in the mission statement of the IFC: at all times respecting the dignity and personhood of Claire, while increasing our knowledge of the past, and generating insights for the future.  
The Icelandic Film Cooperative is formed, with a multinational board of directors, ethicists, historians, and research scientists and doctors on staff, as well as veteran TV producers and writers. The casting competition for Claire’s lady-in-waiting is televised, and draws a record TV viewership.  
Meanwhile, the IPO craze for cryogenics companies creates a massive wealth effect. Jeff Immelt, CEO of General Electric, speaks of his decision to suspend the sacrosanct GE dividend. As we learn about Claire’s past, and with the technology that our medical systems group will develop, we will revolutionize elder care. Just think, instead of consigning our terminally ill to hospice or long term care, we can store them for the future, when medical advances will allow them to be restored to health, and enjoy their golden years. GE’s share price triples causing the Dow Jones Industrial Average to rocket to record heights. The Claire Rally, stock maven Jim Cramer names it.  
***  
The Claire Show becomes a worldwide sensation. Millions of viewers enjoy seeing the wonder of her interacting with modern conveniences, as shown to her by her lady-in-waiting, Adele. And they are touched by her simple piety, as she reads her Bible and says her prayers aloud, kneeling each morning and night, and before eating. But she will not talk about her past.  
She is very cagey. A psychoanalyst declares on a panel convened by the IFC board of directors. She’s hiding something. She’s traumatized, another declares. The way she tends to refer to herself in the third person suggests a dissociative disorder. She’s well-adjusted, a third says. I wish my daughter behaved like her. No consensus is reached.  
Did you have a special man in your life, Claire? Adele asks her, as they walk laps inside an underground compound, specially built. Claire makes a circle around her face. I am pretty, yes? Adele nods. When a girl is pretty in 2015, do men fight over her? Adele doesn’t answer. Claire nods. I thought as much. Now when do I get to meet your betrothed, my lovely? Claire, we talked about this. You might get sick if you are around other people, and they might get sick from being around you. You are not sick, my brave Adele, and she gives her a hug and kisses both her cheeks. And I am never sick for very long. You will find me a suitable man who will protect and provide for his Claire. That would be any single man in the entire modern world. You’ll have to be more specific, Claire dearest. He must believe as I do. There are millions of eligible men who believe as we do, Claire. What about the physicians? Men should not wear a mouth veil; it is unseemly. That is only as they work, Adele responds. Claire frowns. They are all unsuitable. What do you mean? They’re too old for you? Claire gives her friend a look. My betrothed was of a similar age. Adele is shocked, but manages not to show it. So why are they unsuitable? Because they are idolaters who worship medicine instead of God. You must find someone who believes as we do. Adele nods.  
The producers of The Claire Show decide to see how Claire reacts to Adele’s real life fiancé, an A-list Norwegian actor, who leaps at the opportunity, but categorically refuses to wear an earbud. A compromise is fashioned, and a pool of historians and medical researchers give him a list of questions that they’d like him to ask her. And the worldwide countdown begins. It is the most viewed program in all of TV history.  
Adele shyly introduces Erick. He makes a gallant bow. And when he looks up, Claire has her hands on her hips, and makes a quick motion for him to come closer to her with her fingers. He feels her grey eyes lock on his, and finds that he cannot meet her gaze for very long. She slowly lifts her left hand as if to offer it to him to kiss, and then slaps him hard on the cheek with her right. He doesn’t see it coming. And afterwards puts a hand up to his inflamed check. What was that for? He blurts out, the script in his head gone. So I could kiss you, she says, and gently takes his hand off his swollen check and kisses him there, and then she grins shamelessly at him. While he and Adele gape at her, as do all the viewers at their TV screens. Now you know how to handle a man, she tells Adele. Who stares at her in astonishment, mouth open. She takes both their hands. Come, let’s sup together. I want to hear how you two met, and I’ve got questions for you, Erick.  
Viewers laugh as they see her eagerly watch him eat, to see if he likes her cooking. He nods enthusiastically after taking a bite of toast and eggs. And she makes a big sigh in relief. Adele starts to talk, but Claire gives her a look that warns her to be quiet. Erick eats self-consciously in silence. With both girls staring at him. He cleans his plate, and Claire brings him another heaped full of food, and refills his wine glass. He picks at his food, and finally sets his fork down. Claire, I’m stuffed. Claire pulls back the plate and gives it to Adele to eat. And she watches her friend eat. And refills her plate, and her and Erick’s wine. Adele eats a little more, and then puts down her fork. Claire frowns at her, and motions for her to clean her plate. Which she reluctantly does, while Erick watches, grinning at her discomfort. Claire nods when she’s finished. And takes the plate away, and washes it, and leaves Adele and Erick alone at the table. She cracks a raw egg into a bowl, and then dips some bread in it, and viewers watch her eat by herself in the kitchen, using the bread to sup up the egg. Then she takes a big slug of wine right out of the bottle, and swishes it around in her mouth, and finally swallows. She looks approvingly at the label (price goes up 300% overnight), and recorks it. And sighs deeply. Then wipes her mouth with her hand, and goes back to sit with Adele and Erick.  
So, Erick, are you a gentleman? Of course. Then why do you not wear a sword? Only the constables carry weapons in modern society, he tells her. What about soldiers? They carry portable cannons now. This astounds her. Will you draw me one? He makes a finger pistol and points it at her, and pretends to fire it. It is a hand cannon? He nods. What is its range? Erick looks at Adele. Maybe across the length of this room with accuracy. Hmmphhh. You will teach me how to do this, she tells him. I was taught swordsmanship along with my brothers. I don’t know how to use a sword or a hand cannon, he confesses. She looks at him. Then it would be nice if you brought me the present of a dagger the next time we meet, so I can protect myself and Adele, if Catholics come to ravish us when you are not here. He and Adele look at each other with big eyes, and try not to laugh. I’ll see what I can do, he tells her.  
You know, Claire, I have a friend who is very good at fencing – which is a type of swordsmanship. Her face lights up. Is he handsome like you? He grins. You will bring him here. I will test him. Many men wish to meet you Claire, but they have to get the permission of the governor. And it takes a long time to be granted an audience with her, he says in an inspired improvisation. Dowagers make excellent regents, Claire notes in approval. But I will entreat it of her, he continues. You are most kind, she tells him, and grins delightedly at Adele, and then looks back at him. Is she aware of her handmaid, Claire? Yes, but affairs of state occupy her attention, so she cannot condescend to meet with you. Of course. And I have no present to give her, and Claire looks mournfully down at the table. Adele glares at Erick for ad libbing and going off script. He shrugs.  
Are you happy, Claire? Is there anything that I can do for you? I am content. Every day is a gift, she says, and smiles at him. What year are you from? 2015, she tells him, looking very self-satisfied. When were you born? 2015, she repeats. Why won’t you talk about your past, Claire? Adele asks her. I will answer just one question of your handsome fiancé, Erick, if he will answer one of mine in return. He nods. What would you like to know about my past? she asks him. And he thinks for awhile, and sips his wine to buy time. How did you come to be frozen in the ice, Claire? I do not know, Erick. I leapt into the abyss rather than marry the man who killed my fiancé. I hoped to awake in heaven, and yet here I am in 2015. Perhaps this is purgatory for poor Claire. Adele breaks down into tears, and she’s not acting. There is no need to cry, my lovely, she tells Adele. I accept my punishment; it is just.  
Now Erick, I know that you are a gentleman, and have influence at the court of the governor. He nods. How did you meet Adele? And Claire grins at Adele. She will not tell me how she found him whom her soul loves. Perhaps you will. We met on set, Erick says. I do not know what this means. On stage. I’m an actor of great renown, he says proudly. In the theater? He nods emphatically. She looks down at the table, and asks to be excused for a minute. TV viewers watch her rush into the other room covering her mouth as she laughs. Eventually, she regains control of herself and returns to the table. I thought I had to sneeze, she says with a smile, merriment in her eyes.  
How did you meet your betrothed, Claire? Adele asks her. In the church assembly, we see each other. Your engagement: was it arranged, or did you chose him? Erick asks. I tested him in a manner of my choosing. And he won my hand. Who was he? A mighty man of valor, expert in war, of an ancient noble house of great wealth. He was known in the gates, and in his shade I took great delight and sat down.  
Let me get you some more wine, Claire says abruptly, and goes to get the bottle. Adele tells Erick not to push his luck, and he nods.  
Do you feel like a prisoner here, Claire? Erick asks, going off script, when she sits back down. Adele glares at him. I understand why the authorities keep me here. If there is a risk to my fellow countrymen that I bring the plague, then I resolve to never set foot again on my native land, and drink the sweet water, smell the rich earth, and breathe the pure air that is France. He stares at her. You are very special, Claire. I will make sure France knows this. And she covers her mouth again with her hand, and starts breaking into dry heaves, and rushes away from the table. And she turns on the shower, and laughs so hard that she cries. I’m sure the king will listen to an actor, she says into her mirror, and breaks down again. Get control of yourself, Claire. And is still giggling when Adele comes to find her. What is so funny? I’m just laughing at myself in the looking glass as I try not to sneeze. I’ll rejoin you in a minute, my lovely.  
Adele returns to the table, and tells Erick that she’s laughing at him in the bathroom. He is further shocked, when Claire comes out and looks at him and breaks down laughing again. Then she goes up and kisses his cheeks, and tousles his hair like he was a child. I would very much like to see you perform, Erick. Perhaps you and your troupe will put on a play for my Adele, the physicians, and poor Claire. I like to laugh, as you can tell. Well, I endeavor to please my audience, he says miffed.  
What would your ideal day be, Claire? Very much something like this. Making a new friend. Thank you so much for coming, handsome Erick. I know what you risk to do so. I’ll walk you both to the mist chamber. I love my heated waterfall, Claire says in an aside. I spend so much time under it. Adele makes me shut it off when she comes, but I like to listen to it. Do you do this too? I shut mine off when I’m done with it, he tells her. I don’t like to waste water. I don’t understand, she says. There is plenty of water. I see no evidence of a drought in the looking glass that moves. How can you waste it? Other people might want to use it in my castle. Adele nods in agreement. That makes sense. I will go shut my waterfall off right now. And Claire offers him her left hand to kiss, which he does. She curtsies in acknowledgement, and then walks away.  
That night Claire says to herself in her mirror, as she brushes her hair. Well, LeMarc, you were twice the man that vain and idle Erick is. I was right to let you live, and she sighs. Poor Adele. And she prays for wisdom in guiding her friend away from his clutches, and asks that he not be taken ill from meeting her, and that he learn to humble himself. The actor is utterly devastated that he’s been dismissed as a lightweight.  
When she goes to sleep, the TV screen scrolls a banner. Anyone with pertinent historical or genealogical information about Claire should email the address on the screen. The server crashes.  
***  
Rush Limbaugh takes a call on his radio talk show. John from San Diego, you’re first on open line Friday. Megadittos, Rush. Just a quick call to hear your thoughts on Claire. Before I get into that, I’m curious, John, if you had to pick a date? 1572, plus or minus five years. That is the consensus among classical professors, Rush intones. I’m not going to get ahead of myself, other than to say it’s obvious that she’s a Huguenot. And let me say that I’ve been so impressed with the way that the producers and actors are respecting Claire’s wishes to keep her past private, and to let her slowly reveal it. It makes for such compelling viewing. Time for one more caller before the break. Quickly, Janet in Minot. Thanks for taking my call, Rush. Glad to, my lovely, he replies. Claire is way too old for her years, don’t you think? And the man she rejected, Le Marquis. Do you think that was his name, or his title? I’m inclined to think that it’s his title. I could be wrong, but it’s my gut feeling. And it gives a strong indication of Claire’s aristocratic background. The key clue is the refusal of the marriage. A duke would only marry someone with a similar pedigree. And the way she laughed at that egotistical actor was priceless; she considered him so far beneath her socially that she messed with his hair, like a child. I laugh so hard watching her. I truly think that Claire has added years to my life. As to being a very grown up sixteen year old, Janet, we all have to remember that there wasn’t the extended adolescence of today that now goes well into our early twenties, or longer. And from what we’ve seen of Claire, women matured physically more quickly back then, perhaps because life expectancies were shorter. My wife and I cannot get over how cagey and intelligent she is. She reveals very little, and only to get something in return. We’ll be right back after the break.  
***  
The next day, Adele comes in the morning at the same time she always does. Well, what did you think of him? Get rid of him, Claire says coldly. What? He doesn’t treat you with respect. He didn’t offer to share his plate with you, but made you wait till he was done eating. Manners are different now, Claire. It’s not just that. He speaks like he’s memorized what to say ahead of time. He says the right things, but he doesn’t mean them. He is only interested in himself. May I tell you a secret? Adele nods. The apothecary who draws my blood every week is in love with you. Adele is shocked; this isn’t what she expected to hear. But he’s twice my age, Claire, she finally protests. So? You will still be able to give him children. He is a decent man. I like him very much. I wish he would look at me the way he looks at you. Adele’s mouth gapes open. Please think about it, Adele - who nods.  
***  
Bits and pieces emerge about LeMarc, a military genius in the reign of Louis XIII, instrumental in the brutal suppression of the First Huguenot Rebellion of 1622. And how his disappearance from the scene coincided with the rise of Cardinal Richelieu.  
The world is fascinated by this. Claire rejected the chief minister of France? And she let him live? What did this mean? The producers plot to draw it out of Claire indirectly, and decide to replace Eugene, Claire’s favorite bloodwork technician, a shy portly bald man with thick glasses, with George Clooney, a suave American actor with greying hair. The IFC casting panel explains their decision at length. But his French, while proficient, isn’t correct, a reporter from Le Monde protests. We think that this will give him an aura of mystery as an outsider, and draw Claire to him. What if she falls in love with him? We’re counting on that. He won’t become engaged to her without knowing her past. The reporters nod.  
***  
Where is my darling Eugene? Claire asks, when a handsome stranger in a white lab coat comes into her drawing room at the usual time. He’s been called away, Claire. I have been assigned to replace him. She looks alarmed. I have made him ill? And she motions for him to stay where he is. Do not come any closer to me. Adele warned me that this would happen. He is an associate of mine, the actor says calmly. It’s a family matter. Eugene is married? Twice divorced, the actor ad libs with a smirk (goodbye Eugene, he thinks). She looks disturbed by this, and suddenly very vulnerable. Shall we draw your blood? She won’t look at him and grabs a pillow from the couch and hugs it. Please come back with someone else. I don’t wish to be alone with you. He turns and leaves immediately. And she starts to sob. Adele rushes to her a minute later. What’s wrong, honey? I don’t know who anyone is anymore. I thought Eugene was a decent man, and yet his replacement tells me that he’s an adulterer. And she starts weeping on her shoulder. Please don’t leave me alone with a strange man; I no longer trust my own judgment.  
Adele holds Claire tightly as she sobs, and glares at a hidden camera, and mouths something unprintable. The actor knocks on the door as he comes into the drawing room. Who are you? Adele asks, furious at him. Marcon the technician, he says quietly. I’m here to do the blood workup. He feels awful, and Claire doesn’t react to his name at all. I’m so sorry I disturbed you, he tells Claire with genuine contrition in his voice. This will just take a moment, and I’ll be gone, and the authorities will find someone more suitable to do this task next week. Claire takes her head out of Adele’s shoulder, and wipes the tears from her eyes. Please forgive my manners, technician Marcon. I know you are about the governor’s commission. It was just that I was deceived about Eugene’s character. I’m Claire, and she rises and offers to shake hands as Adele has showed her. He takes hers gently, and winces as she crushes his fingers with a strong grip. Please stay and talk with Adele and I as you do your errand. I apologize again for upsetting you. She makes a dismissive gesture. No more talk of that. What is your Christian name? Please, Claire, just call me Marcon. She lifts up his chin with her fingertips, and turns his head from side to side. You are very handsome, Marcon. Thank you, he says quickly, and draws his needle and syringe from his toolbox. May I proceed, Claire? And she offers him her left arm. Don’t you think he’s handsome, Adele? Who gives her friend a shocked look. I’m trying to find her a man other than Erick the actor. One who is humble and kind and a good provider, she tells Marcon. He says nothing, and goes about his task, and doesn’t look up. But it won’t be you. Blood is more interesting than flesh apparently, and she and Adele giggle. And millions of viewers laugh at their TVs, as he expertly finishes his task. Please come back next week, technician Marcon, she tells him, and pats his hand.  
***  
The actor does a press interview afterwards. He’s still got his white labcoat and scrubs on. That was the most demanding audition I’ve ever done, he tells the gathered press. Claire is a force of nature. The way she looks at you with those steady pale grey eyes. Honestly, I don’t know if I’m up for it. You all saw how poorly I did. Her response to Eugene’s absence was completely unanticipated. And my improvisation. He shudders, and runs his hands through his hair in agitation. And then wipes his faces with a hand. The press can see that he is unnerved, and has a slight temor. You recovered well, George. A producer tells him, and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. Anyone else would have fallen apart. I think Adele is going to kill me when she gets off set, he confesses, and the press laughs. She warned me how mercurial Claire is, and how memorizing lines doesn’t work. That I just have to focus on the core of the character. Which is what I did. And then he starts laughing. I did not see her test coming at all. She’s dismissed me as unsuitable just like she did with Erick. A reporter asks the executive producer, are you going to give Marcon a first name? We don’t think Claire will ask again. She’s no longer curious about him, and accepts him as a functionary in her world.  
The replaced lab tech sues the IFC for libel and emotional damages. A multimillion dollar settlement is quickly reached. But Eugene decides to do a major network interview anyway, and tells the story of having been forced out after Claire’s confession of a crush on him. But I’m not good TV, he concludes. I demand that Clooney restore my reputation with Claire. Yes, I’ve been given a large severance, and signed a nondisclosure agreement. So the IFC can go ahead and sue me, and take it all back. What I really want is for Clooney to restore my standing in Claire’s eyes. The interviewer nods sympathetically. What do you think about “The Claire Show”, is this exploitation? I wouldn’t go so far as to use that label, he says after a pause. The staff at IFC really do care about her, and want the best for her. Especially Adele. She loves Claire. She’s not acting. At first, she was really tormented about her conflicting roles, but there is no conflict anymore. Claire is her best friend, and woe to anyone on set who mentions “cavegirl”.  
What would you have the IFC do differently? That’s a tough one, Diane. I know my relationship has been adversarial, but I have a tremendous respect for the producers, and have first-hand knowledge of the constraints that they are working under. I’d like to see Claire eventually leave the compound, and transfer to a natural setting, where she could see the sun, the green grass. But I don’t know how to make it work. The odds are that she’ll die if she’s exposed to the elements, much less the public.  
***  
Adele talks to her one evening. Claire? Don’t you ever get lonely? Not when you’re here, and I have my tutors and studies to occupy my time. I mean for a man? You are going to find me a husband, remember? How is the search coming? Lots of men come up to me and ask to meet you, she says. Well, I cannot go to them, she says dramatically, and gestures to her surroundings. Would you like to meet someone here? Of course. Well, describe the perfect guy. No such exists. Well? He is a non-Catholic who makes me laugh, treats me with respect, and is a good provider. Why non-Catholic? I come from a different age, my lovely. I hate them then. Why? That part of my life is over, Adele. I don’t wish to revisit it. Please don’t ask again. Adele nods. So what does he looks like? I don’t need a handsome man, my lovely. Just find me a godly man who would be willing to put up with all of this to be with me. A Baptist? Adele asks, with her gut clenched, hating herself – but needing to satisfy the historians. Claire shakes her head no, and gives Adele the first of several puzzled looks. Do your elders approve of Erick? She finally asks. Adele looks trapped, and then just stares down at the floor not answering. Claire goes over and hugs her. That night, she combs her hair in the mirror. My lovely was a Mennonite. No wonder she is betrothed to Erick. Anything to get out of Strausberg. And she laughs.  
Marcon comes in next week to draw her blood at the usual time, and finds her reading her large print French Bible. Hello, Claire. Hello, Marcon. Shall I come back? No, but please visit with me for awhile before undertaking your errand. Eugene would always rush off after he took my blood, saying that he had to get it to the lab. Please be seated. He sits at the far end of the couch, far away from her. His posture stiff. She smiles at this and grabs her Bible and scoots over and places it between them, then sits next to him, and imitates his stiff posture, and looks straight ahead. The viewers can see that she’s trying to keep a straight face. He looks over at her using the corners of his eyes and sees this. And tries not to smile. After a minute they both burst out laughing.  
You do not have to worry about Adele seeing us sitting together, she tells him. Relax, she is not a talebearer, unlike someone I know. And she turns and faces him, and rests her head on her palm. He does the same. Now tell me, Marcon, why you slandered Eugene to me? I was jealous, he confesses, and looks down. And she slaps him. You will never lie to me again. He looks at her seriously and nods. Your visage reminds me of my father, she tells him. If you grew a beard, I might think you him. He doesn’t know what to say to this. Do you know how to read? She asks him. He grimaces. Very ill. Would you read to poor Claire? I will attempt it, he says. And she opens her Bible to Proverbs 31, and hands it to him. Please start at verse ten, and she leans her head on his shoulder and reads along as he recites the passage on the virtuous woman.  
Thank you, Marcon, she says at the end. And wipes the tears from her eyes with a hand. My father reads this to me the night before he heads off to battle the Catholics at Montpellier. And she gets up and takes her Bible back, and moves back to where she was first seated, and hugs her cushion. Please do your errand now, technician Marcon. And he wordlessly gets up and retrieves his medical kit, and draws her blood. Please come early, and read to me again next week. I like hearing you say the words. He nods, and leaves abruptly. Adele gives him a big hug outside. I don’t know if I can do this anymore, he sobs. I warned you, she tells him. Welcome to the family.  
***  
Sean Hannity talk radio show monologue: I know in the past I’ve said horrible things about Clooney, but he gets a pass if he calls in the next half an hour. I would filter my speech with kindness, for the next half an hour only. What he did for Claire was so beautiful, stepping into the role of her surrogate father. Next caller, Michele from Galesburg, you’re on, my lovely. I think he should run for President, Sean. So do I, Hannity agrees, he’s far more qualified than Hillary. And he’s got 28 minutes left to call in to the show, to hear me sing his praises. I promise to only speak good of the man for the next 27 minutes. John, from Spokane, you’re on…


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve left Erick, Adele confesses to Claire - and gets a hug. Tell me what happened. He’s been so moody since our dinner together, and he’s become obsessed with you. Finally, I just had enough and returned his ring. What did he say? Adele rolls her eyes. He begged me to tell you that actors, while not nobility, move in the highest echelons of society, and are paid tribute in wealth and adulation. Claire frowns at this. I wounded his pride by laughing at him in my ignorance, and I have separated you from a most eligible man. You were right about him, Claire. He’s only interested in himself. Claire sighs in relief. I’m so glad to see you apart from him. But will you see to it that he receives a letter of apology from me? I acted unbecomingly at our dinner, and must make amends.  
  
_Dear Erick,  
Please forgive my ignorance of the current social order. Adele tells me that an actor of your stature is now a most eligible match for a lady of her quality and station. It was not so in my day, and I mistakenly thought that she was beguiled by your handsome form and countenance into a hasty engagement. Your forbearance from correcting poor Claire in front of her lovely does you great credit. I have much to learn about modernity. Please excuse my behavior at our dinner – the joke is on me and my incomprehension.  
I would take it as proof that you have passed over my transgressions, if you would be willing to use your influence with the governor to secure for me an appointment with your friend, the fencing master.  
May you grow in favor with God and man,  
Claire_

*** 

A French Olympic bronze medalist is selected to be Claire’s fencing instructor for his dashing good looks and charisma. That his first name is Jean-Marc is icing on the cake. Adele and Marcon and the producers talk to him at length what to expect. Now I’m going to pretend that I have a crush on you, Adele tells him. He grins. Get in line, Adele, he tells her. And everyone laughs at her shocked expression. Marcon takes him aside and gives him some advice. Claire isn’t like the other girls you’ve known. You’ll impress her by displaying your competence, not by your wit. Think of her only as your student, and Marcon gives him a knowing look that leaves volumes unsaid. Don’t make the mistake of looking into her eyes for very long. Look at your tools instead. Handle them with care and reverence. Let them do your talking. She’ll be silently judging you, and will remember every word you ever say, and she will test you when you least expect it.  
I really like him, Claire, Adele tells her nervously. But Jean-Marc will try to get Erick and I back together. So I cannot be here. She sighs. Why do I bother? He’s going to fall in love with you anyway, and she throws up her hands. I’ve got to go now. And she kisses Claire’s forehead. I love you, Claire. And she rushes off, leaving Claire alone in her gym.  
Jean-Marc walks in with Marcon. He sees Claire on the floor doing some stretches. She’s wearing Adele’s workout clothes: a long sleeve Nike running shirt, yoga pants, and has her hair up in a messy bun. Wow, this is really happening, he thinks. Don’t be over eager, he corrects himself, and hangs back. Marcon waves at Claire, who motions for him to come over to her, while she finishes her stretches. Adele bailed on me, she whispers to him. Will you be my chaperone? That’s not necessary, Claire. I’ve already met him, and approve of him. Are you nervous? She gives him a puzzled look. No, but I want him to know that you will require it of him if he behaves unseemly towards me. He won’t; I’ve already spoken to him about that. Now I’ve got work to do. Just press the button on the wall over by the door, and I’ll come immediately. She looks over at it and nods, and he turns and walks out of the gymnasium. She gets up, and gestures for the fencer to wait and be quiet, and walks over and hovers near the button for several minutes. Then she presses it. And immediately Marcon rushes into the gym. Is everything alright, Claire? And she runs up to him and gives him a long hug. Forgive me for testing you. I won’t do it again, I promise. He nods, and walks away.  
I’m Claire, she says, as she walks over to the fencer, who still has his bag on his right shoulder. And offers him her hand. I’m Jean-Marc, he replies, as he takes it and shakes it firmly. She smirks. Yes, that’s an appropriate name for a master swordsman. Would you demonstrate your abilities for poor Claire, master Marc? Jean-Marc, he corrects her, and slowly and reverently draws a foil from his training bag, and presents it to her. This is far too light and flexible to be useful for training, she declares and gives it back to him. Using the foil will teach you to make accurate hits, Claire. She purses her lips in a frown and looks at him. What is your technique with this, master Jean-Marc? And he demonstrates with gusto. Your footwork is incredible, she tells him. And you attack with grace and style. Will you teach poor Claire? He nods. I have no ability to pay, she says looking down at the floor. But I have plenty to eat. I could share my larder, and her voice trails off. That’s not necessary, Claire. The governor considers you a ward of the state, and rewards me handsomely just for coming here. I would be pleased have you as my student.  
  
**Six months later** , she’s finally able to score a hit on him, but he wins the match easily. She salutes him with her saber. And then they go through their usual P90X Insanity workout together. How is Erick doing? she asks in between sets. He’s moved to America and is acting there, to great acclaim, I might add. And I’m sure it is well deserved, Claire declares. Has he wed an Indian princess in the new world? Jean-Marc chuckles at this. No, I actually think he’s in love with you, Claire. She frowns at this. You consider Erick unsuitable because of Adele. And you consider Adele unsuitable because of Erick. Touche, he replies. So if he asked you out? After my lovely is happily married, I would be delighted to receive him at my newly constructed island manor. Then she elbows him. Of course, he would have to swim there to prove his devotion to me. He laughs heartily at this.  
Afterwards, they sit down together on the mat and drink from their water bottles. This powdered elixir is most delicious, Claire exclaims. What was your fiancé like? Jean-Marc asks abruptly. What did Erick tell you? That he was rich and a war hero. And Adele told me that he was much older than you and that you met at church. Claire looks at him steadily until he yields, and looks away. Is it painful still? He asks. She nods. I come from a different time, Jean-Marc. I must marry for security and protection. That such a noble eminence would condescend to take a French refugee as his wife was beyond my wildest dreams. I cried and kissed his hands when he announced our engagement, and was the happiest woman in Amsterdam when we sat together in the congregation. And he proved his love for me. And I for him when I leapt. She starts to get choked up. But I never told him that I loved him, she sobs.  
He puts his arm around her, and she leans against him as she cries. From what you’ve told me, Claire, and from being around you these six months, I’m sure he knew it and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. She closes her eyes, and then puts her arm around his shoulders. Thank you for saying that, master Jean-Marc.  
What was his name? She wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles. My second male child will bear the name of my brave and noble and doomed fiancé. He looks puzzled. We promised to name our firstborn son after his best friend who introduced us. And that is a promise I will keep to honor his memory. She rubs his back briefly, and then wipes off her now sweaty hand on his shoulder without ado. Thank you, Jean-Marc, for speaking those words. Now one more bout to end our session. I’m not up for it, Claire. Talk to me some more. Fine, but you have to face me so I can see what you are thinking. He lets go of her shoulder and scoots in front of her, so that they are sitting cross legged facing each other. Claire smiles at him encouragingly.  
How did you train, Claire, back then? We practice with wooden staffs. I would be covered in bruises, but I learn quickly. Pain is a great teacher. My turn. Have you ever killed anyone with your sword, Jean-Marc? He looks at her, and sees that she’s studying him intently. Of course not, he says, and looks away. She nods. I thought as much. Have you? This time it’s Claire that looks away. I come from a time of great cruelty and persecution, Jean-Marc. Then she looks back at him. Do you have a dagger? He gets up and rummages in his gym bag and pulls out a pocketknife, opens it, and hands it to her after he sits back down. The blade is far too small and the balance is off, she says as she hefts it. It would be difficult to throw. She tests the blade. And it is dull. She hands it back to him. You like being a mystery, don’t you Claire. She smiles at him and tilts her head.  
I love you, Claire. He says suddenly, surprising himself and her, the producers, and the millions of live viewers, who skipped work because they couldn’t wait for their TiVo to record it.  
She looks at him seriously and he meets her gaze for the first time. She nods slightly. Alright. Bring real sabers with live blades, and stone to sharpen them next time you come. Why would I do that? I’ll only marry you if you can defeat me. He smirks. Why real swords? To prove that you are worthy to hear my maiden name. And she rolls back her sleeve and shows him the scar on her right forearm. My fiancé beat me by disarming me. You’re serious, aren’t you? He bound my wound and told me that we would be married when it healed. Jean-Marc is stunned. Go away and never come back if you cannot face me. Do I need to summon my father to escort you to the door? And it takes him a moment to realize that she’s referring to Marcon. I’ll need to talk to the governor, he says. Do it afterwards, she tells him bluntly.  
Adele bursts in and interrupts the moment. Hi, Jean-Marc, she says brightly, and trails her fingers across his shoulders as she sits down between them. EWW, sweaty beast – go take a cold shower. He ignores her and stares at Claire, while she smiles at Adele and takes her hand. And Adele takes Jean-Marc’s hand happily, and viewers see her caress his hand with her thumb, as she grips it. He finally looks over at her. Erick says hello. Adele drops his hand abruptly and looks down at the floor. Claire draws Adele into a hug, and tells Jean-Marc over her shoulder. Adele is my dearest friend, and I would do anything for her. Please leave now and prepare yourself, sir.  
Now I’m going to have to change clothes, she tells Claire, when she releases her. Did I just interrupt something between you and Jean-Marc? He’s got a lot to think about, she says grinning. He just realized that he’s been training me for six months, and never once asked what I know. And now he wants to find out. But Claire is a harsh teacher. He will learn this.  
How good are you with a sword, Claire? As good as I have to be, she says with a gleam in her eye. Have you ever killed anyone with one? Of course not. And she looks at her friend seriously for awhile. Although I wish Erick would have given me the present of a dagger like he promised. I feel so naked without one.  
***  
The producers debate what to do. Dare we let it go forward? We can have doctors in the next room, ready to intervene. Jean-Marc lobbies hard for it. Look, the risk is to me, not to Claire. Marcon laughs at this. It’s the only way he’s ever going to see Claire again. And he is not going to turn Claire into the bride of Frankenstein. Everyone but Adele laughs. I’ll sign a waiver, whatever you want. Adele is strangely silent, and looks between Jean-Marc, Marcon, and the producers. You all think this is a big joke. Claire scared me after you left. The cameras didn’t catch the look I saw in her eyes. Please don’t do this, Jean-Marc. She’s going to come at you for real. Everyone looks at him. I have to, Adele. I’ll never be able to live with myself if I don’t. And she’s worth it; you of all people should know that. She turns her back on him, and walks off the set, and refuses to come back. Marcon explains to Claire that Adele is extremely upset at her challenge, and asks her to rescind it. My word is my bond, she tells him. Tell my lovely that I understand. Jean-Marc spends the week practicing disarms on a mannequin with a live blade. The producers are amazed with his level of control.  
At the usual time the next week, Jean-Marc shows up, and pulls two sabers from the duffel. You’re going to get another scar on your arm, he tells her. If that’s the case, then you’re going to get a wife, she grins at him. Give me that stone, she tells him, and starts sharpening a sword, while he watches. She hands it to him when she’s done, and then sharpens her own.  
Shall we begin, he asks. They salute each other with their swords. I haven’t felt this alive since, and she stops talking, and the TV audience watches in horror as she takes out his leg, then his sword arm, and finally runs him through high in the chest, and collapses a lung. He sinks to knees, blood frothing from his lips, struggling to breathe. She stands in front of him, and lifts up his chin with the tip of her blade. I thank you for the honor of your proposal, Jean-Marc. You have my answer. Then she walks away and pushes the buzzer for help, and leaves to walk down the long corridor to her bedroom with her new sword and puts it in her closet. Then rows for several hours on her machine, until she’s exhausted all the adrenaline from her system. Then she undresses and takes a long shower before making dinner. Meanwhile, medics stabilize the fencer, and proceed to carry him away on a stretcher.  
That night, combing her hair in the mirror, she tells herself aloud. LeMarc, your namesake was brave. Your blood flows in his veins; I can tell by his actions. He never dropped his sword and yielded to me after he switched hands. His honor is intact, and he has proven himself worthy of my sister Adele. And this will bring them together. And she arches her eyebrows quickly, pleased with herself. Then turns away and kneels to say her prayers, including one for speedy mending for the gallant Jean-Marc, and that he would be able to forgive her, and that Adele would still be drawn to him. Then she climbs into her bed and sleeps soundly.  
The TV audience stares at the dark screen. What just happened? And everyone realizes that she toyed with him for six months just to bring him to her friend. Claire becomes a feminist icon overnight. And her picture is soon on tshirts of college girls everywhere, with the slogan: “You have my answer”.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Adele storms into Claire’s quarters and slaps her. How could you, Claire? You almost killed him. Claire stands there with her head down, for a minute, then looks up at Adele with a mischievous grin. Adele abruptly slaps her again. And then Claire pulls her into a hug, while Adele cries herself out. I love you, Adele. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to secure your happiness. Now you must leave my service and care for your gallant Jean-Marc. When he is recovered, he will marry you.   
But then you’ll be all alone, Claire. I made that choice a long time ago, when I leapt into the abyss. But you won’t be, my lovely, and I’ll have done something worthy of praise. Will you pray with me before you go? Adele nods, and the girls kneel together, and Claire prays for a special blessing for her dearest friend, that she would be granted the desires of her heart, and for a speedy and complete recovery for Jean-Marc. Amen. He was an excellent instructor, she needles her friend. I would have maimed him if we dueled six months ago. And she and Adele giggle.   
***   
Adele’s decision to quit acting and care for Jean-Marc leaves the producers at a loss, yet no amount of money will make her change course. Erick flies to Iceland afterwards, acrobatically scales the chain link fence, and gets tased by security as he tries to enter the complex. It is all caught on film and shown on the nightly news. You’re a loose cannon, the producers tell him, as they visit him in his holding cell. Go back to America. Marcon pays his bail, and takes him aside. Start taking sailing lessons if you want to see Claire on her island. Erick nods, and the men shake hands.   
***   
Which passage do you have picked out for me to read today? Marcon asks Claire. She gives him her Bible, turned to Judges 11. Start at verse 30 and read to the end of the chapter please, Marcon. He does, and is shocked by the dark tale. This is utterly revolting, Claire. How could a victorious general sacrifice his only daughter as a burnt offering? And what kind of God would accept that? No, no, no. Claire tells him. Jephthah didn’t kill his virgin daughter. He consecrated her to God, and she obediently lead a chaste life at the tabernacle instead of having a family. Why did you ask me to read this, Claire? Do you think that the governor will allow Adele to visit me on my island for four days a year once she is married to Jean-Marc? He puts his head in his hands and doesn’t answer. I miss her so much, Claire says softly, and offers him her arm to draw her blood. He completes his task, and holds her hand. Don’t lose hope, Claire. The right man will come into your life at the right time.  
That night, she looks sadly into her mirror as she brushes her hair before going to bed. He already did, Marcon, and LeMarc killed him. And she kneels to pray that the governor’s heart would soften and allow Adele to visit her once more, so she could share in her joy. And she prays for favor and increase for Marcon: that his storehouses would overflow with grain, and his vineyards with the best wine for the kindness that he had shown to the orphan Claire.   
The next day, the protestors show up at the gate. “Free will = Free Claire” is the one held up by Eugene.   
Her favorite doctor visits her for an unscheduled afternoon tea. How are you feeling, Claire? A spirit of heaviness is upon me, Lady Wu, Claire confesses. I miss my lovely so much, and I miss working out with Jean-Marc. If I didn’t have Marcon…she leaves the thought unfinished. Lady Wu nods sympathetically. Well this might cheer you up. The governor has commissioned color sketches of your island and manor. And they look at them together. It’s so beautiful. I cannot wait to move there. Thank you for lifting my spirits, Lady Wu. Would you like me to seek you out another lady-in-waiting, Claire? She shakes her head no. No one will ever replace my lovely. And her cheerfulness vanishes again. Would you like a workout partner? She shakes her head no. What would make you happy, Claire? Making others happy, she replies after a while. Her doctor pats her hand.   
Marcon comes in and sits next to Lady Wu, and speaks to her in English. I got this. Lady Wu replies in the same tongue, and Claire looks between them. Lady Wu gets up, thanks Claire for the tea, and abruptly leaves. English? Claire asks. It is my native tongue. My Christian name is George. She tries to pronounce it. Please continue to call me Marcon, until you learn to say it correctly. And they grin at each other. In 2016, almost every European speaks English as a second language. Does Adele? She could pass for a native. And then so will Claire, she tells him. He nods. Who do you want for a tutor? Two maidens from the new world. Why two? Because they will become fast friends and keep each other company, she replies. And then it won’t hurt so much when they leave you, he states. She nods with her head down. My tutors must believe as we do, she tells him.   
He looks down, and she is puzzled that he doesn’t promptly assent to her reasonable demand, and stares at him. Can they be Catholic? He finally asks her. Claire’s eyes flash with anger. Why do you ask me this? You know my answer. We are supposed to forgive our enemies, Claire. My hatred is undying; I will take it with me to my grave. He says nothing, and just meets her gaze unflinchingly. But I will not pass it on to my children, she says quietly after a long pause. This is as far as I can go in this matter. You don’t know what you ask of me. I’m Catholic, Claire. She stiffens. Being around you has strengthened my faith, he continues, and the faith of many others. I’m told that the Pope wishes an audience with you.   
I do not accept his authority, she snaps, nor do I wish his acquaintance. He wishes to offer an apology, on behalf of the Church, for any wrongs done to you. Words, she scoffs. Then thinks about it in silence. Is he still a man of immense influence among the kings of the earth? He nods. If he can help poor Claire find something, then I will hear his apology.   
Erick the actor has told the outside world of why I leapt into the abyss, is this so? Marcon shakes his head no. But he told me. When? He tried to see you after your duel with Jean-Marc, but the governor wouldn’t allow it and threw him in prison. Claire looks at him. Get him out of there. I already took care of it, he tells her. He’s been banished to America. Good. I don’t want him near Adele and Jean-Marc. Enough about Erick. Tell me what you think you know. A Catholic killed your fiancé and you chose to end your life rather than marry him.   
She makes a disbelieving gesture, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, as she exhales in disgust. It was far more complicated than that. We are French, she says angrily, even before we are Huguenot and Catholic. We know how to love and we know how to hate. And the two are often intertwined. At least they were back then.  
His name was LeMarc. He was a peer of France. Such a man surely would have made the annals of history. When? You have the gall to ask me when, and yet you will tell me nothing about the history of my beloved country. This is the governor’s command, Claire - who thinks about this in silence. Very well. I will tell my Catholic father the story, but only if he promises to find out what happened to LeMarc. Marcon considers this. I will find out, Claire, but I will repeat your story to the governor, and will only tell you LeMarc’s end with her permission. I’m a man under authority, he explains. Claire ponders this. Then I will only tell you the very, very end of the story, and leave you with questions also. He nods. Done, she says. Then looks at him expectantly. Done, he repeats. She nods.   
LeMarc. I came to Iceland fleeing him. His men corner me in an ice cave. They soon knew better than to chase after Claire inside, and she gives the hidden camera a fierce look that shocks her viewers. And they guarded the entrance, so I could not escape. LeMarc himself came, and told me that he had sent word back to my fiancé, and had challenged him to a duel. The winner gets my hand, and safe passage. And he had food and drink brought up for me, and furs to sleep on. You are safe inside the cave. But I would not accept his kindness, and came out instead and faced him. Marry me now, Claire, and I’ll let your fiancé live out his days in peace. I would not do so. He told his men that he would cut out the tongue of any who spoke roughly to me, and that he would cut off the hands of any who touched me. But she harms any of you, or tries to leave - kill her, and he turned and left.   
I used the ensuing days to explore the cave network. And I eventually found a way up to the surface, and daylight. By climbing a sheer chasm. No one would imagine the route that I would take, or so I thought. The day that I heard the news that my fiancé’s ship arrived in the harbor, I climbed up the ice wall. To slip and fall would be to perish. But I am strong and determined. And I’m almost there when LeMarc looked down on me. He had been waiting for me by himself. Took you long enough, cherie, he told me. And he grinned at me in triumph. And I knew then that my fiancé was dead. And he took a swig from his bottle, and emptied it. His face was pale, and I could see that he was badly wounded. But I think he sat up there and drank, and listened to my prayers as I climbed. Perhaps they even touched his heart of stone, as he formulated his plan. He was a brilliant, driven, and ruthless man. And he wanted me for his wife. He dropped his bottle past me, and it made no sound as it fell. A long way down, he told me, and then sank to both knees, and lowered himself to the ground in great pain. He didn’t cry out, but I could hear it in his breathing. And he lowered his hand to help me out of the cavern. He knew that I hated him, that I knew that my fiancé was dead, and yet he deliberately put his life in my hands. He said nothing more and gave me a choice. Either way I would have to take his hand. I could pull him down into the abyss with me, and we would die together. Or he could pull me up out of the abyss, and we would live together. We are French: we love and we hate and we intermix them.   
And I thought about his offer. He couldn’t see my face. I could only see his hand reaching down for me. He didn’t speak, and neither did I. And suddenly he shifted, and lowered his hand down a little more. And I could hear him gasping in agony. And I thought better of him. But I would not accept either of his two choices. I decided to deny him what he most wanted, and in a way that would torment him for the rest of his days. I took off my locket with my likeness from around my neck, and put it in his hand and I leapt to my death without making a sound. And I was falling, falling, falling, and I hear a great noise, and then I wake up in 2015.   
There is a moment of silence throughout the civilized world, as viewers are glued to their smartphone and TV screens. This story brings alive many painful memories. I must ask you to leave now. And she offers him her hand, and he kisses it, and leaves without taking her blood. 

Claire decides to go to bed early. She sobs as she brushes her hair in the mirror. Hearing myself tell our story aloud, I now know that I made the wrong choice, LeMarc. You were the only man suitable for such a one as me. And she cries herself to sleep.   
The next day, Claire becomes ill for the first time, and is overtaken by a fever. The live broadcast of The Claire Show shuts down, with screens only showing Claire’s medical status, updated hourly. She is monitored by a team of specialists, flown in from around the world.   
Then the bombshell hits. The worldwide search to uncover Claire’s history bears fruit…


	4. Chapter 4

Discovered in a private library by a graduate student doing his thesis on ecumenicalism in early modern Amsterdam is a pamphlet advertising the story of the greatest sword duel of all time:  
  
_I was then a young lad, the favorite of my grandfather, Jean LaValette. And I traveled with him to Amsterdam, where we were entertained in a splendid style by his Protestant friend, Maurice. It was an odd friendship considering that they both had fought on opposing sides in the wars of religion, but it has spanned the generations since, and affords me my current leisure of reminiscing in Holland, while the guillotine devours my compatriots.  
I being young, and then without guile, asked my grandfather’s friend how a Catholic and a Calvinist became friends. Shouldn’t you have met in battle? France was allied with the Dutch against the Spanish, my grandfather explained. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Maurice added. Should we tell the story, Maurice, or let it die with us? I’m willing to tell it if you help me, Jean. And everyone gathers around the fireplace to listen.  
We were seconds in a duel in Iceland between the two greatest swordsmen of the age. It was over the lady Claire. Both men claimed that she was betrothed to them.  
Where she came from was a mystery. She lived in the household of a Jewish money lender, and was his ward. He treated her like his daughter, and she became very sought after in Amsterdam. She had a striking countenance. Dark hair and arresting grey eyes that were very difficult to meet. I would know, because it was I who introduced her to her fiancé, my commander Gustavus.  
I myself called on her, and asked if she’d like to go riding with me. I loathe horses: stupid obstinate beasts. I much prefer to stroll. Will you escort me? So we went around the great estates. She likes that I am a soldier, and have fought the Spanish. She hated all Catholics. Who is your family Claire? They are all dead. And while I am in the house of my benefactor, I take his name as my own. Why won’t you tell me? I wish you to judge me by my character. And she says that only her husband will know her maiden name, and he must be worthy to hear it. There is a storm, and we seek shelter at the house of Gustavus, my closest friend and former commander. And it was there they met. He did not like that she walked with me unchaperoned, and glared at us. Oh, I have a chaperone, she tells him, and pulls out a dagger from beneath her cloak. Your family has raised you very ill. And she comes at him, and would have stabbed him, if he did not shift. He was superb on his feet. And he disarmed her like a child. And she glares at him with her fists clenched. Give it back, you brute. The men in my family are all dead, and so I have to take on their role, and protect myself and my reputation. And he nods, and gives it back to her, and she puts it away, and turns her back on him. I hate the French, he tells me. They are irrational and unpredictable. She whirls on him. I hate the Dutch. They are dull and cold. And they stare at each other as if I am not even in the room. Lend me your sword, Maurice, she tells me. I will only marry the man who is able to defeat me. Then I will know that he is worthy to hear my maiden name.  
And he walks away, fetches his sword, and comes back. I give her my sword. It is impossible to say no to her when she looks at you with those eyes. And she was skilled in its use, and attacked him. But she was no match for Gustavus. And he wounded her arm, and she dropped her sword and fell to her knees with her head down. And started to cry. He bound up her wound, and told her that they would be married when it healed. And she kissed his hands, and he helped her to her feet.  
And she returned my sword, and kissed me on both cheeks, and gave me the brightest smile. And we all grinned like fools, and went together to see the Jew merchant to announce her engagement. It was the talk of the city.  
I often think of her now that I am old. I could have easily defeated her with a sword, although I would have never attempted it. But I know that I could not have disarmed her without gravely wounding her. Gustavus was in a class by himself as a swordsman. A week later, she fled Amsterdam, and I never saw her again. She is always young and beautiful and fearless in my memory. And I never did learn her last name, and he looks at La Valette.  
I know it, but I will not speak it. Let our posterity only know her as the Lady Claire. My commander LeMarc was an exceptional man, one that comes along once in a generation. He did not have friends. He had underlings, completely devoted to him. His gaze was like that of a hawk, and his presence was such that all eyes drew to him when he entered a room.  
The men of his family had been wiped out in the assault of a Huguenot castle in the neighboring province. And we rode hard to the site. It made no sense. The assault had been a total surprise. The armed men massacred, and the castle secured. And yet a fire broke out that night, and many charred bodies were found about the keep. But the soldiers survived, with no recollection of the events, as everyone was drunk from the celebration of the great victory at the time of the fire. A pyrrhic victory, LeMarc snorted, as he surveyed the scene, and we rode away.  
Then a report came that a page of Count LeMarc was traveling north with a group of horses, and telling those who asked that he was returning the nags to the horse dealer, that they were unsuitable for the likes of his dread lord. And yet they were excellent horses. I have my orders, and he displayed the signet ring of his master. And so we followed north to the port to catch and punish the thief. And talked to the horse dealer, who paid far too much for them, lest he offend one of the most powerful men in France. Describe this page. The page had the form and voice of a youth, but had the cruel eyes and manners of a man, and spoke as one under authority, and had the signet ring of his master.  
LeMarc had his men search the entire waterfront, and offered silver for news about his missing page, who had stolen from him. Nothing. Then a report came that his brother’s body was found in the forest. His clothes stripped and gone, and a woman’s dress was found nearby. It was the only time I ever saw him stunned, and he looked up at me and actually grinned at the news. Antoine always fancied that little filly, Claire. It is not possible, I told him, what you suppose. Her father and brothers retook the bastion at Montpellier, he told me. And we sent out spies with gold to the waterfront to ask about a young woman who wore a shawl. And several months later, word came to us that a young widow in a black, wearing a veil, sought passage to Amsterdam.  
We went there and soon tracked her down. The lady Claire was the talk of the town, newly engaged to the formidable Gustavus of Orange. What is her history? And we were told that she was the ward of a Jewish moneylender, and lived in his household. And how kind and generous she was to the poor and needy. And how virtuous and devout she was. That the Jew called upon the minster on her behalf, and told him that his ward was a French Huguenot noblewoman, whose family died in the troubles. And that the lady Claire wished to go the assembly on Sunday, but had no one to escort her. I am a Jew, and am not allowed in the assembly. Would the minister help his ward, so she could worship her God as was her fervent desire? And it was the talk of the town, the minister and his wife calling upon the house of the Jew, and the Lady Claire sitting in church with his wife and daughters, the next Sunday, with her head covered and speaking to no one. And how she had eventually become the most sought after young lady in Amsterdam, until her betrothal – and that upon her first acquaintance with the great man.  
LeMarc and myself went to the moneylender’s house and called on him using my last name, and with me acting as the senior. And she received us in the drawing room. Her eyes were strikingly beautiful, and her dark hair was worn short. The master of the house has not returned yet. We expect him shortly. Would you honor us with your presence, and accept tea and cake in the parlor? I nod, and we follow her, and are seated. A little Jewess served us tea. And gets rewarded with a kiss by the lady Claire. You did very well, Dinah. Now go wait at the window, and let me know when your father arrives. And the child runs away.  
Who are you, LeMarc asks her abruptly, once the child has left. I am Claire, his ward. You are not a Jewess, he says. What is your last name? Only my betrothed knows my maiden name, she tells us. And I will soon take his, and she smiles happily at us. How did you come to be here, lady Claire? I ask her. Perhaps you have heard of the plague that is ravaging France? I know of no such. It began in Paris in 1572, she told us quietly. Then she fixes me with her eyes. Your illustrious name is known to me, my lord. Is it now? What Frenchman does not know of the repulse of the siege of Malta, and the defeat of the Ottomans, and the refusal of the Cardinal’s hat. You would do well to imitate him, and she raises her chin, and looks away, quite pleased with her barbed compliment. And I bow my head in acknowledgment, and grin at her. And she grins back at me. Your companion has the look of a falcon. How did you tame him, my lord? And she and I laugh at him as he stares at her. I am Henri, he says finally. And she draws her head back, and looks at me puzzled. Then back at him. LeMarc. And she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then opens them and looks at him. Please do not trouble this house, my lord.  
You have my signet ring. She nods. I will have it sent to your lodgings. Where might that be? And he looks at her for a long time. I wish you to keep it, and be my wife, he tells her. I’ve pledged myself to another, she replies, staring at him. If it were not so, I would accept your gracious offer, my lord. Why do you have a bandage on your arm, lady Claire? My fiancé was able to disarm me with his sword. And that is how I knew he was worthy to hear my maiden name. He grins broadly at this. We are to be wed when my arm heals, she tells him. And his mirth disappears, and he glares at her, and she puts her head down and gazes at her lap.  
If you marry this man, I will join France with Spain and besiege this city, and burn it to the ground, and massacre all its inhabitants. It is beneath my lord’s dignity to speak idle threats. The French crown is bankrupt, and I am a woman alone in a foreign land. And she looks then at me then to defend her, and I would have with my life. LeMarc is implacable. I did not say when. Just that I would. And she did not doubt him. Please leave now, sirs.  
Maurice: Claire fled Amsterdam. She left a letter for Gustavus. I never knew what it said. He read it and threw it in the fire immediately afterward, and was exceeding wroth. And he paced back and forth. France has threatened to join Spain against us. This must not happen. And he paces some more. Gird on your sword, he tells me. I must duel with a man. And we seek out the Frenchmen, but they are gone. We will make a new life elsewhere, he tells me. And he arranged his affairs, and waited for word from Claire.  
LaValette: We tracked Claire to Iceland, and forced her ship to yield. But she escaped on a rowboat, and we followed hard after her. And we trapped her in an ice cave. She had already killed two of our men by the time LeMarc and I came ashore with provisions. And he told her that he had sent for her fiancé to duel. The winner would get her hand, and safe passage. And that she was safe as long as she stayed in the cave. And then she came outside and taunted him. That she’d killed his brother with her thrown dagger when he chased after her in the woods, and had cut her hair and put on his clothes and hat, and returned to her castle on his horse after dark. And killed his father, his cousins, and his uncles like baby geese. And we were utterly shocked. LeMarc grinned and told her that they must have been drunk with wine and with pleasure, from ravishing her mother and her sister. You killed them too, didn’t you, Claire, before setting your castle on fire. And she collapsed weeping, and he motioned for me to go to her. And I held her as she cried. My mother commanded me to, she sobbed to me. I had to obey her. And my sister’s eyes were already vacant. She wasn’t my sister anymore when they were finished with her. It was an act of mercy you did them, brave Claire, I told her. It will not be held against you. And LeMarc told the men that he would cut off the hand of the man who touched her, and the tongue of the man who spoke roughly to her. But if she tries to leave, or harms any of you, kill her. And I helped Claire into the cave, and laid her down on the furs, and kissed her forehead. And she slept. That is the last I saw of her.  
Who won the duel? I asked Maurice. It was the finest swordsmanship I have ever witnessed. Gustavus rarely smiled. I saw him grin at Claire that once, and I saw him grin at LeMarc, as they met. It was enough to frighten any man. But LeMarc just grinned back at him, and they were at it. Gustavus was relentless and with a precision that was uncanny. He wounded LeMarc in the side, then he pierced his right shoulder. LeMarc twirled his sword in the air, caught the hilt with his left and threw it like a spear into his opponent’s heart. It was the most magnificent feat of arms I have ever witnessed, done in one fluid motion, and only a Frenchman would make such a supreme act of desperation. He walked up to Gustavus and pulled it out without ado, then Gustavus collapsed dead at his feet.  
He was the best I ever fought, LeMarc told me. I told him that I would go with him to get the lady Claire, and would witness the marriage. I told the other witnesses to see to his remains, and take him back to Amsterdam.  
LeMarc was wounded, but he didn’t show it as we walked up to the cave together, and his men roared in approval, and took off their hats. Jean and I went inside the cave to bring her out to him. But the lady Claire was gone.  
They both look up the hill. The locals say that it is the only way out, he tells me. I will wait for her on top, LeMarc declares. Do you want men with rope? He shakes his head no. I want her exhausted by the time she reaches me. And he gave Jean his sword and belt. If we do not come back down, then you will return my titles and estates to France, and see to it that my mother and sisters are provided for.  
And he went up there armed only with a bottle of rum. And he never came back. There was an earthquake that evening. Maurice and I climbed up there together the next day. His fur covering was still there at the top, and there was blood on the edge of the crevasse, where he would have laid down to help her out. Two broken daggers were stuck in the ice just below the top. She climbed all the way up. And accepted his hand, and then pulled him down with her into that crevasse. That was the lady Claire, the last of her valiant line.  
Maurice shakes his head no. She grabbed his hand, and he was pulling her out as the earthquake hit, and he wouldn’t let go. That was the type of man LeMarc was.  
And my grandfather made a toast. To Claire and Henri. We’ll know soon enough which of us is right. And they both laugh. And it was the last time they would see each other alive. But our families have remained friends through the years. This is a true account, written down by an old man, who heard the story as a young boy, and never forgot it.  
  
_ The IFC board of directors debates whether they should inform Claire, who has survived her illness, but is frail. And the search for LeMarc begins in the depths of the crevasse…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Two**

Jean-Marc is fully stabilized. He is out of surgery and recovering in an intensive care room, Dr. Wu announces to the gathered press. There are no indications of nerve damage or of local paralysis from any of the wounds. He’s going to remain here under observation for several days so he does not inadvertently deflate his lung by premature exertion. Barring the unforeseen, we expect a full recovery.  
Thank you, Lucy, says a Sean Connery look-alike, after he steps up to the microphone. I’ll take a few questions at this time, announces the executive director of the IFC. Is he going to be recuperating here? A reporter asks. Douglass steps aside as Dr. Wu comes back to microphone. I’ve placed a 72 hour hold on him for observation, then he is free to leave or stay, his choice.  
Is the IFC concerned with a lawsuit? No. We take care of our people. Even our most vocal critic, Eugene, would agree to that. 

***

Jean-Marc groggily looks up from his hospital bed. He sees a nurse look at her watch and then write the time on her clipboard. His eyes focus on her nametag. Hannah. How bad? He asks her. No complications in the surgery. Dr. Wu expects you to make a full recovery. Where am I? This is an intensive care unit. I’m your nurse. I monitor and record your stats and administer medications. Do you wish to speak to one of the surgeons or Dr. Wu? He shakes his head no. It feels like I’ve got a weight on my chest. She nods. I can put on an oxygen mask, if you want to try that. It will help you rest. He nods. 

He wakes many hours later. The nurse is still there. He looks at her. Dr. Wu was just in to look at your chart. What time is it? It is almost lunchtime. I was out for that long? She nods. Claire? She included you in her prayers last night. My phone? She grimaces. I’m sorry, it’s not allowed until you transfer to the recovery suite. Ask Dr. Wu to come. I’ll page her. 

Dr. Wu comes in five minutes later. She smiles at Jean-Marc. It’s good to see you awake. What’s up? Nurse won’t let me have my phone. Here’s the deal, Jean-Marc. You have to go to it. Your phone, your laptop, your flatscreen are all waiting in your recovery room. What’s the catch? Here in ICU – no visitors. There – well, good luck getting a moment alone. You’re popular, Jean-Marc. While your family and friends are en route, staff have priority. He shakes his head no. I don’t want any visitors. Then stay in ICU. You’ve got two more days under my observation, then you’re free to leave.

Can you knock me out again with that oxygen mask? He asks Hannah. No, she will not. Dr. Wu announces firmly, as she glares at Hannah. You know better, NURSE. Hannah looks down at the floor. We’re going to have a talk at the end of your shift. Come by my office. Dr. Wu turns her attention back to Jean-Marc. Well, what did you decide? Phone. Alright, I’ll set up the move while you’re eating lunch here. 

Sorry I got you in trouble. You needed the rest. I’ll take the heat. Why is it an issue? I’m not qualified to change your oxygen mixture and I didn’t log it on your chart. Don’t worry about me, Jean-Marc. If she was really upset, she would have yanked me out of the room and fired me on the spot. And I can always practice in the third world. I think I like you, Nurse Hannah. Just call me one or the other, Jean-Marc, not both. 

After lunch, Hannah and an orderly wheel Jean-Marc’s bed into his recovery suite. The halls are empty, per his request. He checks his messages, and then hands the phone to Hannah. I want to catch up on the episode of Bleeding Me that I missed. Screen my calls for me? I really don’t want to talk to anyone. What if your parents call? Tell them that I love them and that I’m resting fitfully. And that I’m being a good patient. Hannah smiles brightly. That there’s no need to rush to my bedside. That I’m in good hands. Then hand them off to Dr. Wu. And if your friends call? Unless it’s urgent, I’ll call them back. 

He turns on his flatscreen TV and starts watching the episode, but soon falls asleep. When he wakes up several hours later, he hears the sound of rustling pages. Jean-Marc groans audibly. So it begins, he thinks to himself. You cannot keep a good man down, Marcon tells him, then adds “my love is my weight” as he closes the book. That makes absolutely no sense, Jean-Marc replies, as he tries not to laugh. The Confessions of St. Augustine. Marcon holds it up for Jean-Marc to see. Well, what have I missed? Flower deliveries. Costa Rica is being denuded on your behalf. And your phone is ringing off the hook. Nurse Hannah has her clipboard full of messages for you. Claire? Marcon looks away. What happened? Adele’s leaving the show. Yeah, right. She slapped Claire hard. Twice. You know what - you have to see it to believe it. Let’s watch it together. Jean-Marc shakes his head no. Marcon sighs. Claire is a feminist icon now; she’s the new Che Guevara. Her face is going to be on tshirts everywhere. So Adele? She talked her way past Hannah. He points to a Peanuts cartoon taped to the wall. Lucy in her lemonade stand, Psychiatric Advice, 5 cents. The Doctor is in. Handwritten below are timestamps that Adele has visited. 12:48 pm. 2:16pm. 3:21pm. She wants to talk to you before you leave. I’m supposed to call her when you’re awake. Jean-Marc stares at the cartoon. Lucy’s hand is on her chin, a bored expression on her face as she waits for a customer. That’s funny, Jean-Marc says coldly. Tell her to hold off for awhile. I don’t want to rehash what happened.  
So have you talked to Claire since? Marcon nods. She had me read her the story of Abimelech, another morality tale from the Book of Judges. What was the moral? Pride goes before a fall. And she asked me to give you this when I saw you next. He pulls out Claire’s large print French Bible. Jean-Marc’s nostrils flare, and he glares at Marcon. It’s priceless, Jean-Marc. Don’t destroy it in a fit of pique. Did she write an inscription to me? Marcon shakes his head no. Do you want me to hold on to it for you? You can leave it on the nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6

**The John Gibson talk radio show**

And now for The Claire Show week in review. Claire carves up Jean-Marc, the so called fencing master. That’s not fair, John; no one suspected that Claire was a caged tiger, Christine interjects. Adele did, Angry Rich comments. Actually, I liked him for Claire; they had such a rapport, John counters. Do you still like Claire, Christine? Of course I love Claire, but I do have one bone to pick with her. Which is? She is one of “those” who are pretty even without makeup. One of those? Angry Rich questions. Trust me, those are few and far between. Powder and paint can make you what you ain’t, as the rest of us are forced to learn.  
Moving on, John continues, so Claire says goodbye to her lovely and tasks Adele with taking care of Jean-Marc. She is such a matchmaker, Christine interrupts. I can see that working, and I’m superb at judging relationships - you know this John. It’s true. She could put Miss Cleo out of business, if she opened her own psychic hotline. She is not the person you want to go to a wedding with - trust me on this. If you know it’s not going to last, why do you go, Christine? Angry Rich asks. Open bar, dancing with Bob, and a chance to mock how ugly the bridesmaids dresses are. John laughs.  
Anything else I’m missing, Angry Rich? Well, I really thought that Erick had actually become Rolf, the way he jumped the fence and sprinted toward the compound, dodging security like they weren’t even there. It was like an episode of his TV show, Christine agrees. I’m glad the news crew was there filming the protesters and captured it all. But now he’s in jail and his TV show is doing reruns, and might not reboot.  
What do you have to say about that, Christine? He better get his butt back to New Orleans. John and Angry Rich laugh. That was the coldest pronouncement I think I’ve ever heard you make. Well, John, let me preface this by saying that I don’t watch other vampire shows; they’re gross and disgusting, all gore and sex. But Bob and I gave it a try, just because Erick was going to be in it, to see if he actually was any good as an actor, and we were blown away. [ Bleeding Me](http://bleedingme.tv) is the best show on TV. You have to try it, John. I’ll pass; I’ve got better things to do with my time. It’s on Lifetime, not Skinemax, so it’s rated TV16, if that’s your hang up.  
What’s the premise, for those listeners who want to know what they might be missing?  
Well, the story started off with Lana Radley, a narcotics cop, losing her badge after a questionable shooting in a major drug bust that went bad. It caused protests and riots and made the national news. And the mayor fired her. Then her fiancé dumped her. And her friends won’t return her calls. Only her parents stick by her. Eighteen months later, she’s trying to rebuild her life, and barely scrapping by as a private investigator. One thing leads to another, and she’s hired to protect this reclusive rock star, Rolf Asgaard, during the day. He’s the drummer and lyricist of this mega band Slaughterhouse Five. And he helps her solve cases at night, and they try to figure out what really happened at the drug bust so she can get her badge back. So the vampire angle? She doesn’t know.  
It is so compelling. Bob actually teared up when Rolf walked away from Bettina, after she shrank back from him. And this just after he risked everything to rescue her from Ramon and his cartel thugs in the Mojave Desert. And you didn’t cry? Of course not; I was staring at the screen watching him peel out of his clothes, as he walked to greet the sun. John laughs. Angry Rich interjects, I hate investigative reporters. Explain. Christine demands. People who gain your trust and then twist your words and only use a soundbite that makes you sound like a psychopath. So Bettina is – uggghhh - it’s too complicated. Watch the show, John. Why? Didn’t everyone stop watching in protest after Erick got supposedly killed off. Yes, but then two weeks later, TV Guide came out with a picture of him on the cover. And now Bleeding Me is twice as popular.  
I cried at his comeback scene, Christine admits. Lana is announced at Kostamo’s ball, and walks down the stairs in this great dress with all of high society is staring at her notorious self, and of course, she doesn’t have an escort; when there is a commotion, and Rolf steps up to the place at the bottom of the stairs. He’s sporting this fantastic deep tan, and the vampires all look at him in awe. And he just says, Hi, Boo. And they ballroom dance in silence. It was such an incredible scene. Boo? Like from hip hop? John asks. It’s works on that level, but that’s not what he meant. The actress playing Lana said in an interview that he ad-libbed that line. That someone asked him what he meant by it, and he told them that he’s been reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and Boo Radley is a tragic character in it. Oh, and the magazine article I read in the checkout line said that he never talks about Adele or Claire, but will get up and leave the room if they are mentioned.  
It doesn’t sound like your typical fangoria, John comments. I’m intrigued. We’re going to open up the phones to callers. No relationship questions for Christine, that is strictly for her 1-900 number. I’m very expensive, she says in a sultry voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Adele knocks on the door. She doesn’t hear anything. So she peeks in. Jean-Marc is snoring softly, but the TV is paused. She makes sure the chair screeches as she pulls it up to the bed. He opens his eyes, wide awake, not pretending to be asleep anymore.  
We need to talk, she tells him. You first. He says nothing and ignores her.

Here’s what I think. You blame me. If only I had never pretended to have a crush on you, it would have all worked out. He looks at her. Watch the scene where she meets you again - when you hand her the foil. She only took lessons from you for my sake. He says nothing. I’m sorry that you’re hurting. But you brought it on yourself. I warned you. Get…out. He says in a cold voice. Adele leaves without saying another word. 

***

Let us through. We’re friends of Jean-Marc. Does anyone know you’re coming? One of the IFC guards asks. Get him on the phone, Lucas tells his friend. Look, I won’t kill the crazy bitch, I promise. Nicodemus notices that he has his fingers crossed. Jean-Marc’s phone. This is his nurse. May I ask who is calling? Tell him that Nick and Lucas are at the gate, and to get us in. He hands the phone to the guard. He’ll be right on. The guard listens and then hands the phone back. I’ll escort them, he tells his companion. He gets in the back seat without asking. Lucas parks where he’s told a minute later. Hold up. Before we go in, there is something we need to talk about, the guard says. We take threats to Claire very seriously. Don’t ever joke about that again on campus, or you’ll immediately be expelled. I don’t care whose friend you are. Do we have an understanding? Lucas nods. Follow me, please.

I’ll take them from here, a woman their age tells the guard. Katrin – reads the keycard badge pinned to her sport coat. My eyes are up here, Red. So you say, Lucas responds with a grin and a shrug. Please, lead the way. First, here are your VIP badges. I’m going to give you a quick tour. She moves between them and takes their arms at the elbow. Let’s pretend that you’re here to see me. I’ll show you where I work. So what do you do, Katrin? I’m Preston’s executive assistant. Do you like it? It pays the bills so I can play the guitar with my band. How did you get the job? My sister got me on; she’s Jean-Marc’s nurse now. This is my vestibule, she says. You have to go through me to get to the man. She presses the intercom. Douglass, Jean-Marc’s fencing buddies are here. Bring them in, replies a Scottish brogue. 

See if Dr. Wu can join us, he tells Katrin, as he gestures for them to take a seat. She leaves abruptly. Anything to drink? Water would be good. He says as much into the intercom and Katrin comes in with several bottled waters. Where is the bathroom? Lucas asks her. Follow me. So what time do you get off? He asks her when they’re out of earshot. That depends on you. I’m not wearing any panties. I don’t believe you. She motions him to follow her in the bathroom. Don’t mess with my blouse…  
***REDACTED***  
…I want to meet the twins next time. You know where to find me now, she tells him, and shoos him away in the mirror. He leaves the bathroom and doesn’t notice Dr. Wu walk into the hall just behind him. She sees Katrin’s empty desk, and then walks back to the bathroom. Katrin is arranging herself in the mirror. A quickie, really??? Katrin shrugs. I’m not beautiful like Adele or exotic like Claire. He won’t call you. He might; I gave him something to look forward to…he wants to meet the twins. Dr. Wu rolls her eyes. How do I look? Like you just had sex. It’s a mystery to me how you and your sister can be so completely different. She went to America as an exchange student and found God. I found rock and roll and my first boyfriend. 

Why yes, I am willing to duel Adele. Lucas says when he comes back into the spacious office. What did I miss? Douglass and Nicodemus ignore him and continue their conversation. I’ll mention it to him, but I don’t think he’ll go for it. He needs to start thinking about what he’s going to say, Preston insists. 

Dr. Wu knocks on the door and then comes into the room. The guys stand up to greet her. Lucas wraps her up in a big hug. Thank you, he says earnestly. I mean it. Nick shakes her hand and asks, what can you tell us? Right now he’s at peak danger for risk of infection. I’d like you both to go through the decontamination chamber before you see him. We have to wear scrubs? Lucas asks incredulously. No. But all your clothes have to go through our machines. 

I’ll be right in, Lucas tells Nicodemus as he goes to head into Jean-Marc’s recovery room. He follows Hannah as she walks off down the hall. Wait up. She stops and turns around and looks up at him puzzled. Give me your number so we can do it right later. I cannot wait to meet the twins, and he does a boob graze with his hand. She steps back abruptly and looks at him in complete shock, her mouth open. What’s your deal? I just took you from behind an hour ago and you loved it. I’m Hannah, she hisses indignantly and glares at him. He covers his mouth with his hand. I am so sorry. I would never… and she stomps off to find her twin sister. 

How you doing, man? Hanging in there. The American won the tourney after you guys pulled out; I watched the final on that - and Jean Marc gestures to his big screen. Lucas shrugs. The guy wore a pink shirt at the reception. Nick shakes his head no. He's not a fag. Just trying to pull off Raul from Bleeding Me. It didn't work because he's not Hispanic. The guys chuckle. You did a good job against the Venezuelan, Jean-Marc tells Nick. Thanks. What are the guys saying? THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE. Lucas shrieks in a feminine voice, imitating Claire. They think that she's The Highlander. Jean-Marc coughs as he laughs. 

Were you hitting on my nurse? I struck out. What’s her deal? She didn’t want anything to do with me. She’s not your type. Really religious. Saving it for marriage. Sounds right up your alley, Lucas responds. There’s an awkward pause. Sorry, I didn’t think that through. I’m still dealing with being shot down. Bossman wants you to do an exit interview, before you leave. Nick tells Jean-Marc. And say what? I lost. I told him that you wouldn’t want another bronze metal. Here’s the deal, Jean-Marc. All doors are open. Greece, England, France. Think where you want to recover. Let me guess which Chloe wants, Jean-Marc says with a grin. Lucas laughs. It’s an option, that’s all I’m saying, Nick responds. My mother just bought a place in Marseille. I was thinking of heading there. Your parents crack me up, Lucas responds. Anyone else would have been here hovering and making a scene. Hand me my laptop, I’ll show you the pics. Wherever, man. I’m in. Lucas says. Nick nods. They all put their hands together. All for one, brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Jean-Marc’s phone. This is his nurse. May I ask who is calling? Nevsky, the voice on the other end of the line says. Hannah repeats this to Jean-Marc, and he motions for her to hand him the phone, and then looks at her until she gets the hint and goes away.

Thanks for getting back to me. He hears club music in the background. Where you at? Woman’s bathroom, powdering my nose. I was surprised to get your text. Could you have beaten her? And the question hangs there. She would have never challenged me to a duel, Nevsky finally replies. You didn’t answer my question, Nevsky. It’s a moot point, Renault. But I understood why you accepted her challenge; she does have an undeniable alluring primitiveness. Silence. All the girls here are trying that catty expression she makes, when she talks to her mirror about you. I cannot bring myself to watch further than the duel. What’s the point? You should. She says nice things about you. Silence. Could you have disarmed her? Jean-Marc asks again. I could now that I’ve seen how she attacks, Nevsky responds flatly. What should I do? Come work for me, if the family business doesn’t interest you. You can be my brand ambassador. My sister says that you need to change your bottle design and raise the price. The Chivas Regal effect, she called it. How is she doing? She’s not interested in you, Nevsky. Then why did she tell me to drop in at the office the next time I’m in Paris, and we’d get lunch? Because you’d actually have to make the effort, and she knows what a self-centered asshole you are. Now it’s Nevsky who is silent. If it was a guy, I would have won. Jean-Marc says finally. Faggot. They both laugh. Bold statement to make to the man who defeated you in the semis. Pause. Ruth will bear my children. I’m booking the flight when I get off the phone with you. Might want to hold off. She’s heading here.  
I’ll text her. Offering to duel, same terms as you and the cavegirl. She’d bring a gun. True. What did she say about you and Claire? Suddenly a pair of shouting female voices can be heard. Gotta go, Nevsky says, and hangs up.  
  
***

Adele knocks on the door and sees Jean-Marc playing cards with two friends. Deal me in the next hand, she says. The two guys stare at her, tongue-tied. Come back later, Adele. I want to talk to you alone, Jean-Marc tells her. She nods, and makes a quick wave goodbye to the two guys. Dude, what the hell? Seriously? The other chimes in.  
***  
Lucas goes up to Hannah in the cafeteria line. Nurse, I am so sorry. I had no idea that you had a twin sister. I just don’t know what I can say, and he hangs his head. She touches his arm. Eat with me. I want to talk to you. He grabs a tray, and loads it up with food, and joins her. I’m Lucas, he says, offering her his hand. She shakes it. Hannah. Lucas, men haven’t treated my sister very well in the past. So she no longer expects them to. I’m not talking abuse, my sister can take care of herself, but using her for, well… It takes two to tango, he responds. I get that, she replies. And at least you followed up and asked for her phone number, which made her really happy. But this job has been good for her, and is helping her to settle down. She is perfectly capable of throwing it all away for a handsome rich guy who can make her feel special and take her places; she doesn’t think long term. What do you want me to do, Hannah? If you’re not planning to marry her, then I want you out of her life. It doesn’t work like that, Hannah. Jean-Marc told me that you’re really religious, and I can respect that. But here’s the thing. I’m not, and your convictions aren’t mine, or your sister’s, I suspect. So we don’t have to live by your rules. There is nothing wrong with two consenting adults enjoying each other’s company.  
The Ten Commandments apply to all people, at all places, and at all times. Oh, really? And which am I breaking? The fourth, the sixth, and the seventh. I have to hear this. What are they? The fourth is to honor your parents. The sixth is no adultery. The seventh is no stealing. Not guilty on all counts, he replies. She looks down at the table and doesn’t say anything to this. Hannah, you’re so quaint that it’s kind of endearing. It’s almost like I’m meeting Claire, and he starts to chuckle. Okay, I’m game. Tell me how I’m breaking these three commandments. The sixth prohibits sex outside of marriage. The seventh - you’re stealing from my sister’s future husband; you don’t have a right to drink out of that fountain. Lucas stares at her with his mouth open. And the fourth? He finally asks. A foolish son brings dishonor and shame upon his parents. Hannah, I studied philosophy at university. And I've learned not to dialogue with close-minded people. But I’ll try this once, just because I was in the wrong earlier, and I want you to understand where I'm coming from. Tell me, Hannah, have you read Heidegger’s Being and Nothingness? She shakes her head no. It’s about authenticity and living without regrets – what he calls “being unto death”. She doesn’t reply, and looks down. Nick walks up just then, and joins them. Good timing, Lucas says. Hannah, I’d like you to meet…but she gets up abruptly and leaves. She looked like she was about to cry, Nick observes. We were talking about Heidegger- he bores me to tears too.

***

Adele knocks on the door and sees Jean-Marc's parents sitting with him. His mother comes over and takes Adele’s hands. You’re as cute as a bug’s ear. And she smiles at her son. Adele, his father nods in acknowledgment, but doesn’t get up. We’ll give you two a moment, his wife says, and she looks over at her husband. I’m so proud of you, he tells Jean-Marc, as he stands up. 

So you are to be my consolation prize, Jean-Marc tells her when his parents have left. No thanks. Return to sender. She nods, I’m too easy for you. I take it you’ve finally watched the aftermath. He nods. 

You had no business telling her that you love her. In her world, that’s like a proposal of marriage. Open disagreement is better than secret love, he responds. Where is that from? The Book of Proverbs. Adele nods. That’s right. Erick told me she had Marcon give you her Bible yesterday. He wants to know if she wrote you a note. He shakes his head no. He has a TV in his cell? She sighs. It’s more or less locked from the inside; the police are playing along; they love him. What’s his deal? He’s throwing away his career trying to see Claire. A network executive called me, and told me that if he isn’t back on set in forty-eight hours, he’ll sue him for everything he’s got and see that he loses his SAG card. What did you say? That him being here was the best thing that ever happened to his stupid show; that it’ll tie the two together, and that his viewership will increase fourfold. Fourfold? You’re not the only one who has been reading that book. What did he say in response? He asked me to talk to him, that he’d owe me one. I said I would take care of it. How? Erick won’t listen to me, so I asked George to help. He was in here painting the other day. At least he’s not wearing a beret anymore. They both laugh. 

I’ve got a serious question for you, Jean-Marc. What would you have done if you won? We’d have been married when her arm heals. Obviously, but then what? The Claire Show becomes The Newlyweds? I’ve been watching that show on Netflix. There are only two seasons. Want to guess why? Get the hell out of here, Jean-Marc tells her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruth knocks on the open door, and sees her brother watching The Claire Show. She’s struggling with a time value of money calculation. Use the rule of seventy-two, Claire, her tutor tells her. Jean-Marc turns the TV off with his good arm. Did they give you any trouble at the gate? She shakes her head no. How many protestors now? Eugene is giving a speech at the UN, so it wasn’t bad getting through, she tells him. Adele rushes into the room just then, with a spaniel in her arms. She stops cold when she sees J-M with a lovely raven-haired woman. Excuse me, but who are you? Ruth studies her. She looks much shorter in person than on screen. And with curves to die for. But it’s the dress and the way that she’s holding the little dog with a yellow caregiver vest - Ruth understands why **People** magazine has her named as their Most Beautiful Person. May I? She asks. Adele hands her the dog, who licks her face. And then Jean-Marc’s hand, as he reaches over to pet it. 

I like you for my brother better than Claire, Ruth states. Not going to happen, Jean-Marc comments. Adele imitates Claire’s catty expression to Ruth. Why don’t you go see Erick in jail? I’m sure he’d appreciate a conjugal visit.  
He’s not the only person on a hunger strike; he was such an incredible lover. Do you think that it’s been easy for me to be chaste since I’ve taken on this role? I have needs, Jean-Marc. I’m sure Eugene can help you with that, he replies caustically. 

Adele tears up. I’m not Claire. And I cannot go back and trade experience for innocence. But she wants me to take care of you. So here I am. Now please let me. You laughed at me, he says, glaring at her. I couldn’t help it. Claire is so funny. You of all people should know that. 

Give us a moment, Adele. Ruth tells her. 

What are you doing? Ruth asks him. He says nothing and doesn’t look at her. You’re trying to hurt Claire by hurting her best friend. Stop that. That isn’t you; you’re better than that. She pets the dog some more, as he absorbs this. Don’t sleep with her though. It won’t work out. She’s still hung up on Erick.

She hands Jean-Marc the spaniel, and goes out to get Adele. I’m Ruth. Jean-Marc is my little brother, different mother, she explains. Don’t use sex to distract him from Claire. It won’t work, and he’ll lose respect for you. Adele looks at her. You’re really blunt. She finally says. Come back in with me. 

Your mother wants you to stay at the house in Marseille with your friends. She says hospitals are notorious for infections, and wants you out of here as soon as your doctor okays it. I cannot fly. Helicopter, Ruth responds. There’s plenty of room for you too, she tells Adele. And I think you’ll still be on IFC payroll, as long as you’re looking after my brother. I’ll talk to the executive director, if you’ll introduce me to him. Who are you? Adele asks again. My sister is an advertising executive for NJR.

Nevsky was going to fly out to see you, he teases her. I don’t date gopnik posers. He said that you invited him to lunch. I want his account. I suppose he said that he could have disarmed Claire. Jean-Marc shakes his head no. He didn’t go there. Just that she had this undeniable “alluring primitiveness”. But he just wanted to talk about you. He did say that he was going to challenge you to a duel, same terms as the cavegirl.


	10. Chapter 10

Adele strolls onto the sound stage, looking poised and confident. Bulbs flash as she pauses, and strikes a pose. AW, the crowd of reporters murmurs – taking in the adorable dog with the silky fur and big floppy ears. I think it’s a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel, one reporter whispers to a counterpart.

The crowd hushes, and Adele looks and sees Marcon pushing Jean-Marc’s wheelchair into the room. Adele gives a faint smile as she sees Jean-Marc finally free from his detested IV lines. Cameras flash and reporters murmur. His right arm is in a sling. Though it’s indecipherable to the audience if he’s bandaged still beneath his clothes, she knows his wounds still need much healing. He looks great, blending style and comfort. She gives him a quick thumbs up as their eyes meet.

Good afternoon, everyone. Douglass begins, in his deep Scottish brogue. The murmuring ceases immediately. I like my job. I like working with high-caliber people; I like the pressure of unscripted live TV; I like making history. But I don’t like saying goodbye. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Adele and Jean-Marc are leaving the show.

He pauses as his assistant comes up with a mug of hot coffee. Thank you, Katrin, he says, forgetting to cover the mike. And he takes a sip before continuing, while she leaves the stage. 

Claire is one of the most guarded people about her past that we’ve ever encountered. Jean-Marc got through to her, and fell in love with her in the process. The show is unscripted. We went with it. Claire is a volitional being, with strong notions of her own. Come to find out that her desire was to see her lovely with her gallant fencing master. And she did what she had to do to bring them together, sacrificing her potential happiness and the company of her best friend toward that end. I’m sorry, Jean-Marc. And he looks down, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Thank you, Douglass, for giving me the opportunity. He waits a beat. I was hoping The Claire Show would have turned into The Newlyweds. Everyone laughs as Jean-Marc grins. Adele suppresses a smile, which the reporters misinterpret.

The sleeping dog awakes and looks around. When it sees Jean-Marc, it starts to fuss in Adele’s arms. She lets it scramble on the table to Jean-Marc. Winston! he cheers and scoops up the animal with his good arm. The spaniel is overjoyed, and gives him kisses on chin and cheek, then settles into a cozy position in his arms. With Jean-Marc affectionately petting his head, Winston lets out a yawn on contentment, and then proceeds to chew on the nylon sling. Jean-Marc lightly strokes his fur, and gives Adele a glance. Don’t let him do that, she mouths. He shrugs.

Adele and Jean-Marc have each decided to leave the show. I’ll let them explain what’s next.

Jean-Marc reaches for his water bottle with his good hand, but Adele hands him the opened bottle she’s been drinking out of. He thanks her and takes a swig, while she takes his unopened bottle for herself. Jean-Marc, Douglass intones.

It’s called The Claire Show for a reason. I wish her the best, and I’m glad to have been a part of her life for these past few months. It turned out in the end that she was the teacher, and I was the student. Now I’ve got a long road of recovery ahead. Part of me wants just to be left alone. Another part of me wants to track down each of the fans who send an expression of their support during my convalescence and thank them personally. It hasn’t been easy, but those gestures have helped me through this trying time. I don’t know what I’m going to do next, so don’t ask.

Adele, Douglass says, directing the crowd’s attention to her.

Claire truly became my best friend during this past year. I never imagined my life could become as rich and full as it is now. I’m deeply saddened to leave her, but it’s what she wants. She has the rare quality of enriching a person’s life even while doing the most minuscule of tasks. She’s the most loving and devoted person I know, so quaint, so devout, so funny. A big part of me doesn’t want to leave, and Adele looks down and begins to fidget with her boot. She looks up, as though an afterthought. But I know it’s time. I’ve met two incredible men, and I want to spend more time with them, and she smiles. So, Nick and Lucas and myself will be staying with Jean-Marc and Winston in Marseille. Jean-Marc nods in confirmation and continues to pet the spaniel on his lap.

Questions for our departing stars? Douglass asks, opening up the floor.

Jean-Marc, have you forgiven Claire?  
She won. I lost. What’s forgiveness got to do with it?

Adele, are you and Jean-Marc together now?  
I’ll let him answer that, Adele counters. He looks at the reporter. It’s too soon.

Adele, what’s next for you?  
I’ve been invited to stay with Jean-Marc and his friends at his place in Marseille. We both love Claire, so we’re going to stick together for awhile and see what happens.

Jean-Marc, do you still love Claire?  
Yes, but without hope.

Can you tell us what it was like watching her talk to her mirror about you?  
Painful.

She didn’t actually tell you no, a reporter remarks. Any comments on that?  
I took her meaning to be “you are not worthy to hear my maiden name”.

Adele, what thoughts went through your mind during the aftermath of the duel?  
Please God, don’t let him die. I think it was the first time I ever prayed.

Adele, why did you wait so long to confront Claire?  
It wasn’t until she talked to her mirror that night that I understood why she did what she did, and how much she loved me. 

George and I are feeling kind of left out, Douglass segues. 

Marcon, as Claire’s surrogate father, did you approve of Jean-Marc for Claire?  
Yes, and I’m sorry that he’s leaving. George looks suave as ever, in his Armani suit, with an open-collared dress shirt beneath his unbuttoned jacket. I cannot imagine this show without Jean-Marc and Adele. The reporters stand and give them a round of applause. 

A follow-up. What about Erick? Do you approve of him for Claire? How did you convince him to end his hunger strike and return to New Orleans? George is silent.

Douglass intervenes. The less said about Hamlet, the better. Next question.

Jean-Marc, are you planning to compete in the 2020 Olympics?  
No, I’m now retired.

Where do you see yourself in a year?  
Fully mended, I hope.

Will you accept a role on another show if offered?  
The Biggest Loser. Marcon breaks out laughing, but Adele looks upset.

Jean-Marc, Tim Thibault from the One America News Network. You’re a big name from a well-known French family, who managed to put all this aside and tell Claire of your heart, on live television no less. I want to ask you humbly, for all us out here who are in love and want to tell the girl, but are afraid she’ll give us an answer we don’t want- if you could, would you take it all back? Are you related to Hannah and Katrín? They’re my cousins. Jean-Marc nods. Your last name sounded familiar. Well, I can only prescribe from my autobiography; go for it.

Adele, what would you add to the show if you could?  
Claire wants to go to church. I’d like to see her interact with others who share her beliefs, and see how she is around kids and the elderly.

Will Godot, the religious writer for the Wall Street Journal. How has Claire’s spirituality influenced each of you? Have you actually come to believe in the teachings of the Bible?

Being around Claire has changed me. I’ve returned to the fold of the Catholic Church in which I was baptized as an infant, and am now taking instruction from Father Joseph Koterski. It’s something of a puzzle to him that Claire doesn’t ask me to read from the New Testament. I know my Jewish friends enjoy her take on their Torah.

A followup. So you believe in a literal hell and an actual devil?  
I hold to the teachings of the Catholic Church, Marcon says firmly. 

Adele is the next to take up the topic. I find myself wanting to believe. I’ll leave it at that.

Jean-Marc shrugs. I always knew that Claire would be a package deal; I wouldn’t have tried to talk her out of her religion. She believes God loves her and has a plan for her life. I don’t have a problem with therapeutic moral deism. 

I’ve got a question for Claire. A voice calls out from the back of the room. Eugene moves forward, so the panel can see him. You were invited to join the board of directors of the IFC, and yet you refused, Eugene. Why was that exactly? Douglass fires back.

What is your question, Eugene? Adele asks him.  
Claire, do you want to walk out the door with your best friend?  
That’s not fair, Eugene. You’re taking the high ground.

Douglass intervenes. We’re all captives, when it comes right down to it. Most of us are afraid of losing our jobs, our health, our status, our resources. The aged among us are often imprisoned in their minds, in a body that no longer functions. Cryogenics research has grown exponentially since we know that it can be done, all because of Claire. Free Claire, your banner reads. She has freedom of conscience. She is free from want, and from fear. Here Claire is protected 24/7. She has her basic needs met, and we try to work in actualizing her wishes into the fabric of the show. She requested a Bible; she got one. She wanted a lady in waiting; she got Adele. She wanted to meet Adele’s fiancé and that happened. She wanted Marcon to read her Bible to her, and they’ve since formed a unique bond. She wanted a fencing instructor; she got Jean-Marc. What makes the show such a pleasure to be a part of is that we don’t know what she is going to want next, and how she is going to react. Yes, we at the IFC try to steer her into revealing historical and cultural information. We know almost nothing of her family life, and….  
Eugene interrupts him. Free to make her own choices, Douglass.

Your principled stand is very cavalier with her life, Eugene; you know the risks to her health. I grant you that Claire would adapt and thrive in the modern world. But her immune system wouldn’t cope. That is why we limit her activities to the sterile environment of the compound for now, and her island manor in the days to come. Your thought experiment of eventually placing Claire in a natural setting was taken up by the Board, Eugene. But you know the odds increase with exposure.

I do, Douglass, and I believe that her body has acclimated as much as it can. She’s young and has an abundance of white blood cells. Give her the choice of leaving with Adele.

Path dependency. After the IFC was formed, limiting her knowledge of modernity was the only viable option to fulfill our mandate. The thought of Claire seeing herself on TV is too awful for me to contemplate. It would seem like such a betrayal by those who love her, when none is intended. That is why we chose an island setting for her future residence; Claire will have the most modern of conveniences, but no understanding of how the world works. Is that such a bad tradeoff?  
I recommend that you and your ilk peruse the Smithsonian story of the family of Russian hermits discovered in 1978, living in Siberia off the grid for forty years, no outside human contact. They didn’t know that World War II happened, and barely subsisted at the edge of famine. All the siblings but one died from pneumonia, contracted from the geologists when they visited the mining camp. The draw of the television was irresistible. They would sit directly in front of it and stare for hours. Claire is a pre-modern personage. All her mannerisms and quirks would be eventually be lost, as she would submerse herself in TV, and slowly lose her identity. She wouldn’t be Claire anymore. It’s called programming for a reason, people, and the show runners and network executives all have an agenda.


	11. Chapter 11

Jean-Marc’s phone chirps. He looks down and sees he’s gotten a text from Nevsky. 

_Need to talk about your sister. Call me._

Where art thou? Nevsky asks him in KJV English. TK. Put your sister on. Jean-Marc chuckles. She flew back to Paris yesterday…you’re actually considering going to see her, aren’t you. Let it be a surprise, Nevsky tells him.

What did she say when you talked about me? Jean-Marc chuckles. That she doesn’t date gopnik posers. You made that up. I didn’t, I swear. What else? Adele asked her who you were, and she said that you were an enigma wrapped inside a riddle. I told her that you beat me and went on to win the gold. 

Is the lovely Adele with you? She’s coming separately. Winston’s paperwork wasn’t in order. The hound from the press conference, Nevsky comments. It looks older. Adele bought him; he’s a trained therapy dog, whatever that means. 

You do not say goodbye to Claire. Why is this? I’d rather her remember me as I was, at the top of my game. That day has not arrived yet, Nevsky interjects. And there is a long silence as Jean-Marc gets choked up and struggles to master his emotions. 

What did your sister have to say about her? She hates her. I meant about you and Claire. She told me that I got off easy and that Claire is a religious nutjob: no different than those Sunni and Shite Muslims who are always killing each other and everyone else. She’s wrong, Nevsky replies. And Renault, she let you live, but she would have killed someone like me. 

We had a connection, Nevsky. She was entirely comfortable around me. She’s that way with everyone she’s met. And she should have slapped you for staring at her ass the whole time you were working out together. Jean-Marc ignores this barb. She kept up and didn’t complain once. Ruth said that she must have been in fantastic shape before becoming an ice princess, that it was obvious she’s pushed her body hard before. Is your sister still training? Yep. I told her I felt like I was hugging a guy. 

So you are going to chase Adele around the house in Marseille now. Nevsky declares, changing the subject. Jean-Marc laughs. Lucas wants a chance with her. I’m pulling a Claire for his sake. Maybe Ruth and I will come to Marseille, after our whirlwind romance. She’d never take the time off of work. But by all means, stop in, after Ruth feeds you and sends you packing. Maybe you can give an exhibition with the guys. I’m retired. Well then maybe you can talk to Adele about Ruth; they really bonded. 

So what is it with you and my sister anyway? Long pause. Have you ever seen that movie, Out of Sight, with Marcon and the Latina? So it was like that? Yes. But better. Then I feel sorry for you, Nevsky. Drop in after. And Jean-Marc hangs up. 

**Paris, France**

How did you hear about us? Ruth asks the Coke team. Gatorade is a competitor. Word is that you were responsible for their product placement on The Claire Show. That was entirely fortuitous; nothing to do with our firm. Then why did your assistant say that you were in Iceland when he called to reschedule? It’s a great vacation destination, Ruth replies, I highly recommend it. I’m going there to protest too, the intern on the Coke team interjects. What? Her boss asks. Eugene is right; Claire needs to be free to choose her own destiny. 

Ruth’s assistant comes into the room in tears. She just told Marcon her story, he whispers huskily in Ruth’s ear. Well? The Coke team leader asks. It’s too complicated for me to explain, he gestures with a limp wrist. You have to hear her tell it in her own words. She is so fabulous - and he struts away. 

How can NJR help you? We want to put a Coke in Claire’s hand. That could backfire on you. Claire is unpredictable, to say the least. She might say that the swamp water is too strange, empty it into the sink, and use the bottle for a flower vase. The Coke team looks at each other, as they process this horrific scenario.

It’d be safer to sponsor Eugene. Adele told me he drinks Diet Coke like a chain smoker goes through cigarettes. The Coke team stares at her. You…know…Adele, the team leader manages to stammer out. Want her take on it? Ruth asks, and pulls out her phone and speed dials. 

Ruth, did you hear Claire’s story? I just…Ruth interrupts her. Adele, you’re on speaker. I need your advice. I’ve got some clients who want to put a Diet Pepsi in Eugene’s hand. The Coke team looks at her in shock. That will never happen. He’s addicted to Diet Coke. If one sits too long and goes flat, he just opens another one. He’s so wasteful. Now call me when you get off work, and you’ve seen it. Winston! And she hangs up. 

Who is Winston? Her King Charles spaniel. 

I really don’t think you need the services of our firm. This is an obvious slam dunk that you can handle internally. I’d be willing to get you his contact information so you can approach him directly, and not through channels. 

That’s very generous, Ms. Durand. But we want you to come up with some ideas to pitch Eugene, and to handle the liaison for the campaign. My caseload is packed right now. I’d like to bring in one of our other associates for the conceptual, but I will handle the initial liaison myself. 

We’d be willing to make it worth your while to handle the entire project yourself, the Coke team leader insists. That’s only possible if I don’t have to travel. That’s fine. Now what…


	12. Chapter 12

**Marseille**

You were the only man suitable for such a one as me, Claire sobs to her mirror. And then cries herself to sleep.

Lucas looks over at Adele, who has tears rolling down her face. Damn, she’s even beautiful when she’s crying, he thinks. And sees her glance over at Jean-Marc, who sits looking down at the floor, now that The Claire Show has switched over to privacy mode as Claire rests. Adele gets up and takes a step toward Jean-Marc, but then stops herself and walks upstairs to her bedroom. She’s only got eyes for him, Lucas thinks. And looks over at Nick- who he realizes has been watching him. Nick jerks his head toward the kitchen, for Lucas to follow him. He grabs two beers from the fridge, and heads out to the backyard, without bothering to look to behind him.  
What are you doing? He asks Lucas, as they throw some horseshoes. I’m living in the same house as Adele, my dream girl. I just cannot get over it. She wants Jean-Marc. If you make a play for her, it will backfire. A guy can dream, can’t he? A guy can be there for his friend, Nick responds. That’s why we’re here. Not to oogle over Adele. You have a fiancé, I don’t, so that’s easy for you to say. Just be cool with it. We’re all on the same team. What about Claire’s latest revelation? I feel really bad for Jean-Marc.

Adele and Winston come out five minutes later. Guys, will you help me put him to bed? They all go in and see Jean-Marc, who hasn’t moved. Time for a nap, Adele tells Jean-Marc. He doesn’t protest as his friends hoist him up and carry him to his bed, where he is joined by Winston. 

I want to talk to you both, Adele tells them, after she shuts the door softly. This is not going to be a house of mourning. We all have regrets. We cannot help cheer up Jean-Marc if we sit around and do nothing and just wait for the next installment of The Claire Show. So let’s live our lives and not hover over him. Now I’m going to be getting a lot of scripts from my agent. If you guys would help me read through them - well, you’re both super handsome, so even if the role isn’t right for me, maybe you’ll find one that you want to audition for. The guys look at each other and nod. There’s one more thing I’d like you to help me with. Ruth found me a yoga class. I know it’s not a guy thing, but would one of you be willing to go with me to my first session, if only to keep the press away so I can get in a good cleanse. Lucas nods. You can tell the press whatever you want about me. But not a word about what Jean-Marc is going through. I’ll go get changed and meet you outside at my car in twenty. 

Are you good with driving? Adele asks Lucas. He nods. I’m running a little late, so I just want to jump out and rush in. He shrugs. I don’t get it, he says as he gets in. The magazines say that you’re rich. Why a Fiat? It’s cute. I always wanted a convertible, and I just love the color. All the high end cars that I researched on the internet have button shift automatics, and I learned on a manual growing up. And I really don’t care if it sits out in the open, or gets keyed or dinged around town.  
Lucas starts the car and it jerks forward and stalls. Adele laughs. You don’t know how to drive a stick! I’m just rusty, Lucas says quickly. Oh. Push the clutch in. Left most petal. Now start it. Now find first. And he stalls out again. Plastic piece of shit, he mutters. And Adele breaks out in laughter as he restarts it and roars the engine. Then drops the clutch. It leaps forward, peeling out on the cobblestones. He presses the button for the gate, and it slowly swings open. Cameras and microphones swarm the car. Lucas stalls it out again and swears loudly. And races the engine, and drops the clutch only to jerk forward and stall out again. Adele is laughing so hard that she’s crying by the time she gets to the yoga studio. 

Jean-Marc, Nick, Lucas, and Adele watch the news footage later that evening. They see and hear Lucas swear loudly after stalling out again. Then yell over at Adele who is cracking up. I hate this car – then pound the steering wheel. I’d pay 500 Euro just to drive it off a cliff into the ocean. And he revs up the engine and drops the clutch, reporters jumping every which way to escape. Then he shifts further down the street into the wrong gear, and it stalls out once more. They hear Lucas curse again, and can hear Adele cackling with laughter. Then aerial footage from a helicopter shows the car stalled out in the middle of a busy intersection. I started to cramp, I was laughing so hard, Adele tells the guys, who are laughing. Then at the yoga studio, footage shows Adele hopping out, and running into the studio with her gym bag and water bottle. Then street level footage shows Lucas trying to parallel park, ramming into either car. Jean-Marc is now laughing so hard at the screen that tears come to his eyes. Lucas has his head in his hands, and is yelling out curse words at the top of his lungs. Onlookers gather, as he turns on some hip hop music, and reaches over and puts on Adele’s huge sunglasses that she’s left on the dash, as the press surrounds the car. Then the police arrive. 

A cop speaks into his shoulder mike: we’ve got a road rage incident. A pale blue Fiat Convertible parked on TK. Request backup. We’ve got a sketchy looking Caucasian woman, a ginger, arms inked up, who is blaring obscene music after damaging other cars. Subject appears unresponsive and catatonic. Officer approaching subject now. One of the cops goes up and knocks on the window with his baton. Lucas gives them the finger without looking. Subject is uncooperative and defiant. I think it’s a tranny, or some kind of freak. It’s got a scraggly looking beard, but long delicate curly hair like a woman, he says over the raucous music. Bystanders gathering. He may be waiting to act. The head cop gives the signal and they break the glass with their batons and pull Lucas out of the car through the window. With the press recording the whole scene.

Adele comes out of the yoga studio, escorted by cops. Who bring her up to Lucas, now surrounded by a large crowd, as he’s sitting on the sidewalk, handcuffed. The camera shows her gasp with shock. My car! What did you do? She asks Lucas. Who just sits in silence. She goes over and gives him a sip from her water bottle, as everyone stares at her. It’ll be alright, and she gives him a quick hug – just like Claire did with Jean-Marc, onlookers think. 

Whose cars are these? Adele asks the gathered crowd. Several step forward. Can we exchange information? Adele asks. Adele goes over and whispers to them, and they all look at Lucas, and then the cameras show them nod. What did you tell them? Jean-Marc asks. That Lucas is special. Nick and Jean-Marc roar with laughter. And I told them that I’d go good for the damages. I’ll pay you back, Lucas mutters. 

Who is in charge? Adele asks the policemen. One steps forward. I need to get him home, Adele says, before child protective services come and take him away from me. The cops laugh. I’m keeping this, the policeman says, holding up Lucas’s driver’s license in front of his face, and then pocketing it. I’ll need a certificate of remedial driver’s training before I’ll return it to you. And he gives Adele his card. Thank you, she mouths, and offers him her hand. Which he gallantly kisses, and the onlookers applaud as Adele gets the passenger door for Lucas. And then climbs into the driver’s seat. Police stop traffic so she can get out on the street through the throng of onlookers. She starts the car, and hip hop music blares out of the stereo. She turns it off and shakes her head at Lucas, who is looking out the window. And she pulls out expertly into traffic, and shifts flawlessly. I love this car, she tells Lucas. Two motorcycle cops tail them all the way back to the residence, lights flashing. 

Jean-Marc turns off the TV. Oh, that was just what I needed, he says with a big grin. Lucas grunts, and glowers at the TV. You are such a bad boy, giving the cops the finger, Adele tells him laughing. I thought it was the press pounding on my window, Lucas admits. Adele’s phone rings. It’s your sister calling me back, she tells Jean-Marc. Did you catch the news? They hear her say, as she walks away. My retarded roommate just spazzed out and destroyed my new car. But it was worth it. 

***

The next day, The Claire Show goes dark, and hourly updates of her medical status are all that is displayed on the TV screen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Paris**

Ruth, there’s a gorgeous Slavic man in an Addidas track suit wearing a gold chain who’s been waiting for you in the lobby for almost an hour, her assistant announces when she gets back in from her rooftop workout. Since when do you schedule lunch meetings? I think I know who it is. She sighs. Ever hear of Nevsky Vodka, Stefan? He nods. I don’t need this right now, she mutters. Bring him in. 

Aleksandr, you’ve put on weight, she tells him matter of factly. She’s got a towel around her neck, and is still in her sweat through workout clothes. So you do not date gopnik poser? No exceptions, she says as she leans against her desk with her arms crossed, and doesn’t move to greet him. He shrugs, takes off the chain, throws it in the trash receptacle, and then peels out of his tracksuit. He pulls a pair of frameless glasses out of his suitcoat, and puts them on. Do I look presentable now? She looks him over and surpresses a smile. Stefan, print out an NDA for Aleksandr to sign, she orders her assistant. She gestures for him to be seated. 

You never return my calls or texts, he tells her. I’m busy. Busyness is a form of laziness. Delegate more. I try. The clients want me. Then charge twice as much. You’ll lose half your clients but maintain the same income. How much do you make a year? He asks. It varies, and no, I don’t want to work for you. 

Stefan comes back with a printout. Sign this, she tells him. He does so without looking it over. Stefan looks between him and his boss. Run the presentation once through in the conference room, Stefan, and let me know when they arrive. 

I’ve got a pitch session in twenty minutes, she tells Nevsky. If you can pass yourself off as a colleague, we’ll grab a late lunch afterwards. He says nothing, and just looks at her. I need to shower. Look over these slides and my notes to familiarize yourself with the account while I get ready. He sits in her chair, and scrolls through her laptop. 

When the Coke team arrives, Ruth introduces Nevsky by his first name. This is Aleksandr. I’ve asked him to work with me on this, and sit in on our presentation today. He’s got excellent instincts and a well-honed understanding of marketing to the Millennial demographic. Nevsky vodka is his account. He makes an ambivalent gesture, a loose fist with his upraised palm, and says nothing. I like Newton’s too, the intern whispers loudly to him – pointing at his running shoes. He stares at her unflinchingly and doesn’t reply. She looks away, and wonders if she’s said something wrong. 

Eugene has a brand affinity for Diet Coke, Ruth says as her assistant begins the Powerpoint slides. We don’t see him proselytizing others though. He views it strictly as a personal preference. So we see him using our ad campaign as a platform to spread awareness of his agenda: Free Claire. Stefan cues up an ad from the early 1990s. Charles Barkley dunking a basketball, explaining that he is not a role model. _Raise your own kids._ And the ad ends with the Nike logo. 

I’d like to do something similar with Eugene. 

Voiceover: I’m fifty pounds overweight. I’m bald. I wear thick glasses. But Claire was able to see past that. Now I’m rich. It didn’t solve my problems. I still stress eat. But I drink Diet Coke because I like it. I’m free to choose. Let her be too. And a tiny Diet Coke logo on the fadeout. 

After a celebratory meal with the Coke Team, Nevsky and Ruth decide to walk back to the office. You are very good at your job, he announces suddenly. They all looked to you for affirmation because you didn’t say a word, she replies. Your nod closed the deal.  
Should I come back tomorrow? He asks. I don’t need you, Nevsky. 

But I need someone like you, he tells her after awhile. Plenty of Natashas out there who are far prettier than me. True, but not as intelligent, he retorts. 

I cannot be who you want me to be, Aleksandr. 

He smiles. Let’s move in together, and hit the ground rolling.  
Does that line ever work for you?  
There’s always a first time. 

You were supposed to lose that match to my brother after I slept with you. 

We didn’t get much sleep, as I recall, Nevsky says with a grin. And I was never more relaxed and focused in my life. Oh, by the way, he turned away the two call girls I sent to his lodgings - for all the good it did him. Great minds think alike, he adds. 

She smirks. I don’t have room for you in my life now, Aleksandr. 

Make room. She smiles at this. 

Why didn’t you ever call me back afterwards?

You were just supposed to be the biological father of my child. He absorbs this.  
And? Miscarriage. 

Help me to understand why you do this, he tells her after they walk a long ways in silence.

My father abandoned my mother when I was an infant. 

And so you could abandon me without a word or a backwards glance, he says finally. You know how the story is going to play out already. 

All relationships end in pain, she tells him matter of factly. Just ask Claire. We’re not so different, her and I.  
You are nothing like Claire, Nevsky says coldly.  
Great, another hopeless devotee.  
Is there any doubt in your mind that she would have kept her word and married your brother if he had won?  
Ruth walks in silence.  
Do you know how brave she is, and how clever, to be able to defeat your brother with his vastly superior skills. I admire her beyond measure, and I pray daily that she awakens from her coma and recovers fully.  
She would be a great mother, Ruth says snidely.  
Yes, I have no doubt.  
And I wouldn’t have been.  
A child needs a father, he says sternly.  
Says Russia’s Dos Equis man, who has gotten who knows how many girls pregnant. That is my image, not reality. I am a very traditional man. With you, I make an exception. And I’ve been crazy about you ever since. I wish to God that we had never met.

I’m sorry, Aleksandr. Ruth says after awhile. But I cannot be who you want me to be.  
I’m not asking you to leave everything and join me in Russia.  
Snorting coke in the ladies room of a nightclub, she scoffs.  
I must keep up appearances; I am Aleksandr Nevsky, after all. But I’m trying to turn a new leaf; it’s not who I want to be anymore.  
Since when?  
I met a Bible preacher at the Free Claire Rally in Iceland and became a born again Christian.  
You cannot be serious. He doesn’t reply, and they walk along in silence.  
But you are still selling the poison that is killing your country.  
Vodka is a part of our national heritage. My countrymen would buy it from someone else if I didn’t sell it. At least it’s distilled from potatoes, sourced from my own farms, and made right.  
My phone is blowing up. Do you mind if I check it? Go ahead. 

Claire’s history is now known. She tells him. Someone wrote a pamphlet way back then. Stefan’s attached it. Read it to me, he tells her, and they find a place to sit down.  
Twenty minutes later, she’s still sniffling as he finishes reading the story, after she wasn’t able to continue halfway through.  
You’re right. I’m nothing like Claire. And she starts to cry again. If she’d do that for her enemy, what would she do for her friend?  
Your brother knows.  
I spoke so horribly of her to him. He’s going to be in even more turmoil, when he reads this.  
Do you want me to go see him? Aleksandr asks. She nods. Will you come back and see me afterwards? Only if you will return my calls and texts.  
Want to go back to my place and crack open a bottle of wine? When I get back from Marseille, he replies. If we go there now, I won’t leave. She smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

George, what can I do? The guys hear Adele speak into her phone. I want to be there with her. There’s a long pause as Adele just listens. Alright. I’ll do it. She finally says, and hangs up. She looks over at Lucas and motions him over to her. You’re taking me to church. Do you have a dark suit? He shakes his head no. Borrow one of Jean-Marc’s. We’re walking down to the cathedral. He nods. Jean-Marc rolls his eyes and exhales in disgust. It’s over a mile away, Adele. I know, she says. What good is going to church going to do? George says that God is there when people gather together. Cosmic vending machine, Jean-Marc remarks. Shut up, she yells at him. God answered my prayer the last time I talked to him. He looks at her. You’re still here and breathing. And she goes up to her room, and dials the number of the cop who gave her his card. Sergeant, this is Adele. I’m calling to ask a favor...

Jean-Marc watches the news report on the big screen TV. We’re live at the cathedral, where Adele went to pray for her friend this evening, only to find the door locked. Footage shows Adele’s body racking with sobs as she kneels on the concrete steps outside the church. Lucas has his arm around her shoulder. Soon an Ethopian man with a priest collar hurriedly walks through the gathering crowd and opens the door of the historical cathedral. And then approaches Adele and helps her up, and invites her and Lucas inside. And the church lights up in the gathering dusk.  
  
People from all over the city have walked here, and gathered for a candlelight vigil, the reporter declares. Jean-Marc sees Nick handing out white candles from a panel van. So that’s what she told him when she came downstairs, Jean-Marc tells Winston, who looks back at him.  
  
Erick watches the news on the BBC in his dressing room on the set. The huge prayer vigil that has engulfed the entire block of the historic church all started when Adele left the Renault residence at sunset this evening. And footage shows her refusing to answer questions, walking to the church with her head covered by a black scarf, surrounded by police officers, and escorted by a grave looking handsome man with long flowing reddish hair in a black suit and tie. You’re secretly loving this, you bastard, Erick says to the screen. 

After the shooting is done. Lana tells Kostamo, I could just feel the menace radiating off of Rolf in your scenes. It was uncanny. I actually flinched, her costar says. He is such an amazing actor. And to be able to work with all that is happening with Claire. What’s the latest? Dr. Wu induced a coma to buy some time. They don’t have a clue what caused her fever. They think that she’s got the sweating sickness. They actually had her immersed in ice water. It’s just awful. I feel so bad for Adele. 

*** 

I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, Adele. What you did was incredible. And who is to say that it didn’t work. She ignores him, and walks back up to her room, after grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. Jean-Marc looks over at Lucas. She’s fasting, his friend tells him. Jean-Marc raises his eyebrows and says nothing.  
Nick knocks on her door a half an hour later. Cops are here for you. Are you taking that sergeant out to lunch? And she opens her door. He looks at her. She’s wearing her black scarf again. Want company? She shakes her head no, and walks downstairs and gets into the front seat of the cop car, which then drives to the cathedral. Where the Ethopian priest is waiting for her, and escorts her inside. Cops are posted at the doors. No cameras, they tell those who go inside. 

***

Erick watches the BBC again. And sees Adele walk up to the church at lunchtime, surrounded by cops. A couple of protestors are picketing the church. One is holding up a sign that reads “The God Delusion”. He sees a well dressed man in a suit go up to the protestors, and start arguing with them. Then suddenly the protestor with the sign is on the ground and being kicked and beaten by the man, his fellow protestors abandoning him and watching the beatdown from a safe distance. Damn that guy is quick, Erick thinks. Cops approach with guns drawn, but the man ignores their commands and breaks up the sign in pieces. And throws them on the fallen man. Then he calmly kneels and then goes prone. A cop puts a knee in his back as they frisk him, and then flex cuff him, and haul him up and away. The cameras zoom in. The handsome man looks pleased with himself. I’ve seen that guy somewhere before, Erick thinks. 

*** 

Jean-Marc, go down and get Aleksandr out of jail. I’m already on it, he tells his sister. But it might take Adele’s influence; he beat the living shit out of that asshole. He’s going to spend some time in the clink. That heckler deserved it, Ruth says bluntly. Why aren’t you with Adele? Why are you hiding out at home? Winston and I are reading Ben-Hur. Remember that scene in the movie, where Messala and Judah talk after the chariot race? Ruth says nothing. You see before you the broken body of a wretched animal, Jean-Marc says in English. She’s silent for awhile. I sent Aleksandr to see you. Him and I. It’s happening. So do what you have to do. Call your dad. And she hangs up. 

***

You are a marketing genius. Ruth tells Alexsandr, when he is finally allowed to call her from the detention center. They say that the American president and your prime minister actually toasted you at a state dinner in Washington DC, using shot glasses of your vodka. He laughs. I do not plan this. I was just upset about my Claire being deathly ill, and wanted to hurt someone. I explain to the police that aggression must be met with violence. And they tell me to go back to Russia. And I say no. I am here to see Jean-Marc. That I am in love with his sister. And since he cannot beat down Adele’s troubler, then so it falls upon me. They don’t know what to do with me, so I am kept here. Well, I’m in love with Adele’s defender. Hurry back and see me. And she hangs up abruptly. 

***

Camera crews follow Nevsky as he walks from the hotel lobby to a taxi in black shorts and designer flipflops. It drops him off at an Aldis, and drives away. He walks in and buys a case of red wine with cash. Then he squats outside with his purchase. Agents from the security directorate tasked to monitor him see him bum a cigarette and a light off of a worker on break, and chat him up. The agents see the worker hug himself with his arms crossed, and then Nevsky do the same, and the worker nod. What is that about? one of the agents mutters. It means you’re not Catholic, his counterpart tells him. You do that when you go up for Mass, and the priest will bless you instead of offering you the elements.  
They watch as an older elegantly dressed woman with her full shopping cart stops and asks the worker for help. He’s on break, but I’ll help. Do you know where Jean-Marc and Adele live? He asks, as they walk towards her luxury car and she presses the button for the trunk. Of course. Would you be willing to give me a ride there? And she looks him over. A tough looking handsome man with a shorn head. He’s wearing a black Addidas tracksuit top with white stripes down the arms. It’s unzipped to reveal a grey Tshirt that reads AK Operators Union, Local 47-74, with a prominent screen print of a Kalashnikov assault rifle. That’s way out of my way. The wine is for Adele; my girlfriend says it’s her favorite, so I thought I’d surprise her. She looks at him again, and her glance lingers on his designer flip flops. Who are you? Aleksandr Nevsky. Her eyes widen in recognition. Get in. I’ll take you. Let me grab my wine. 

So who is your girlfriend? Ruth. Ruth who? Ruth Nevsky soon, he says grinning at the older woman. You’re good, she tells him. You used to be some kind of cop, he tells her. And she nods. How long have you been out of jail? They snuck me out early this morning, and I went back to my suite at the Ritz, and slept in. You smoke? I quit a long time ago after I got out of the navy, and started training for the Olympics. But I still sneak one every now and then. I quit when I retired, she tells him. How? And she tells him her story the rest of the way. 

The car pulls up a block away from the gate of the Renault residence, where press, police, and gawkers are gathered. Nevsky thanks her and gets out with the case of wine. And he walks past the assembled press who loiter around, up to the gate and cops a gopnik squat there. Reporters realize who he is, and flock around him. A security guard on the inside speaks into a walkie talkie, and a minute later the gate opens, and he casually strolls through and walks up toward the house. 

Lucas gets the door. Come on in, dude. Jean-Marc is working out. I’ll take you to him. And he sets the case of wine on the kitchen counter and they go into the basement where Nick is spotting Jean-Marc as he’s doing one arm incline dumbbell presses. What are you working out today? Aleksandr asks him. Chest and bis. With some interset abs. Want to get in on it? I just started. I’ll do my own workout, while I keep an eye on you. Where is Adele? She’s doing her hot yoga in town.  
And he goes over in the corner and takes off his jacket and kicks off his flip flops. Nick laughs when he sees the tshirt. Where did you get that? It is a gift from my pastor in America. Your pastor? I meet him at Free Claire Rally in Iceland and become born-again Christian. The guys burst out laughing. And Nevsky starts doing burpees. Twenty minutes later, he’s still doing them, as Jean-Marc finishes the last of his Roman Chair abwork. Lucas throws him a towel. Stop already. 

*** 

Adele finds the guys lounging around the pool in the backyard in the late afternoon sun. Winston comes out ahead of her and rushes over to Jean-Marc. Adele goes over and sits next to Aleksandr. Isn’t this amazing? she says, as she gestures at the view. You’re amazing, he tells her. I love you, Lady Adele. Okay, you pass, Adele says quickly. And they both laugh. Lucas looks on in astonishment as Nevsky takes her hand. How is Lady Claire? I too pray for her daily. And Lucas sees her squeeze his hand. Was it you who brought the case of my favorite red? Ruth tells me that I am not to show up empty-handed. How shall I reward you? Go with me to the Pari Roller on Friday night. I’ve always wanted to do that, Adele shrieks. Now what shall I cook for you? Tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich, he tells her. You are way too easy to please.  
  
Ruth told me that you are a born again Christian, that you meet a preacher from the States at the Free Claire rally. Adele mentions as they sit at the dinner table. Nevsky nods. It is true. I love Lady Claire; she fascinates me. I think watching her read her French Bible and pray planted the seed of faith in my heart. Is this how it worked for you? Adele nods. 

So what happened at the Free Claire rally? Jean-Marc asks. Well I’m there because I cannot stop watching the show. And I see that you both truly do love her, he tells Adele and Jean-Marc, and how depressed she is once you have left her. And so I support Eugene financially. It is wrong to keep her in confinement and ignorance. 

So I’m at the rally, and after Eugene has finished speaking, a tall lean bearded man with his head shorn like mine bounds up to the microphone, and starts quoting from the Bible, from the book of the Revelations of St. John the Apostle. And reads a passage about two witnesses coming at the end of days. I believe that Claire is the first. Who do you all think will be the second? He asks. And the crowd listens in shocked silence, as he says that King James Bible is the inspired and infallible Word of God.  
Now let me tell you what else it says. And he starts ranting against the sinful nation of Iceland. It was gripping stuff, but the crowd starts to jeer him, and drowns out what he’s trying to say. And the cops come and haul him away for hate speech against the sodomites, who I also detest.  
I go and bail him out of jail, and get him released into my custody. The cops think that this is absolutely hilarious, by the way. And we go out for coffee and talk about Claire and what she believes. And he walks me down the Romans road, and tells me that I must believe on the Lord Jesus Christ. Turn from my sins or burn in hell, I say. That’s more of a threat than an invitation. Works salvation is a false doctrine, he tells me. You cannot earn your way into heaven. It’s all by grace through faith. Accept the free gift. Or are you too proud? 

And I did, and my life has changed, although I am still a sinner, as your sister well knows. So you’ve talked to Ruth about this? Jean-Marc asks. Some. When I see her again, we’ll work through it - in bed. Adele laughs at this, and gives him a high five. She invited him back to her place, and he actually passed, she tells Lucas and Nick. So she’s convinced that he’s turned a new leaf. You’re making me sound better than I am. I told her that I wouldn’t be able to leave to come here. I’m not that changed; I’m still a man. But I do want to marry her, if she’ll have me. Are you good with that? Jean-Marc nods. 

So what does your fire breathing pastor say about you and the heathen woman? Lucas asks. Nevsky looks at him steadily, anger boiling from his countenance. Lucas backs down quickly. Sorry, I was just trying to make a joke. My bad. What did he say about Ruth? Adele presses. I told him that I’ve been in love with her since we first met. And that I was going to see her and put it all on the line like Jean-Marc did with Lady Claire. And Pastor Jerry only asked me if she had been married before. When I told him that she had not been, he just said, alright. And then we talked barefoot distance running, which he is really into.  
So if she was divorced, then you’re not allowed to marry her? Lucas asks. That is correct. It would be breaking the 6th Commandment, Thou shalt not commit adultery. So my mother’s marriage to my father is illegitimate in his eyes, and I’m a bastard, Jean-Marc interrupts angrily.  
I’ve seen your parents at various social gatherings. The devotion they have to each other is an example for us all, Nevsky says quietly. You didn’t address the issue I raised, Jean-Marc replies in a calmer tone. I ask Pastor Jerry this, because I too wonder about the implications of this teaching. And he says that he would never consent to marry them in his church. But what is done is done, and it is a valid marriage, and they must honor their new vows. But they wouldn’t be welcome to attend his church? They would be welcome to attend, Jean-Marc, but continued fellowship is a privilege, not a right. Where I was going with Adele’s question is that as Christians, she and I must use the Bible as the rule and measure of our conduct. Lucas and Nick give each other a knowing look that says what a hypocrite. And I fall short daily in thought, word, and deed. 

So this pastor is married? Adele asks. He could not be a legitimate elder unless he was, and ruled well over his own household. Jean-Marc breaks out laughing. You and my sister: that is going to be something to watch. Nevsky ignores him and talks to Adele. He met his wife when he was out soul-winning in Germany, and she became a Christian. And they now have eight children. Adele gasps: eight kids! They’re all hers? Aleksandr nods, number nine is on the way. Well behaved, polite kids. All home-schooled. No TV. All have library cards and are well read. Ruth and I will visit them, once we are married. 

Sounds like you’ve found a cult, Lucas says. I can understand why you’d think that, Nevsky replies, because Pastor Jerry is such a charismatic leader and an obvious man of God. Here’s the difference: cults don’t let you leave. I’ll tell you a story. So I wish to go to America and visit his Independent Fundamentalist King James Only Baptist church. And he tells me that I’m not welcome to attend. You’re a known drunkard and a fornicator. Neither of which is welcome in our fellowship. And he shows me a passage of Scripture which teaches this clearly, so I am not offended. And then he tells me the story of this couple who were living together who started coming to his church. After a few weeks, he took them aside, and talked to them. Look, you’re new believers, I get that. But you are not going to corrupt our fellowship. Now either get married within the next six weeks or leave. And they left and went to a different church. Pastor Jerry doesn’t compromise on the teachings of the Bible. And I respect that about him.

Here I thought you were this Russian bon vivant, Adele tells him. Actually I am a warrior at heart, Nevsky says with a grin. 

Do you know how to swim? He asks her, as they drink wine around the fire pit, watching the sun set. Of course. Let’s swim out there after dark, he says, nodding at the Chateau D’If. Are you crazy? We’d get run over by a cargo ship. And it’s got to be totally illegal. It’s only a kilometer, he tells the guys, who are clearly reluctant, but don’t want to lose face in front of Adele. Winston comes over and stands on Nevsky’s lap. Go away; I hate dogs, Aleksandr tells him. And he gets a big slurp in response. That’s my cue, he says getting up. Are you guys coming? My biceps keeps twitching; I think I overdid it today, so I’m staying in, Jean-Marc says in jest. How are we going to get there? Lucas asks. We’ll hitch a ride with one of the reporters camped out at the gate. Maybe we’ll draft him into going with us…


	15. Chapter 15

Winston rushes through his doggie door and finds Adele reading in bed and begins barking and whining. What is it, Winston? Adele jumps out of bed and rushes behind Winston down the hall, and down the stairs to Jean-Marc’s room, where the dog disappears through the little magnetic door. She knocks on the door. No answer. Winston comes back out and whines, so she follows him cautiously into Jean-Marc's steam-filled bathroom. No, No, No - Adele whimpers, as she sees Jean-Marc collapsed on the floor of the shower. 

Half an hour later, Adele is curled up on the couch with Winston in the den, watching the news about the beach party. The police are now trolling for swimmers, the reporter announces, and interviews one of the young people gathered around the bonfire. What’s happening? Aleksandr Nevsky and his friends are swimming to the old fortress/prison. He intends to claim it for Russia. The camera shows the line that Nevsky has drawn in the wet sand and something written in front of it that has been trampled by footprints. How many people went in? A couple dozen guys. A few girls. 

Jean-Marc comes out of his room. He sits on the other end of the couch, and watches the news with her in silence. Winston stretches in Adele’s lap and walks over to Jean-Marc’s side. He plops down there, and falls asleep. Nevsky wrote “big boy rules” in the sand, drew a line, and then went into the water without looking back, she tells him. He doesn’t reply, and just stares at the screen. 

Police boats scan the water with spotlights, and pick up swimmers. A cameraman records Lucas and Nick and a bunch of other swimmers being brought ashore in flexicuffs, and perp walked to a police van. Then a news helicopter spotlights Nevsky taking a leak against the old fortress, while taking a pull on a bottle of vodka. A police boat quickly speeds over to the dock. He raises his arms in triumph, and sets the bottle down on the launch, and then makes a running dive back into the water, where he disappears underwater. 

Adele laughs, and they watch as the cops search the waters for him with spotlights, but are blinded by the news helicopter also searching. In the chaos, Nevsky vanishes - only to be seen the next day having lunch with the Russian ambassador. 

He does everything right, Jean-Marc says, as he shuts off the TV. He is the best fencer in the world. Two gold medals to prove it. He used his celebrity to create his own brand of vodka and sources it responsibly and makes it top shelf quality at a reasonable price. He bankrolls Eugene’s Free Claire movement, and doesn’t tell anyone about it. He gets my sister to fall for him, and was about ready to jump across the table and throttle Lucas when he called her a heathen woman. He beats up your heckler and gets thrown in jail, and the two most powerful men in the world are toasting him for it, with his own vodka. Then he comes here and you two hit it off just like that, when Lucas cannot even get close to you. Apparently he even got Nick to go along on his crazy dare. And now he’s a born again Christian, and you can tell he’s sincere about it. If the IFC had chosen him instead of me, he’d be married to Claire, not all sliced up. 

Adele looks at him, and raises her eyebrows skeptically. 

I hate this, Adele. This uncertainty, not knowing whether she’s going to make it. I play it over and over in my head. What I should have done different. But knowing what I know now, if I could do it all over again, I’d just stay silent. 

Jean-Marc, I’m glad now that you had the courage to tell Claire that you loved her. She needed to hear it. You spoke not just for you, but all the viewers of the show. Don’t wish to change that. 

Why did she have to do this to me? Why did she take it so far? 

Claire landed the most eligible bachelor in Amsterdam. I think she came at him the same way she came at you. And you didn’t measure up to her dead fiancé. Newsflash: no one ever will. Not even Nevsky. And I think that’s why she got so depressed afterwards, because she figured that out.

She never loved me. It was all for you, all of it. 

I’ve thought about this a lot, Jean-Marc. Claire knows that she is beautiful. And she is super-smart. We already talked about what if you had won. Well, what if she had looked right back at you, and said, I love you too, Jean-Marc. What then? 

She never loved me, Jean-Marc declares emphatically. No, it’s just that she loves me a whole lot more than you, Adele declares. Now what if. What would you have done? 

Kissed her. Adele smiles at this. Douglass would have sent in Dr. Wu as a cooler. Then what? Script it for me. I don’t know, Jean-Marc says. C’mon, Jean-Marc; this shouldn’t be difficult for you. I’d wait for her cue about what to do next, I suppose. She’d have Marcon read some Bible verses that would make sense of it all. Adele nods. And it’s then you’d learn that she expects you to marry her. And you’d feel trapped and honor bound to follow through, but this is moving way too fast. Maybe Douglass would offer you an out, and have the governor refuse permission. Do you really want to go through with this, Jean-Marc? But you set aside your reservations about her archaic beliefs, and insist on it. And then he’s got you. And The Claire Show turns into The Newlyweds, and you would be both the most envied and soon the most despised man on the planet. And someone would have shot you sooner or later - probably Nevsky - Adele says with a wicked grin. Jean Marc gives a slight chuckle at this dig. 

Claire gave you an out, Jean-Marc. She told you up front what she expected: marriage. If you don’t like her terms, there’s the door, never come back. So let’s say you won, and have proven yourself worthy with your sword to hear her last name. You’d be the most admired man on the planet. And you’d use your stature to join with Eugene. The Claire Show ends now, you’d insist. But Douglass would talk you into letting it continue until your wedding at your island manor. The IFC will sign it over to you, Jean-Marc, as a wedding present. No cameras. Claire is going to be my wife, and fairly won. I’m not going to share her with anyone. Does that sound about right, Jean-Marc? He doesn’t say anything. 

And here we are. Claire is in a coma and struggling to live. While we are struggling to process all this from our comfortable perch, surrounded by friends. What if God takes her home? 

Then I’ll join her. Adele shakes her head no. No, you won’t. I need you. And you cannot do that to your parents and your friends. There’s millions of people around the world who look up to you. You cannot let them down. They sit in silence for awhile. 

You really scared me tonight, Jean- Marc, when I found you in the shower. I thought you had ended it all when Winston fetched me, whining and barking. Don’t ever scare me like that again. And with that, Adele goes to bed, and leaves Jean-Marc sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to meet Adele. This isn’t a good time, Chloe. Both Claire and Jean-Marc are in rough shape, and it’s a lot for her to deal with. She frowns at this. It’ll happen in due time. She’s asked about you. What did you tell her? That I love you. She looks at him incredulously. Is that all you said? What else is there to say? How about my last name? And that I’m a fashion buyer for Harrods. And that I used to date Jean-Marc. He doesn’t respond to this. My father is getting tired of you putting him off, Nick. Stay here in London and work for him, and we can set a date for our wedding. 

I want Jean-Marc to get back on his feet first. Lucas can help him with that by himself, she replies. Nick chuckles drily. It’d be awkward for Adele if I left. With the three of us, it works somehow. It’s always been The Three Musketeers since prep school, Chloe scoffs. When are you going to grow up and stop living out a childhood fantasy? Jean-Marc finally has, she says after a pause. Look where his gift took him, Chloe. And look where your gift took you: the Greek Olympic team. Why wasn’t that enough?

I got to meet Nevsky, Chloe. And did you actually open your mouth and speak to him? He frowns at her. This is who I am. I don’t have the charisma of Jean-Marc or your father. She reaches out and grabs his hand. I’m sorry. I’m not myself tonight. I’ve always known that you’re the strong silent type. And so devoted that it doesn’t bother me at all that you live together with the most beautiful woman in the world. He gives her a puzzled look. We don’t live together. And she purses her lips and tries not to smile, as he grins at her. 

She sighs, and says in a resigned voice. So Nevsky? He’s taking Adele rollerskating around Paris tonight. And that’s why you wanted me to take today off work and meet you there? He nods. She puts her head in her hands. UGGGHHH. Why couldn’t you just come out and say that last night when you called, like a normal human being?

He looks at her, and doesn’t say anything. She flags down the waiter. Check please. And goes back to glaring at him. Well? I wanted you to come for my sake, he says, to make a small sacrifice for me. She says nothing, and takes the check, and signs it – put it on my father’s account, she tells the waiter. Who nods and disappears promptly. I don’t like being tested, she snaps. Shall we go? And she stands up and heads toward the coat room, as he follows. He helps her into her coat, and then puts his own on, and grabs his umbrella, and opens it as they step into the outside drizzle. She grabs his arm, as an enterprising reporter and a cameraman are waiting outside. Nick, how’s Jean-Marc? Can you give us an update? Chloe smiles up at Nick, and makes him stop. My fiance is a man of few words, she tells the reporter. Adele asked him about me, and all he said was, I love her. And she laughs. Besides, she’s with that crazy Russian tonight, rollerskating the streets of Paris. The reporter’s mouth opens wide, and then immediately produces a cell phone, and starts talking into it, and the cameraman stops filming. 

Nick and Chloe walk to her car, not speaking. Get in, Nick. He doesn’t move. I’m heading back to Marseille tonight. I’ll go with you. He shakes his head no. I’m breaking off our engagement. Because of that? You were my dream girl, Chloe. But I just woke up. And he turns and walks away. Nick, I love you, he hears her say. NICK. 

Lucas looks down at his phone. Chloe’s calling, he tells Jean-Marc as they sit on the couch watching a rerun of Bleeding Me, with Winston snoring between them. You want to talk to her? Not really. Lucas lets it ring through. Immediately, the phone starts to ring again. He picks up. This better be good, Chloe. Lucas, Nick and I had a fight; I need you to talk to him. He makes an abrupt triumphal gesture. Then takes a deep breath. Of course, he says somberly. Is there anything in particular you want me to tell him? Have him call me when he gets in. I don’t care what time. I’ll pass that along, Chloe. I haven’t heard from him at all. Do you want me to shoot him a text? She thinks about this. No. Are you sure about that? Yes. Thank you, though, Lucas. You’re welcome. How’s Jean-Marc doing? He pauses. I don’t think hearing about this would be good for him, he says as he looks over at Jean-Marc, who is waving him off frantically. Yes, you’re right. What was I thinking? Look, I’m in the middle of something - something. She catches her breath. Oh-sorry, she says quickly. Later. And he presses disconnect. 

YES! He shouts and gives Jean-Marc a high five. Winston wakes up and jumps off the couch and goes to his doggie bed a few feet away and goes back to sleeping. Jean-Marc presses resume on the remote, and they rewatch the brutal scene where Lana nearly beats Jax to death, and then throws the photographs on his prone body and leaves. The episode ends with Raul dragging his rival’s unconscious body into the emergency room, tears streaming down his handsome face.  
When the show reboots, you know he’s going to tell her the truth eventually. Lucas tells Jean-Marc, who says nothing, and flips the channel over to The Claire Show. _Claire is in a medically induced coma_ , the screen reads. _The best medical minds of the world are working around the clock…_ He shuts off the TV. I’m rooting for Jax, man. And you know what she is going to do to Raul when she finds out. Damn, she’s fine. 

*** 

How was the Pari Roller? Fun, Adele answers, as she scoops up an ecstatic Winston into her arms. I was a little sore today, but nothing major for the distance we skated. What did you do with Nevsky? He’s staying there. And it was just him and Ruth together the whole time anyway. I told them not to worry about me, and they went racing off. So you skated by yourself? Lucas asks astonished. She nods and then asks, do you want to go with me next week? Hell, yes. Jean-Marc throws back his head and laughs, and then grins at Adele. 

FYI, Nick and his fiance are on the outs, Jean-Marc mentions. What happened? If I had to guess, he broke it off. She called me last night, and Lucas makes a rolling motion with his hand. Have either of you talked to Nick? They shake their heads no. So you want him out of this relationship? And they both nod eagerly. Alright. I’m going to bed. She puts Winston back down. Are you coming with me? she asks as she looks at Winston, who looks right back at her. She turns around and leaves, and he follows right behind her up the stairs. But half an hour later, he goes into Jean-Marc’s room and jumps up on his bed and curls up to sleep. Later that night, he woofs once to wake up Jean-Marc when Nick comes into the house. 

The next morning, Adele knocks on Nick’s door. He stumbles over and opens it a crack, and looks at her. His face is unshaven, and his eyes are bloodshot. Take me to church? She asks. We leave in half an hour. He shuts the door. But a half an hour later, he comes downstairs showered and clean shaven in a suit, and she hands him a cup of coffee as they walk out to her car. She drives. After the service, she asks him - want to get lunch? He shakes his head no. How’s Claire doing? She takes his hand and squeezes it. Same. But still, thank you for asking, even with all that is going on in your life. How do you handle it? He asks her. The priest told me to ‘let go and let God”. I don’t know what that means, Nick says after a while. Me neither, she tells him. And they both start to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**LeMonde** , exclusive photos. “Skating Alone”. Pictures of Adele with her helmet, elbow and knee pads on, rollerblading through the streets of Paris at night. 

**Daily Mirror** , Page Six. A picture of Adele and Nick coming out of church together, her clutching his arm. Reuters has learned that Nicodemus “Nick” Pappadimos has split with his long time fiance, Chloe Burgess, daughter of financier Clive Burgess. “Nick”, son of shipping magnate, Andrea Pappadimos, was seen this past Sunday escorting Adele to her church. Nick, Lucas, and Jean-Marc were known in fencing circles as the “Three Muskeeters”, and currently live with Adele at the Renault chateau in Marseille. 

Nick receives a monogrammed card in the mail a week later. 

_Dear Nick,  
You were very good to Chloe - she’s only now coming to realize what she had. Obviously, I was disappointed to hear that you broke off the engagement, but I’m writing to let you know that my offer of a place for you at the firm still stands, and isn’t contingent upon being my son-in-law. When Jean-Marc gets back on his feet, I’d like to meet for dinner and discuss it. The firm could use a man like you. Please keep an open mind.  
Best wishes,  
Clive _

*** 

I don’t like you palling around with that Russian; he’s not a good role model. Foolish companions corrupt good morals. Now your father wants to talk to you, Nicodemus, and he hears his mother handing over the phone. Hello, son. Hello, dad. I want you to rethink breaking off your engagement to Chloe. You know what her father did for our family. If it wasn’t for his advice, I never would have sold out at the peak, and we would be underwater like everyone else in the container freight business. Nick remains silent. We owe him a debt of honor, Nicodemus. I got a call, just last week, wanting to know if I was interested in buying back our shipping line, for forty cents on the dollar. What did you decide? I’ll buy it back when it comes up in bankruptcy court - for pennies on the dollar. Then you’re going to get in a bidding war with the Chinese, Nick counters. His father groans. This is something that I’d really like to talk to Clive about, but now I don’t have a pretext to call him. By the way, what did he say about my LNG fleet idea? Pioneers take the arrows; settlers take the land. His father grunts, then retorts – but pioneers get the best land. IF they can keep it, Nick responds. He’s a contrarian, dad; you know he despises momentum plays. Well, it’s more up to you, Nicomedus. Do you want to jet set until you get married, then manage a declining position, or go for growth? Clive liked my idea of a public-private partnership for an LNG terminal, as a way to hedge our bets, and lock in monopoly profits. Our issuances would be valued as a utility company then. But this isn’t Clive’s line. He basically wants to buy distressed debt and ride the wave. Did you ever read that Schumpeter book I gave you? If it’s not on audio, then it’s in the pile, his father answers. Clive was the one who recommended it to me, dad. 

Have you heard from him since? He wrote me a note, still offering me the job, and wants to get together for dinner to discuss it when Jean-Marc is back to good. See, this is the kind of family that you’d be marrying into. Such class. I don’t think Chloe and I are right for each other, dad. Knowing that, would you still have me go forward? His father is silent for awhile. Is this because of Adele? No. 

You know you can buy a fast car like your friend, and your mother and I wouldn’t complain. It’s not me. What good is having a fortune if my only son refuses to spend it? You’re only young once. Nick chuckles a little. You and mom should enjoy it while you’re still able. We do, son. We do. Now how is Jean-Marc? He’s playing his cards close. I think he talks to Adele though, when Lucas and I aren’t around. Claire worked him over pretty good, and now with not knowing... It’s tough, his dad comments. I’m glad you’re there, Nicodemus. How is Lucas? He’s crazy about Adele. What does she think of his new car? I think she prefers her little Fiat convertible and wants to be left alone. But she’s letting him drive her to Paris this weekend to meet up with Ruth, who is seeing Nevsky now. They’re going to double. Hmpfh. 

What do you think about Adele? I think she’s trying too hard to live up to Claire’s opinion of her. But I’m glad she’s here – she’s keeping Jean-Marc from self-destructing. She cooks dinner for us, and her dog has the run of the house, and always sleeps with Jean-Marc. It’s working so far, and he’s managing to hold it together. 

When are you and mom going to come visit us? A son should visit his parents, his father snarls, and they both chuckle. I’ve got Jean-Marc duty this weekend, but maybe I can get him out of the house, and bring him home. You do that, son. Your mother will invite his parents, then he won’t have a choice. Winston will have to come too…


	18. Chapter 18

Erick walks out, and the audience rises, and gives him a standing ovation. He sits down on the chair adjacent to the host's desk, and looks out into the audience, his face revealing nothing, as he looks this way and that. The studio audience claps even harder. He stands up, and takes a brief bow. And remains standing with his head down, and his hands cupped together, tapping his thumbs, as the audience returns slowly returns to their seats. 

I’ve never seen that before, the host says in wonder, after Erick has taken his seat again. So you’re back to filming Bleeding Me. Yes. I’ve brought along a clip of the next episode. Insert: _confrontation scene where Rolf uses a Count Dracula drawstroke to produce his concealed handgun._

That is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. The host pronounces and the audience claps enthusiastically. Where did you come up with that? I had a lot of time on my hands, sitting in my jail cell in Iceland. What was it like being tassed? Like a full body charley horse. It left me just physically drained, and I’ve still got scars where the prongs hit me. 

So what would you have told Claire, if they let you see her? Name your test for me to win your hand. 

Have you spoken to Jean-Marc since the duel? Erick shakes his head no. I wish him a speedy recovery, and a fantastic life – with someone else. The host giggles nervously. Tell us how you really feel. I just did. Members of the audience look at each other, and some laugh awkwardly. 

I thought you and Jean-Marc were friends. We are acquainted socially and on friendly terms, but friends is too strong a word. He had his chance with Claire. Now I wish to be given an opportunity to prove myself worthy of her. What did Clooney tell you to get you to end your hunger strike? _Get up, Erick. Kill and eat._ Huh? That’s between him and me, Jimmy. I have mad respect for him, and I don’t wish to explain. 

How did Claire beat Jean-Marc? Marcon told me a story when he came to bail me out of jail. I’ll share it with you, because I think it explains a lot. So there was this ancient aikido grandmaster who took on all comers at this promotional event, and he’s taking down black belts like it’s nothing. And a local boxer is persuaded to give it a try. He’s reluctant, because he doesn’t want to hit a frail old Japanese man. But they face off, and he proceeds to knock out the grandmaster with one punch. Claire is like that boxer. She didn’t fight by tournament fencing rules. And her mode of attack was so unexpected that he couldn’t adapt as she moved to a position of advantage and took out his mobility. Then when he wouldn’t yield, she put him down. How did you feel, watching that? I respected her for it, and thought he deserved it. The host and audience are shocked. 

You’re a rather outspoken guy. Not really. But when your audience stood for me, I decided to give it to them straight. What about the rumors of you fighting with the network? That is behind us. They were in the right, and I was in the wrong. But I had to put it all on the line for Claire, because that’s what Jean-Marc did. He almost lost his life. I almost threw away my acting career. 

Well, it’s a moot point, because she’ll never know, the host states. Erick glares at him. I’ll know that I did what I had to do. And I can live with myself and go back to working on my craft. I don’t want my audience to say, you should have seen Erick a year ago, before he met Claire, he was such an incredible actor. No. I want them to say, you should see him now. He’s gotten even better since he met Claire. The man is a serious student, and is constantly adding to his repertoire, and upping his game.

Well, I cannot wait to watch the next episode of Bleeding Me, the host announces, and the band kicks in and the show cuts to commercials. That was intense, Jimmy tells Erick, as they shake hands.


	19. Chapter 19

Are you up for going to Athens for the weekend? Nick asks Jean-Marc, as the gang sits at dinner. How are your parents doing? Jean-Marc asks, not answering. Dad is going stir crazy, not having a business to run. Is he still tight with Clive? I think the situation is too awkward for either of them to want to be the first to call. Is he still pushing you to join Clive’s cult? Lucas laughs, and Adele looks puzzled. Clive is a financial genius, Jean-Marc explains. He’s surrounded himself with others who speak his language so he can evaluate their best ideas. He reveals the errors in their thinking, while they defend their theses as best they can. It’s a free for all until Clive and his directors make the final call.   
You’ve worked there? Adele asks Nick. I spent a summer there as an intern. The culture shock took a lot of getting used to. I was expected to pitch right in. My first day, I’m introduced: this is my daughter Chloe’s boyfriend. I like him, so he’s interning here for the summer. Now what’s going on in the news that we can trade on, Pappadimos? And my mind just goes blank. You’re from Greece. Slick bastards who hired Goldman Sachs to cook the books so they made it into the EU, a twiggy woman with a comb over says. Now we have to bail your asses out yet again. Nobody wants to touch their bonds. I say we corner the market. Germany will vote to pay. And others piped up for and against, and argued passionately on the merits as they saw it. What do you think, Pappadimos? Clive asks me. And I sheepishly tell the room that I don’t know enough to offer an informed opinion. And everyone stood up and clapped. We’re not clapping your ignorance. We’re clapping your honesty, and for not wasting our collective time. Adele smiles at this tidbit. And I spent the rest of that week researching Greek politics, the EU, the ECB, just so I would be informed. But the subject never came up again. Oh, the firm made a mint on taking a long position on Greek bonds, and Twiggy got a huge bonus. It’s not a place for wallflowers or for yes-men. If you haven’t thought through your ideas, you’ll pay the price. But it’s not personal. Check your ego at the door.   
Are you still thinking about going there after? Lucas asks him. No one would be able to say that it’s nepotism when your star began to shine now. I’m not willing to make any long term decisions right now. I’m good where I’m at. And he puts his hand forward, and Jean-Marc and Lucas follow suit, and they all look at Adele- come on, you’re one of us now, Jean-Marc tells her. And she puts her hand in the mix. ALL for ONE, and ONE for ALL, they chant. You really are the Three Muskeeters, she giggles.   
How about we fly out of Nice? Jean-Marc finally replies after everyone has finished eating. Nick shrugs. Fine by me. Why Nice? Lucas asks. My parents were married in the cathedral there. I wish to visit it and make a vow of my own. Care to share? Adele asks. He looks at her for awhile, and then takes and empties his wineglass, and sets it down on the table. You three are my witnesses. I intend to go there to solemnly vow that I will become a Christian if Claire lives. Lucas raises his eyebrows, and looks at Jean-Marc skeptically. I want you to get me there with no fanfare, Jean-Marc tells Nick. I’ll take care of it, his friend promises. I’ll make sure the cameras stay on my car, so you can make a clean getaway. Lucas interjects. It’s going to be an epic ride to Paris, he promises Adele, and she grins at him as they all chuckle. Then she looks at Jean-Marc seriously. What? Ask boldly, Jean-Marc, and God’s will be done. Lucas abruptly gets up from his seat, and collects the dishes, and brings them to the sink to wash. Hell, I’d become a Christian if it got me Adele, he thinks to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

The press gathered at the gate watches as security gives the pool cleaner a hard time. The man in coveralls hands a work order on a clipboard out of the window to one of the guards, who then makes a show of calling the office of the pool cleaning firm while another guard opens the door of the panel van, and looks inside. Eventually, the head guard speaks into his walkie talkie, and motions the van through the opening gate.  
An hour later, Nick helps Jean-Marc into the panel van with the magnetic decals, and loads their bags, while Adele says goodbye to Winston. She hands him to Jean-Marc, rubs his arm briefly, and then surprises Nick with a hug.  
The guards wave the van through the gate without bothering to stop it. A slow news day, thinks one of the paparazzi. But all that changes when Lucas’s car pulls up to the gate.

What happened with Chloe? Jean-Marc asks his friend after they’ve been on the road for awhile. She got upset with me again, and was really bossy. Then the press hit us outside the restaurant and it was like a switch flicked. And I thought about one of Lucas’s lines: women keep wanting me to change, and yet the only thing I keep changing is girlfriends. Jean-Marc chuckles. I just cannot see you saying that to Chloe. I told her that she was my dream girl, but that I had just woken up. OUCH! That is going to grate on her. She isn’t just going to let you go, you know. They drive in silence for awhile. I really like Clive, Jean-Marc comments. My dad still wants me to go through with it, especially after the advice Clive gave him. Even now with the market meltdown, we’re sitting pretty. Most of your money still parked with Clive? Nick nods. Then don’t worry about it. It’s going to come up while I’m home. 

Adele is starting to look good to you, Jean-Marc declares. Adele has always looked good to me, Nick counters with a smile. And so you avoid her? Yep. Adele or Claire? Jean-Marc asks. Both are out of my league, Nick sidesteps. Do you think I should give Chloe another chance? No, Jean-Marc replies immediately. 

An hour later, Jean-Marc’s phone chirps, interrupting the silence and waking up Winston. Jean-Marc looks at the screen. It’s from Dr. Wu, he announces. Is Claire OK? Nick asks worriedly. She’s out of her coma, fever is gone. Nick nods, and listens as Jean-Marc calls her for more information. 

After the call is done, Jean-Marc shuts off his phone and stares out the window. Nice 40 Kilometers, a sign reads on the expressway. Eventually, he looks over at Nick. I believe. Nick gives him a quick glance and doesn’t comment. As they approach the city, Nick wonders aloud, still head to the cathedral? Nah, I’m good, Jean-Marc responds. You? I’d rather get home early. 

***

After the private jet lands in Athens, the co-pilot comes back to see Nick and Jean-Marc. Customs is en route. I’ll give them your passports and Winston’s papers to stamp. It’s just a formality. Thank you, Nick tells the man, who lingers, obviously wanting to talk to Jean-Marc. Can I ask about Claire? he finally says. Have you heard anything? The good news is that she’s out of her coma, and the fever is gone. The bad news is that Dr. Wu says that I’ll be ambulatory before she gets out of the intensive care unit, and I’ll be able to fence again by the time she is ambulatory. I don’t think the show is going to start back up for months. You guys should do your own reality show in the meantime, the co-pilot enthuses. Life with Adele. That must be so awesome. The pilot comes back. They’ve arrived. May I pet Winston? Nick looks at the pilot. It bothers him when people pat him on the head, and won’t allow him to make his manners. So you have to let him lick your hand after you pet him so he can say thank you. The pilot scratches his ear, and sure enough, Winston licks his hand. Several minutes later, the pilot carries Winston down the stairs, and everyone watches in silence, as Jean-Marc scoots down the steps. Nick pulls him upright when his good leg reaches the tarmac and hands him his crutches. Thanks. Don’t pat his head, the pilot snaps at the customs agent. Come at him so he can see your hand, and let him lick it. A taxi pulls up, and Nick helps Jean-Marc into the front passenger seat, then loads their bags, and takes Winston back from the pilot.  
Where to? the driver asks in Greek. Jean-Marc answers and the man looks over at him - shocked. This isn’t his first time in Athens, Nick tells the driver. 

*** 

Jean-Marc! Hi, mom. He tells Nick’s mother in Greek, and gives her a one-armed hug when she comes over to where he is eating leftovers that he’s pulled out of the fridge. We didn’t eat in Nice, he explains. You’re early. You aren’t supposed to be here for another four hours. And yet here we are, Jean-Marc says with a smile, politely ignoring the implied question. Where is Nicodemus? He’s out walking Winston, touring the grounds. How is he? He is in excellent health. She puts her hands on her hips, and is about to protest his reticence, when Jean-Marc changes the subject. What is the protocol here, Maria? Does Winston’s poo need to be picked up and bagged, or can it be left to fertilize the soils. Just make sure it ends up on the grass, not on the walkways. I’m going to call Andrea. But first, can I get you something to drink with that? Booze. She tugs his ear affectionately. Andrea, our French son is here. Pause. It’s a mystery. How did you get here? She asks Jean-Marc, phone in hand. Taxi. They took a taxi. Pause. Then she says something in Greek, and hangs up. 

So tell me, Jean-Marc, why my Nicodemus broke up with Chloe? He lifts his plate. Because she cannot cook like this. Maria crosses her arms and doesn’t smile. He shrugs. I’m glad he dumped her; she took him for granted. Nick walks in with Winston in his arms, and goes over and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. Who ignores them both, and walks away. She was just asking me about Chloe, Jean-Marc explains. Not happy with you. I’ll bring your stuff down to my room. Jean-Marc gives him a puzzled look. Your parents are getting the guestroom. Jean-Marc chuckles and shakes his head at his friend for not mentioning it until now. 

Your parents are getting in later. A crisis came up at work. You know how your father is. Maria tells Jean-Marc, as they sit out on the patio by themselves. They hear Winston barking, and then a sharp yelp. Maria and Jean-Marc both laugh, knowing that Mr. Kitty, the family’s three legged cat, has just introduced himself. So how are you doing, Jean-Marc? Better now that Claire is out of her coma and her fever is gone. When did this happen? Dr. Wu called me enroute with the good news. So what are you going to do? Get my strength and mobility back, then we’ll see. How is it having Adele stay with you? It’s good. I like having her around. Maria raises her eyebrows and gives him a look. We all like having her around. She has her routine, and does her own thing, but she cooks dinner for us on week nights. Is Nicodemus in love with her? Jean-Marc shakes his head no. Is she going back to take care of Claire? No. So why didn’t you bring her with you here? I would really like to meet her. She and Lucas are heading to Paris to see my sister. He’s taking her in his new car. Maria rolls her eyes. Is it true that she is dating that…MAN? He’s moved in; they’re living together now. Maria is obviously upset by this news. That is not okay, Jean-Marc. If Nicodemus ever did that, I’d disown him. He told me that he intends to marry her, if she’ll have him. He’s not who you think he is, Maria. He and Adele really bonded when he came to town, and he told us the story of how he became a born again Christian. You cannot be serious! He follows some firebreathing preacher from the States. 

Andrea comes out with a Nick and a guest. He kisses Jean-Marc on both cheeks. You are looking well, Jean-Marc. I’m so glad you decided to come, and smiles down at him. Do you remember my cousin? Nick asks. Halev, isn’t it? The hefty man with spectacles and a goatee is obviously pleased to have made a lasting impression. Jean-Marc snaps his fingers and points at him. The finance guy. You made my dad a lot of money. Still in that game? The man nods. You must be taking a bath with the market crashing? That is putting it mildly, the man says. You men sit and talk business, Maria says. I’ve got to start working on dinner. And she gives Halev kiss on each check in greeting. 

Well, I know something about losing big, if you need someone to talk to, Jean-Marc quips. And everyone chuckles nervously. How far are you down? 70%. Close it down, that’s too deep a hole to climb out of. Nick tells him. Halev winces. I was hoping you’d seed me again, he tells Andrea. How much are you looking for? Two years ago you invested a million, and I doubled it in six months, and you pulled your funds, as did your father-he mentions to Jean-Marc in an aside. Andrea nods. I’m looking for ten million now. I know that you’re liquid, because you sold your shipping firm at the peak. Great timing, by the way. Andrea strokes his chin and looks over at Nick, who shakes his head no. Portfolio returns tend to mean regress. Who was able to deliver alpha in the Clairecession? Halev sighs. Muddy Waters made a killing shorting the cryo index. But word is that even Clive is down some too, but he’s still holding. It’s too soon to fold, Nicodemus. The market will come back up if I can weather the storm. Right, Jean-Marc? The one thing I remember from studying financial markets with Nick is this quote from John Maynard Keynes: “the market can remain irrational longer that I can remain solvent”. I talked to Dr. Wu today. Claire is out of her coma and her fever is gone – but it’s going to be a long road to recovery for her. Likely months before the show is back up and running. So maybe a quick bounce, when the news hits the market, but then more of the same. Halev strokes his chin, as he ponders the implications of this. When the markets open on Monday is the time to unload, Nick tells him. You’ll still be down, but maybe you can break 50%. That and a simple mea culpa: “we were directionally wrong” will win you a lot of admirers in the rinse that is coming. This isn’t what I wanted to hear, Halev says, but I’ll think about what you’ve said. Now I’ve got a long flight back home. He clasps Jean-Marc’s hand for a moment before he turns to leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Your son is such a gentleman, coming to pick me up at the airport. Jean-Marc’s mother tells everyone as they gather around the dinner table. Andrea and Maria beam with pride. Judy, did you talk to him about Chloe? She twirls a strand of hair with her fingers, and looks up absently. Oops. I was so taken by him that I forgot. Everyone laughs. When is dad getting in? Jean-Marc asks, trying to change the subject. Later. He’s driving, so he can be available if more questions come up. Now back to Chloe. I, for one, cannot believe that such a gentleman would ever treat her so shabbily by breaking off their engagement without cause. There must be more to the story. Maria nods at this. Her mother says that she’s on leave, and you know how much she likes her work. So what do you have to say for yourself, my dear boy, Judy continues. He says nothing, and keeps eating.  
I’ll call her, Judy declares. And tell her it’s time for some sexual healing. Andrea and Jean-Marc burst out laughing, while Maria gives her a shocked look. What? It’s working for my step-daughter, she explains. You will not call her, Maria says firmly. And I do not approve of Ruth living in sin with that man. They are not welcome here until they are married, she tells Nick. Listen to your mother, Judy tells Nick, jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger. Enough about Chloe. Let’s talk about Adele, and she looks over at Jean-Marc. She’s seen me naked, he announces. Andrea chokes on his food, and everyone stares at Jean-Marc, shocked. 

When you and Lucas left with Nevsky to swim to Chateau D’if, I decided to take a hot shower. Now we’d worked out earlier, and I’d pushed myself too hard, trying to impress Nevsky. I turned on the water and my arm gave out and I fell and I couldn’t get up. I’ve never felt so helpless in my entire life. Thank God Winston was with me, or I would have laid there for a day – with you guys being in jail. Anyway, Winston went and got Adele. No-No-No. I hear her whimper. She told me afterwards that she thought that I’d taken my life. So when she sees that I’m just huddled there helpless, she turns off the water and gets a couple towels. Throws one on top of me, and winds up the other, and puts it under my arms and drags me out of there. Then she covers me with a blanket, and summons one of the guards to help me. Take care of him, she orders and then left. I found her cuddling with Winston later, watching your exploits on the news in the den. And we talked for awhile about Claire. What if God takes her home? she finally asks me. Then I’ll join her. No-you won’t. You cannot do that to your parents and your friends. And that’s when she told me that she thought I’d killed myself when Winston came and got her, whining and barking. Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Jean-Marc. And she got up and went to bed. And she’s never mentioned it since. That’s Adele for you. No one says anything for a long time. 

I liked her from the very first moment I met her, his mother declares. _That was a little too upbeat, a little too forced,_ Nick thinks as he stares across the table at his friend. I understand now, he tells Jean-Marc. When it’s obvious that an explanation isn’t forthcoming, he gets an exasperated, WHAT Nicodemus – from his mother. So I ended my engagement with Chloe out in the street after dinner, and took my time getting back to Jean-Marc’s. I don’t remember when I got in – after closing time the next day. And I fell into a dreamless sleep. A light knock on my door woke me up. Only Adele would knock, so I got up and opened the door a crack. Take me to church? We leave in half an hour. And then she’s gone. I don’t want to go. I want to sleep in. But Adele wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important to her, so I take a shower and get ready. And she hands me a cup of coffee when I come downstairs, and she drives her car. And she takes my arm as we walk to the church from the parking lot. As we get close, there’s photographers snapping away, who she ignores. Before, during and after the service, everyone wants to greet her. And she gets a lot of compliments on her scarf that she’s wearing. If Claire went to church with her head covered, well then so must Adele, is what I thought as I sat through the order of service and looked around the cathedral. After the service, she introduces me as her friend to this Ethopian friar. Then she takes my arm again, and we walk to her car, surrounded by press. Want to get something to eat? She asks me as we drive away. I shake my head no. How’s Claire? And she grabs my hand briefly and squeezes it. Same – but thank you for asking, even with all that is going on in your life. Giving me an opening to tell her my troubles. But I don’t want to talk to her about Chloe and what happened. So we’re almost back, when I ask her – how do you handle it all? The friar you just met told me to “let go and let God”. I don’t know what that means, I finally admit. Me neither, she tells me. And we both burst out laughing. That’s Adele for you. My mistake was that I thought she wanted me to go for her sake. But really, she wanted me there to get me out of my head and get back to living.  
What is she going to do now? I think she’s committed to sticking around until Jean-Marc is on his feet again. She reads a lot of scripts, but she hasn’t latched onto one yet. Is she in love with my son? You’d be a better judge of that than me, when you come visit us, Nick defers. Well??? his mother asks. Adele is very protective of him. Early on she told Lucas and I that we could tell the press anything we wanted about her, but not a word about Jean-Marc. Then she asked Lucas to take her to her first yoga class to keep the press at bay. Everyone laughs. 

That night:  
There is something Adele told Lucas and I in the aftermath of the last Claire Show episode that I didn’t want to mention in front of the others. “This isn’t going to be a house of mourning”. Adele is hurting too, Jean-Marc. Ever wonder why she won’t watch Bleeding Me with us?


	22. Chapter 22

Early the next morning, Jean-Marc gets up, and hobbles out of his room on crutches. Winston goes ahead of him, and he hears a loud hiss as Mr. Kitty snarls from his perch on the couch where Nick is sleeping. Jean-Marc goes over to the sliding door and opens it, and calls to Winston. Who rushes outside in the morning grey. Jean-Marc leaves the door open, and hobbles back toward the couch, grabs the remote off an end table, and turns the channel to TCS. _Claire is in recovery. She’s awake and her fever is gone. Live press conference with her doctors at 10am._ He shuts off the TV and goes back to the door. Winston, he hisses. Get back in here. No response. Stupid dog, he mutters. And waits there for five minutes, before going over to the couch. Nick. NICK. There’s a grunt in response. Winston ran off. What? I let him out to go to the bathroom. Nick gets up and sits on the couch, looking down, his eyes heavy with sleep. All right, I’ll take care of it. Go back to bed. Thanks. Stupid dog, Nick mutters, when Jean-Marc hobbles back into his room. And Nick walks out into the grey morning in his bare feet on the dewy grass, followed by his cat. He looks around. No Winston. Find him, Mr. Kitty - who ignores this directive, and starts chewing on some grass. Nick goes back inside, and changes into running attire and grabs Winston’s leash. Then heads back outside. And starts making a big circle of the grounds. He finds Winston in the freshly planted garden, having dug up several of the dead carp used for fertilizer, and rolling delightedly in manure. The happy dog sees him, and comes running over, stinking to high heaven…

A couple of girls on the JV track team out jogging early see a good looking guy in a well worn sweatshirt and sweatpants, walking a cute dog. They go over to pet him, and shrink back when they get close enough to see and smell him. Ewwww. That is disgusting; I’m calling the cops on you for animal neglect. I’ll pay you fifty Euro if you give Winston a bath, he tells them. They look at each other, and then at Winston and back at Nick, recognition dawning in their eyes. My parents live just down the street. Pappadimos. I know where you live, and I know who you are, one of them says. Double it. He’s filthy, and you’re rich. Forget it. I’ll just bring him down to the ocean and throw him in. We better get a big tip. And one of the girls motions for the leash. What do you have for collateral? One of the girls hands him her fitbit. And he turns around and leaves. Winston happily follows the two girls. I cannot believe you asked for one hundred euros, he hears one of the girls say. 

Several hours later, Jean-Marc wakes up Nick. Where’s Winston? He asks worriedly. At the dog spa. You’re kidding, right? Gonna cost you fifty euros, plus a tip. When do we have to pick him up? They’ll drop him off. Oh, they expect cash. This is Greece, after all. 

Nick is debating getting up, when he hears the patter of claws coming down the stairs and then Jean-Marc greeting Winston. You smell good, he tells the happy dog. Nicodemus, Jean-Marc, you’ve got company, his mother yells downstairs. Nick helps Jean-Marc up the stairs, where they see his mother visiting with six teenage girls, all dressed up for the occasion. Hello, Jean-Marc says in Greek as he hobbles over to them. The girls just stare at him and grin. Nick disappears, then comes back with a fitbit, and exchanges it for Winston’s leash. Winston looks great, thank you for taking care of him, Jean-Marc says in French. Nick translates, and asks a question. They speak English too, he tells Jean-Marc. Jean-Marc pulls out a large wad of Euros and hands it over to Nick, who hands it to the fitbit girl. You weren’t supposed to hand her the whole wad, he stage whispers. Everyone bursts out laughing, and the girl pockets it. No refunds, she quips. 

Have you girls eaten? Maria asks. My mother says that I confuse hunger with thirst, says the leader of the clique. Get them some water, Nicodemus. I’m going to watch the press conference; I think it starts in twenty minutes, Jean-Marc announces. You can watch it with him, Maria tells the girls. They follow behind him into the large living room. Jean-Marc selects a seat at the end of the couch, and is joined by Winston. He turns on the TV. TCS is showing setup crew working, and press arriving, starting to fill up the briefing room. 

Are you going to be okay, Jean-Marc? He nods. It’s the leg that I miss the most. I can get by with just one arm. But going up and down stairs is tough now, and going to the bathroom... How did you get here? one of the girls asks. Nick and I flew from Nice. But everyone thinks you’re back in Marseille. How did you get out? Nick and I are international men of mystery, and masters of disguise. The girls look at each other and laugh. So how long have you had a dog spa? He asks. You’re our first customer. We’re all on the JV track team at school. I don’t follow. So how did you meet Winston and Nick? Nick comes in with ice water and hands glasses around. How did you discover this local talent? Winston got into the garden, and rolled in dead fish he dug up and fresh manure. I was going to take him down to the ocean, when I meet these two, who threatened to call the cops on me. And we were able to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. 

Where’s my mother? He asks in French. She went to the airport to pick up your father. What is it like living with Adele? It’s good, Jean-Marc says, and looks over at Nick, who nods. There is nothing to watch on TV anymore. You should do a show at the chateau. And just then Douglass comes out, flanked by two doctors, who take seats on either side of him. 

The good news is that Claire has stabilized. Dr. Wu begins. She’s very weak; this illness took a lot out of her. My colleage Dr. Jones was the one who collated her symptoms into an actionable diagnosis. He deserves the credit. The photogenic clean shaven doctor with an angular face framed by shoulder length hair, sideburns, and designer glasses smiles widely for the cameras. I’m just so glad to see her conscious again, and on the road to recovery. 

The bad news is that Claire is listless and apathetic, Douglass takes over. She isn’t eating, and isn’t responding to her two favorite people: Lady Wu and Marcon. The directors of the IFC are unanimous in their decision not to resume The Claire Show until she is better. Ask your questions now of the doctors.

Has Claire spoken since she came out of her coma? Dr. Wu nods, but doesn’t elaborate. The fever did not diminish her mental capacity, Dr. Jones interjects. She told Dr. Wu that she doesn’t feel good, and then asked - why is this happening to me? Claire is fully capable of speaking, he continues, but it’s just that she refuses to engage in pointless conversation. She knows that we know that she’s miserable, and there is nothing we can do about it as her body slowly recovers from the trauma. 

Can she move about? A reporter asks. Claire will remain bedridden for several more weeks. Dr. Wu announces. She can move her head, and was able to pat Marcon’s hand when he asked if she wanted him to read to her from the book of JOB. It is the only thing that she seems to look forward too. 

Once Claire has recovered fully, will these scenes be made available to her fans? They should, Dr. Jones answers quickly. Marcon’s reading alone would get him a Grammy. Douglass turns in his chair and stares down the doctor. The directors of the IFC are fully vested in maintaining the dignity and personhood of Claire. Your job, Dr. Jones, is to restore her to health. Stay in your lane. The doctor takes this in stride, and is duly silent for the rest of the press conference - but editorials in support of his position soon appear in print around the globe afterwards. 

Have you talked to Adele about coming back to take care of Claire? She volunteered, but I turned down her offer. Claire needs skilled medical professionals around her at all times now. And Adele is needed where she is currently at. 

What is your best estimate of Claire’s recovery? I told Jean-Marc that he would be ambulatory before she would, Dr. Wu admits. Douglass gives her a quick glance, but doesn’t say anything.

Are Adele and Jean-Marc still on the IFC payroll? They are both on retainer. The only things worth watching seem to emanate out of that house. Why not give TCS viewers something to watch until Claire gets better? I just asked him that, one of the teenage girls shrieks. Shhhh. Her friends tell her. I’ll wait for Adele and Jean-Marc to call, Douglass says. But I think the paparazzi have that angle pretty well covered. Dr. Wu smirks, and Douglass looks over at her. His friend Nicodemus smuggled him and Winston out in a panel van yesterday. Guess nobody pays any attention to the pool cleaner. They’re in Greece now, at an undisclosed location. She looks pleased with herself, as everyone stares at her - shocked that she’d reveal that information. She shrugs. I like watching their exploits too. It’s been a really depressing time since Claire got ill. My best efforts actually ended up almost killing my patient, whom I love dearly. Thank God for Dr. Jones here. My investment portfolio is in the tank; I’m going to have to work until I die now. And to top it all off, Claire won’t speak to me anymore. And I miss talking to her. It’s almost like she knows that my incompetence to is blame for her long recovery. So, yes. I too want something to watch on TV when I get off my shift. Dr. Jones stares at her with an open mouth. Douglass starts laughing and gets up from the table. This press conference is over, he tells those assembled. Feel better? He asks Dr. Wu, as they turn to leave. 

The TV screen reverts to data. _The Claire Show is on hiatus while she is recovering from her illness._


	23. Chapter 23

Maurice Renault walks into the Pappadimos house behind his wife and Andrea, who leads the way. Maria greets him, and tells everyone that Jean-Marc is in the living room with some company. Judy, will you tell them that we’re about ready to eat lunch? And those girls aren’t allowed to leave without being fed. His wife eagerly goes off on this errand. Andrea motions him to follow, and they go into his study. Maurice sees that his desk is uncluttered, and mentions it. I’ve got an office in the basement of the bank that I rent now. I don’t want to work out of my home. I still dress up every morning and go there. Usually I just read the paper now. I do some brokerage work to stay current and in the game, but I’m not making any real money at it, enough to pay the bills. Maurice nods. It’s got to feel good, selling out at the peak. Andrea looks down. I want back in. I miss the phone ringing, the meetings, the demands on my time. I got a call last week. I can buy back my old shipping firm for forty cents on the dollar. You’ll trap Nick into commodity hell, Maurice comments. Let him chart his own path. Maybe he can figure out how to build a better trireme. You’ve been reading your Thucydides, Andrea comments. Maurice nods. The Spartan general Gylippus comes to mind. Refresh my memory. He lead the defense of Syracuse. After losing the first naval battle against the Athenians, he designed a new fleet and new tactics. I’m worried about him. He broke his engagement to Chloe last weekend in London. She must have made him choose between his friends and her, Maurice comments. Andrea shakes his head no. He just told me that he didn’t think that they were right for each other. I think Adele is the cause. I’ll ask Jean-Marc, Maurice promises. 

Maria knocks on the door. Everyone is at the table, waiting on you two. The men hear laughter coming out of the dining room as they follow her. _My wife is in her element,_ Maurice thinks, as he sees her surrounded by a bunch of Greek girls, one of whom is holding Winston. Sit anywhere, Maria announces. Put the dog away, Nicodemus. I don’t want him looking at us and begging as we eat. Nick grabs the leash, and takes Winston outside.  
When he comes back, he takes the only open seat, next to Maurice, who grips his shoulder as Andrea blesses the food. Maurice looks over at his son. _He really is looking much better,_ he thinks. So was it offense or defense, this crisis? Jean-Marc asks his father. Offense. Opportunities abound in the Clairecession. How did you pay for it? Nick asks. Stock or cash? If I told you stock, you would think that my company is overvalued. And if I told you cash, you would think that we didn’t have a better use for it. So which is it? Hard times: seller panicked and wanted out. You gave them asking, but made them finance the deal. Maurice nods. Clive has trained you well, he tells him. Come work for me; I’ve got an opening in the mailroom, Nick. The adults laugh. 

Are you really a billionaire? One of the teenage girls asks him. I proclaim myself unabashedly the richest man in France, lifting up his hand and indicating his wedding band with his thumb. And the girls gasp as his wife beams at him. Our wealth fluctuates, as it is tied to the company’s stock price. My wife handles our personal finances. How much do we have in the bank, my lovely? We have enough, she tells the girls.  
What do you think about Claire? One of the girls asks. Judy looks at her husband as she answers. We look forward to gaining a daughter. The fitbit girl steals a glance at Nick, and sees him stare seriously at Jean-Marc’s mother. And it’s then she comes to a shocking realization: _she wants Jean-Marc to marry Adele. How was she able to parry that question so effortlessly?_ She looks around the table and sees happy faces. _Only Nick caught her meaning._ She glances over at Nick again, and sees that he’s now watching her. She looks down quickly and blushes. What do you think about Claire, Skye? Nick asks. I don’t think she should have hurt Jean-Marc. How should she have handled it? Nick questions. I don’t know; why does life have to be so complicated? 

Because we are seduced by complexity. Maurice answers. He pauses. It is in the nature of man to reach for more than he can grasp. And the rod of correction is thus applied to the seat of learning. After a shocked silence, one of the girls asks: what does that mean? I went to a Catholic school, Maurice answers. He got spanked, Andrea announces wryly. 

You cannot duel her again, Jean-Marc, Maria tells him. She knows other tricks, and she won’t let you live if she thinks that you’ve hurt Adele. Adele told me that the reason Claire got so depressed before her illness is that she realizes now that no one will ever measure up to her dead fiance, Jean-Marc replies. Well, you’ve got competition, one of the girls announces. What do you think about Erick? Bleeding Me is my favorite show on TV; Rolf is awesome. She slapped him so hard, one of the girls laughs. You could almost see him cringe as she offered him her hand again when they said goodbye. 

Claire is a dread risk, Maurice interrupts. In the wake of these twin catastrophes: injury and illness, I personally live in the shadow of insecurity, and struggle with the burden of an exaggerated and irrational sense of fear for my only son…


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Erick turns on the BBC, and watches the media stakeout outside the Pappadimos house. Uniformed police officers have ribboned off the site. _Almost looks like a crime scene,_ Erick thinks. Still nothing from those inside, a reporter announces. Then there is a commotion as two teenage girls duck under the ribbon and walk up the drive. One of them is carrying a covered dish. Police quickly intercept them, but then the door opens and Erick sees Adele’s dog race over to the girls and get picked up by the one with her hands free. A minute later, Erick sees Jean-Marc’s Greek friend, walk out in sweat-thru workout clothes with Winston’s retractable leash. There are a couple plastic baggies attached to it with rubber bands. He goes over and accepts the covered dish with a nod and a curt thank you. One of the girls asks him something, and he holds up Winston’s leash in one hand, his other palm out. Erick sees one of the girls pull out a wad of money and place the whole thing in his outstretched palm. He pretends to weigh it, and then gives the leash to the girl who paid him, and turns around and walks back into the house - leaving Winston with the girls. _He just Tom Sawyered those girls into walking Adele’s dog. That’s fantastic._ Erick thinks, as he smiles at the screen.

The press surrounds the two girls. Did you just pay him to walk Winston? Yes. How much? Fifty euros, the girl notes. A reporter gasps. _That looked like a lot more than fifty euros,_ Erick thinks. So are you a family friend? Another reporter asks. We live in the neighborhood, and so we baked a cake for Jean-Marc. What kind of cake? Carrot cake with raisins and pineapple, but no frosting. His mother said that is his favorite. So you’ve met them? They both nod. One of the girls whispers to the other, and they look at each other and then giggle. First to pay us five hundred euros, cash, gets an exclusive interview. Erick laughs at this impudence. Done. An Al Jazeera reporter yells. And pulls out his wallet, and hands them all its contents. That’s all the cash I have on me, but I’m good for it. I’ll hit up an ATM afterwards. Give me your iphone for collateral, the shorter girl demands. He hands it to her, and she puts it in the back pocket of her jeans. And she gives her friend a nod, and tells the man: you can walk Winston with us. Exclusive-not pool, he tells the others, who grumble, and go back to watching the front door of the house, while the girls and Winston walk away, now accompanied by a reporter, cameraman, and sound tech. 

So who are you? I’m Alena, and this is Skye. So how did you meet Jean-Marc? Well, we met Nick first. We’re both on the JV track team, and were on an early run yesterday AM, when we see a cute guy with a cute dog, so we go over to pet him and flirt with his owner. But the dog had rolled in something, and stunk, and was filthy. And I told the guy that I was going to call the cops on him. And he told us that he would pay us fifty euro if we’d give Winston a bath, and that his parents lived just down the street. And that’s when we figured out who he was. And I told him one hundred euro, and he said forget it, that he’d just throw Winston in the ocean. And so I said that we’d better get a big tip, and motioned for the leash. But he demanded collateral. So Skye gave him her fitbit. And then he handed her the leash and walked off without saying another word. And we took him to Skye’s house, and she fed Winston, while I half filled up her whirlpool tub with vanilla lavender bubble bath. He was really filthy. But we finally got him clean, then groomed him and blow dried his hair. By the time we were almost done, the rest of our teammates showed up, and looked after him while Skye and I got cleaned up. Then we all walked back over to the Pappadimos house. 

So what happened? We rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Pappadimos let us in, and Winston ran downstairs. Then the guys came, and Jean-Marc said hello in Greek. And said that Winston looked great. He speaks Greek? Enough to get around, but we talked mostly in English. Anyway, Nick gave Skye back her fitbit, and then Jean-Marc pulled out this big wad of money and handed it to Nick, who just handed the whole thing to Skye without counting. And Jean-Marc said in a loud whisper: you weren’t supposed to give her the whole thing, pretending to be upset. And we all laughed. Skye pocketed it and said no refunds. But she felt really bad about it afterwards, and gave it all back to Nick just now. Then Jean-Marc said that he was going to watch the TCS press conference in the living room, and Mrs. Pappadimos said that we could watch it with him.   
What did he have to say? We were all really intimidated, and so no one sat next to him on the couch. But he’s really easy to talk to, and so I sat next to him at lunch, she declares proudly. Where did you sit at lunch, Skye? The reporter asks. Next to Mrs. Renault; I really like her. What was Jean-Marc’s reaction to the press conference? Was he mad at Dr. Wu for telling everyone where he was? No. He told us that she is a friend, and that they’d often eat lunch together at the Compound when he was training Claire. But he doesn’t want to give any interviews until he can walk again. He told us that everyone goes quiet and stands at the ready to help when he’s moving around, and he doesn’t want that on film. What did he say about Claire, Skye? Who doesn’t respond. Why are you asking her? Claire is all we talked about at lunch. Mrs. Pappadimos told him that he couldn’t duel her again, b/c she knows more tricks, and she’ll kill him if she thinks that he’s hurt Adele. Skye thinks she meant her reputation, b/c they’re living together, which would have been a total no go back in Claire’s day. Did Jean-Marc say anything about Adele? Nothing memorable. Skye decides to speak. Nick said that Adele isn’t just beautiful, but that she’s also beautiful to be with. He doesn’t talk much, but when you can say stuff like that, you don’t have too. The reporter laughs. What else? I asked him what he thought about his competition, Erick. And he said that Rolf was awesome, and Bleeding Me was his favorite TV show. It was a really classy thing to say, I thought, she adds. What did their parents have to say? Jean-Marc’s dad called Claire a dread risk, whatever that means, but his mother said that they looked forward to gaining a daughter. What about the Pappadimoses? I think Nick’s mother is upset with him for breaking off his engagement to the English lady. Oh, they have a three legged cat named Mr. Kitty. One of his front feet is missing. I asked Mr. Pappadimos what happened, and he says that Nick found him and brought him home a long time ago.   
What did you think of their house? It’s nice. My mom said that their land is worth a fortune, that his dad bought up the neighboring houses a long time ago and demolished them, and made a greenspace for his wife, who likes to garden and landscape. And my dad said that they’re really rich, but you wouldn’t know it from the way they live. I asked Nick how he became friends with Jean-Marc and Lucas. And Jean-Marc said they all went to The International School together in Switzerland when they were growing up. So did Chloe, Mrs. Pappadimos chimed in...


	25. Chapter 25

Adele, this is Sgt. Dreyfus. Is this a good time? Sure. I don’t know how to ask this, but my daughter is a huge fan, and her birthday is coming up, and well, meeting you would be the best present I could ever give her. Of course. I’d love to meet her. When and where? She’s a little precocious, and – Adele is that you? a voice comes on the phone. Yessss, she says cautiously. And she hears a scream. I love you so much. And Claire too. And Jean-Marc. Thank you, Adele says hesitantly in a small voice. Oh, I’m Celeste, by the way. Hello, Celeste. I love you, Adele. Here’s my dad again. Adele chuckles. How old will she be? Thirteen going on thirty. When is her birthday? Sunday. Hmmmm. How about dropping her off for a sleepover on Saturday? You have no idea what that would mean to her. Did I mention that she’s precocious? Adele laughs. Does she have a special diet, or any allergies, or anything that I need to know about? No. Well, then I’ll be starting to cook supper at 4:30. You can drop Celeste off then, and have her back Sunday after church. Thank you so much, Adele. Bye now. 

***  
Sergeant Dreyfus, Jean-Marc Renault. Yes? I’m calling on behalf of Adele. She’s down with a sore throat and a head cold. I’ll let you talk to Celeste, the man responds. Honey, you have a call. Hello? Celeste, this is Jean-Marc Renault. And he hears her breath catch. Adele is really sick, Celeste. She’s got a head cold and a sore throat. We’re going to have to have the sleepover on another weekend. Is she okay? Jean-Marc sighs. She’s not willing to see a doctor, and can barely speak. Well, who is taking care of her? She’s adamant about starving a flu and drowning a cold. So she’s trying both. And what are you doing about it? There’s nothing I can do, Celeste. Sickness is a part of life.  
I am so glad that Claire is finally out of her coma, and that she’s stabilized, Celeste bursts out. I’d still like to come over, Jean-Marc. Please let me take care of Adele. It’s your birthday, Celeste. Adele would want you to enjoy it. Let’s do this another time. So it’s settled, my dad will drop me off in a couple hours, she replies. See you then, and she hangs up. 

***  
There’s a gentle knock on Adele’s door. Adele, please don’t be upset with me – but I’m here to help. Adele looks up from her Kleenex covered bed at the red headed teenage girl standing nervously at the door with a tray. She motions her to come in as she sits up in bed.  
Take two of these, and Adele dutifully downs the Nyquil gelcaps with water. Now you need to gargle with this before they kick in. It’ll fix your sore throat. And she hands her a hideous frog mug, and follows her into the bathroom. That’s awful, Adele tries to say, as she gags and spits out the warm salt water and vinegar mix. That’s because it works. Now gargle the whole mug, Adele, and you’ll only have to do this once, and you’ll never see this mug again. Adele eventually finishes.  
Now brush your teeth so you’re ready for bed.  
Now I need you to get a pair of socks, like the ones you run in. Adele wanders over to her dresser, and digs out a pair.  
Now rub some of this on your feet, and then put the socks on right away, and she hands her some Vick’s vapor rub. Adele does as she’s told, while intermittently blowing her nose.  
Now rub some on your chest and throat.  
Now lay on your stomach. And Celeste hikes up Adele’s top, and starts rubbing the crème into her back. Go away, Winston, Celeste commands, and he slinks off. 

***  
She’s sleeping now, Celeste tells Lucas, who is downstairs cooking in the kitchen. The others are taking a nap too, he informs her. The house is quiet without Adele up and about. He sneaks Winston a piece of grilled rosemary chicken, and works on sauteing some mushrooms to go with the rice he’s prepared. That smells really good. Taste? He hands her a fork. Wow. 

After they’ve finished eating…  
Let’s take Winston for a walk down to the park, he tells Celeste. Otherwise, we’re going to be taking a nap too. But it’s wet out. Grab one of Adele’s jackets from the closet. She has like one for every day of the week. Celeste laughs. 

As they walk out the gate, the paparazzi follow them, and take pictures of Winston, as he goes about his route, sniffing and scratching the occasional piece of grass. Dogs are disgusting, Celeste tells Lucas. 

When suddenly there’s a rush of footsteps behind them, and Celeste is tackled to the ground. HOMEWRECKER! Chloe screams. Lucas throws her off Celeste, and directs a stream of profanity at her before he realizes who she is. Chloe covers her mouth with her hands when she sees red hair coming out of the hoodie, and the crying face of a teenage girl looking back at her. I beg your pardon; I am so sorry, Chloe pleads. I thought you were someone else. Just get the hell out of here, before the cops come, Lucas snaps, and she runs away. 

Winston comes up and noses Celeste, who hugs him. Are you okay? She sniffles and nods, and Lucas helps her get up, and they continue on their walk to the park. Five minutes later, a police car comes roaring toward them, lights flashing, but sirens off. And screetches to a halt. And Celeste’s father gets out and runs over to her and hugs her. Are you alright? I heard there was an incident. What happened? Some crazy fan thought she was Adele and tackled her. Did you get a description? Below a six I don’t rate, as a general rule. This one was so ugly…I’m trying to forget her. Celeste laughs at this. The police sergeant and his driver stare at Lucas with hard eyes. Do we need to take this to the station? Why don’t you confiscate their film? I bet they’ve got the whole thing recorded, Celeste says. And the paparazzi scatter at hearing this. I’m fine, dad. Just a little shook up, that’s all. Better me than Adele. He glares at Lucas. What are you doing out on the street? We’re just walking off supper, and taking Winston down the park. Everyone is taking a nap back at the chateau. Really, dad, I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Best birthday ever, she tells him, grinning now. And he gestures to his underling, who follows behind them for the rest of their walk.  
***  
Well hello, Jean-Marc. It’s good to hear your voice on the phone again. Clive, this isn’t a social call. In the street just outside my gate, Chloe attacked a houseguest of mine who she thought was Adele, yelling HOMEWRECKER, an hour ago. Lucas didn’t say anything to the police, but the paparazzi have it all on film. I see, Clive says after a shocked silence. I’m not sure you do. Adele is sick. So much so that she had to cancel a sleepover birthday party for her POLICE SERGEANT’s teenage daughter. Who insisted on coming over anyway to care for her, and was walking Winston with Lucas when this happened.  
I don’t know what to say, Jean-Marc. I raised her better than that.  
You may have heard about how fiercely loyal Adele is…she will come at Chloe with everything she’s got when she hears about this. You might want to have her volunteer in Venezuela for awhile. Venezuela? So she doesn’t get extradited back to France. Thank you for the heads up, Jean-Marc. Let’s do dinner when you’re next in town. I’d like that, Jean-Marc replies and ends the call. 

***  
The story breaks the next day, the editors having put two and two together. The mystery woman assaulter is identified as Chloe Burgess, the former fiance of Nicodemus Pappadimos. Celeste becomes the subject of massive scrutiny. Her best friend rats her out, and tells the story of her taking care of a sick Adele, at what was supposed to be her birthday sleepover party. Lucas creates an Instagram account: The Celeste Dreyfus Fanclub, and uploads some of the photos he’s taken with captions.  
A picture of himself offering the keys of Adele’s Fiat to a shocked Celeste. Her dad is howling with laughter. In the background, the repaired mini can be seen with a big pink bow on the hood. _Can’t even give this pos away._  
A picture of Nick intently fashioning a homemade fruit pizza, the number 13 is identifiable from the various toppings. _Yes, ladies, he’s single._  
A picture of Celeste sitting in Winston’s bed, as the dog and girl stare at each other.  
A picture of Celeste drawing a Nightfall tattoo on Lucas’s shoulder, using magic markers and Sharpies. There’s an old comic book open on the table that she’s using for reference. The Elfquest character is smiling, while holding her bow and hugging a wolf.  
A picture of a scruffy looking Jean-Marc reading a Mark Twain book. Lucas has captioned the photo: _George Michael lives???_  
A great picture of Jean-Marc and Nick talking with Celeste around the firepit at night.  
A picture of Nick in a suit, and Celeste in a dress, getting ready to head off to church.

The site quickly goes to the top of Instagram’s most followed.


	26. Chapter 26

Nevsky leads the Pari Rollers over to the British embassy on Sunday night, which they proceed to pelt with eggs. TV cameras are on hand to record a raven haired woman come through the gathered crowd and yank Nevsky off his feet, and then lead him away. An hour later, youths start throwing Molotov cocktails, and the army has to be called out to restore order. You did this, Ruth tells Nevsky back at her place, as they’re watching the news. A united Europe is bad for Russia, he tells her flatly. 

Monday morning, Harrod’s Department Store is besieged by press, and a spokeswoman announces that Chloe had taken bereavement leave for a week before the incident. And that Chloe was a valued employee who never missed a day of work. I can only think of this as temporary insanity, one of her coworkers defends her. I mean, her fiance left her, and they had been together for like, ever. The British people, piqued by the attack on their embassy, rally behind Harrod’s – and their refusal to fire Chloe. Sales go through the roof, and movie stars and politicians give statements as they leave the store with shopping bags in hand.

Tuesday morning, France recalls its ambassador from Great Britain in protest. 

The next day Chloe’s parents do a sit-down interview at their luxurious home; her mother does all the talking: She is our only daughter, and of course we are disappointed with her behavior in Marseille. But that said, we all make mistakes, and have all said and done stupid things that we wish we could undo. But we have to live with them, and make the best of it. Now our daughter has expressed her contrition. You all know what she was thinking. She had it in her head that Adele caused her engagement to be broken. It’s wrong what she did. But it’s understandable.  
Where is Chloe now? She’s staying with a family friend, and getting some counseling, as well as some much needed rest. 

The next day the press swarms Adele as she comes out of her hot yoga session and walks back to her car. It’s the first time she’s left the house since her illness. She’s wearing a screen print long sleeve tshirt with Celeste’s smiling face on the front; Celeste Dreyfus Fanclub on the back. Adele, what do you think about Chloe? Old news. Move on. Are the rumors about you and Nicodemus true? She keeps on walking to her car. Do you think Chloe should be extradited back to France to face charges? It doesn’t matter what I think or what I want, because Celeste wants all this behind her. So just drop it already.  
A gathering of eager fans are waiting at her car, so she signs some autographs, as a police officer looks on. I love your shirt, a fan says. Where can I get one? Harrods in London, Adele quips sarcastically, and everyone laughs as she gets in her car, puts her sunglasses on, and pulls out into traffic.  
At dinner, Nick looks over at Adele. Clive’s firm is really taking a hit. Some of his continental investors are pulling their funds. Would you be willing to meet with him? It would stem the tide. I want that bitch wearing an ankle bracelet, Adele snaps. Chloe feels horrible, Jean-Marc comments. I suppose you talked to her? No, but we go way back; Chloe has always been a little crazy. Lucas cracks up. A little??? Well, she got what she wanted; she’s famous now. She’s notorious, Adele. Nick corrects her. She’s going to have to live this down. Jean-Marc nods. Celeste is over it. Why can’t you let it go, Adele?  
Are you going back to take care of Claire? Lucas asks her, changing the subject. She shakes her head no. Douglass says that the psychologists think that it’s better for her recovery to believe that Jean-Marc and I are together. I’m glad to hear that you’re sticking around, Nick says. And the others nod.  
Let’s go to London this weekend, Jean-Marc says. All of us, he quickly adds. What about Celeste? Lucas asks. Adele shakes her head no. She’s too young for this kind of exposure. When we last talked on the phone, she started crying, and said that she was so unpretty, and that some older kids were calling her “Raggedy Anne” at school. Nick scowls at this. Do you want me to talk to her? I think I have it handled, Nick. But let’s let it simmer down. Then we’ll have her sleepover. So yes, we can go to London. But no, I’m not going to meet with Chloe, so make sure she isn’t around, Jean-Marc. 

***  
That weekend the gang travels to the UK on a private jet and stays at Heathcliff, the Burgess Estate in North Wales. Chloe’s mother teaches Adele how to ride on a gentle bay horse named Cricket, while Nick and Clive play tennis at the club. Lucas and Jean-Marc borrow one of Clive’s roadsters and go for a weekend pub crawl through the Moors. The police arrest them for reckless driving, public intoxication, and abduction of a duck. It was hitching, Lucas protests to the astonished officer at the scene. MI-6 intervenes, and agents drive them straight to the airport, and escort them on the first plane to France. We didn’t arrest and prosecute Jean-Marc and Lucas. The British ambassador tells his French counterpart. Now drop the charges against Chloe, and let bygones be bygones. Even Adele and Nicodemus are staying at the Burgess grange. I wasn’t aware of that, the French ambassador acknowledges. His counterpart proceeds to show the picture that some random passerbyer has posted on Snapchat: Lucas filling up the roadster, while the duck is drinking out of a pint of beer, held by Jean-Marc. What an odd duck, the French ambassador proclaims, and the men burst out laughing. 

You have to watch this, Lana tells Kostamo on the set of Bleeding Me. And she pulls out her Samsung 8 and plays a Youtube clip of Lucas and Jean-Marc in a British pub, obviously buzzed, surrounded by fans and well wishers. Have you seen Chloe? Someone offscreen asks. We’re here for the ale, mate, not to go cow tipping, Lucas responds, and everyone there bursts out laughing. He’s a funny guy, Lana announces. That French girl, Simone, is actually quite clever, casting him as Redlance. What are you talking about? Her costar asks her. She gives him a look. The tattoo that Simone drew on his shoulder. Hey Rolf, who is Redlance? Lana asks him quickly as he walks by. Nightfall’s lifemate, he replies over his shoulder. Kostamo looks between them with his mouth open, then shakes his head and walks away.  
Later on, he tells the story in a late night interview. Rolf and Lana, even on set, it’s obvious that they’ve got this connection, this psychic bond. That’s why they work so well together on the show. It’s like they’re finishing each other’s sentences now. And he proceeds to tell the story. Did she really call Celeste Simone? The host asks. That’s what threw me. She’s so devious. I know now that she did it on purpose, to mess with my head, because in the next scene…oh wait, I cannot talk about that, and he throws his head back and laughs heartily at the chagrin of the studio audience. 

*** 

Chloe goes back to work on Monday. Her head now shorn, her locks having been donated to charity. And women all over Great Britain decide that it’s a great look, and she goes from a pariah to a trend setter, and is suddenly the most desired woman in London. And Harrod’s becomes a major tourist draw, with gawkers hoping to catch a glimpse of Chloe. 

The press catches Clive Burgess in the parking lot as he prepares to head for home. Are the rumors true that Adele is investing with you? Obviously, I cannot comment on our clients. And he grimaces and puts his hand to his head when he apparently realizes what he has just admitted. I’m not at liberty to disclose that information. Please don’t infer anything from a slip of the tongue, which I would ask you to kindly disregard. So she is a client? All I can say is that she is now a family friend. My wife had a tremendous time riding with her this past weekend, and she obviously bonded with Cricket, her horse. Did Winston come? No, he stayed with Celeste. So did she invest her fortune with you?  
Again, I’m not at liberty to reveal that information. We take our client’s privacy very seriously. But I can tell you that we are no longer taking on any new investors… 

The next day, the phones ring off the hook, with former investors pleading to come back. Is it really true Clive landed Adele? And variations of the same conversation occur: Look, I shouldn’t be telling you this, but because you were with us for a long time, I’ll give you the inside scoop. Adele stunned Clive. She told him that our flagship Admiralty fund wasn’t aggressive enough for her. But she’d be willing to park her royalties from the IFC there, until he launches his new fund: Rising Sun - that she heard him and Pappadimos talking about in their evenings at Heathcliff. What is Rising Sun? Is Clive going long on Japan? It’s still in the conceptual stage. Clive is working on the parameters. Like I said, Adele’s challenge stunned him. We had a planning meeting this morning, and well…look I cannot go into details. But it will be only for those who can weather headline turbulence. So I might be able to get you on the wait list for getting back into our flagship, when Adele transfers her position. EFF THAT! I want in on the ground floor of this new Rising Sun fund. It’s only going to be open to existing clients. Damn it. Can you get me back in?


	27. Chapter 27

I’ve found a screenplay I really like for you, Adele – Lucas tells her at the dinner table. Which one? Milady. She grimaces. It’s too much like Claire’s past. C’mon, it’s right out of The Three Musketeers. Not interested. What did you think of Garcon, Nick? Not something I’d want to watch, he comments tersely. What’s it about? Jean-Marc asks. A revenue agent who goes undercover as a waiter, so he can get a promotion by making a case against his supervisor’s bête noire. You know, that’s how they actually got Al Capone back during Prohibition in the States – on tax evasion, Adele adds. Nick doesn’t reply. And Jean-Marc catches her eye and gives her a tiny shake of the head not to pursue it. Well, did you read any scripts that you like for me or Lucas?  
I think The Lorax would be a good fit for Lucas, Nick interjects. Adele bites her lip. I could actually see you as that; it’s so offbeat that it’d be a great breakout role, and get you a lot of buzz. I’ll do it if you play the social worker, Lucas tells her. It’d be fun, Adele says with a grin. But think it though, Lucas. I’d have to stipulate in my contract that you get the part, and everyone will hate you for that. If I just attach myself to it, you’ll be reading against the best actors in the world. Lucas looks down at the table, disappointed. Honey chile, you have to eahrn the right to act opposite me, she tells him in a southern drawl. But I can coach you. I can get this on my own, without your help, he replies. Prove it. Let’s do a casting session after supper tomorrow night. Which scene should we do? She asks Nick. The first meet at the insane asylum, he says with a grin. I’m calling Celeste to come record it, Adele announces. 

**Three months later on the set of Bleeding Me…**

But you don’t speak French, Ari protests. Her SILENT FILM has gotten more views than…gotta go. And Lana hangs up on her agent, as the showrunner walks by. Joss – a moment. He walks over warily. Have you seen this? The Red Masque of Death, he reads, a short film by Celeste. No, I haven’t. It just came out, Lana gushes, and she presses play on her phone. 

Shot in black and white, it opens with Adele sneaking into a soiree at Chateau Renault. Winston barks at her, and she smiles at him, and he leaps up on a patio table and she bends down to kiss him. The shot cuts to his tail wagging. Eugene in a tuxedo sporting a sash, indicative of his elevation to the knighthood, hobbles out with a cane, to see what all the commotion is about, and sees Adele petting the now prostrate dog. And she looks up at him with a mischievous smile. And the shot cuts to his cane falling to the ground.  
Adele goes into the main room, and over to the makeshift bar, where Jean-Marc and Nicodemus are each drinking dejectedly. And she slides in between them, and seems to ask, who is going to buy me a drink. And they end up coming to near blows, and then march outside. The camera focuses on the crossed swords on the wall, and then zooms in for a closeup of the red wine swirling in one of Adele’s outstretched hands.  
Then the camera pans over the partiers, and goes past, but then swings back to Lucas, dancing by himself, grooving to his own beat, oblivious to everyone else. Adele laughs, and pushes herself off the counter she’s been leaning against. And walks through the guests, ignoring them as they stop and stare after her. She trails her fingers across the shoulders of a police sergeant in his decorative blues as he talks to the mayor, and the camera shows him shiver. Meanwhile, Lucas looks at his Omega watch, five minutes to midnight, and decides to leave. Adele follows after him, and whispers in his ear, as the valet pulls up in his McLaren. And he chuckles at her excitement when she sees his car. And she rushes over to the open gull wing passenger door, and gets in and smiles up at him eagerly. Lucas makes a show of taking off his expensive watch, now at one minute to midnight, and gives it to the astonished valet. And the film ends with the McLaren speeding away. 

Girl has got talent, the showrunner says when the short film is done. Great cutaways to show the balloon going up. Huh? And death visits pets and the elderly first. Lana looks at him. Why would Adele do this? Ari said she turned down a 20 against 20 offer for Milady. I hadn’t heard that. But it makes sense. Such a role would be too small for her. Adele is magnificent, and that dress…Celeste could make a fortune from the stills alone, if she sold them. I know, Lana sighs. It must be nice having a mother who is a fashion designer. Meet Joe Black just got served by a thirteen year old French girl, he quips. Lana is quiet for a moment. Can you get him for next season? You know he has a huge following, and he’s so quotable. I think he’d be a lot of fun to work with. The showrunner strokes his beard. I hear you. Let me think about it. Good talk, and he looks at her with a nod of approval that makes her evening. 

The next day:  
Ari, sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but… I found out that Celeste is coming to New Orleans. When? I don’t know yet. Who is your source? Network executive who owes Adele big time. She called in a favor for Celeste – who really wants to meet Erick. She doesn’t want to meet me too? Schoolgirl crush, I think. Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Is Adele coming with her? I doubt it. Probably one of Jean-Marc’s friends will bring her. Are you there? Yes, just thinking. Does she even speak English? If I had to guess, I’d say better than most American kids her age. Can you find out more and let me know so I make sure my schedule is cleared?


	28. Chapter 28

Nevsky has on goalie mitts. Now we play a clean game, he tells all those gathered around him. We all make a living on our feet. It is easy to get too competitive, and someone gets injured. What happened to big boy rules? One of the policemen asks. If you come into my box, I will cut your legs off. The others laugh. Nevsky translates what he’s said into English, so the two ringers from the Russian national team can understand. Who are these guys? The sergeant asks. We meet in bar, and they drink real vodka, so I ask them to play for Team Celeste. Team Anarchy more like it, one of the cops in the police league mutters loudly. Where is your sixth player? I tell Jean-Marc we bring a chair, so he can read book as goalie, because all the play will be at other end of field. Nevsky says, and the guys laugh. But he no come. So our alternate drive from Paris. We play five against six to start. 

This is Sasha and Fyodor, he says, introducing the Russian soccer stars to Nick and Lucas. The men are in awe of them. You live with Jean-Marc and Adele, one stammers. You guys ever play soccer before? Lucas asks skeptically in English. They both smile. Alright. Lucas and Nicodemus are forwards. Sasha and Fyodor are midfielders. I play defense and goalie until sixth comes. Just pass the ball to the forwards, and let the other team run up the score for the first half, he tells them in Russian, and they nod in agreement. 

A few onlookers watch the game, and it’s soon posted on social media that Lucas and Nick and Nevsky are playing soccer against the police league, which is beating them, fielding all six players, and having no goalie. 

In the middle of the hotly contested game, heads turn as a classic yellow ’69 Mustang Fastback pulls into the grassy lot. Out steps Ruth, in kicks and guards. Nevsky takes the ball out of bounds, and jogs over and gets a long kiss, as the others watch enviously. What’s the score? She asks. Seven to five; they’re winning. When the rest of Team Celeste is gathered around, Nevsky says in Russian, it’s on. Nevsky tells Nick and Lucas to switch positions with Sasha and Fyodor. You play center, he tells Ruth. 

Team Celeste dominates the rest of the game. Onlookers are amazed as the Russians players are repeatedly able to sprint with the ball, and stop on a dime, and pass to Ruth, so she can score. The police decide to play a goalie, and in response Nevsky takes off his goalie mitts and comes forward. The gathered crowd applauds as Sasha dribbles the ball around three defenders and passes it to Fyodor, who puts it away in the corner just under the crossmember. But the highlight that makes the news reels is Nevsky’s only goal - off a bicycle kick. He gets up from the ground and races over to Ruth for his reward, where he is also mobbed by his teammates. It makes the ESPN highlights reel, the next day. 

After the game is over, Lucas invites everyone over to the Chateau for a cookout. Celeste and Adele have been preparing, he explains. Now let’s all gather for a picture. Winners stand, losers take a knee. Who are you? the star player on the police team asks the Russians. Real Madrid and Manchester United are trying to sign them, Nevsky says. The sergeant shakes his head. I play to win, Nevsky announces. 

Is this your ride, Nevsky? One of the police officers asks while admiring the vintage car. Not anymore. I gave it to my girlfriend. I’ve sold all my cars, and now only own a battle tank. The guys laugh. Why you do this? one of the Russians asks in broken English. I am a born again Christian. And if my Lord and Saviour walked and took boats to get where he was going, then I will follow in His steps. Ruth rolls her eyes at this. But nobody laughs at Nevsky, who is obviously dead serious. Talk to him, she tells his two compatriots in passable Russian. 

Celeste Dreyfus Fanclub, latest Instagram additions…

Team Celeste defeats Team Law&Order 21-7: group photo, the defeated team sitting.   
Team Celeste’s ringer: A picture of a smiling Ruth with an arm around Nevsky.  
Afterparty @ Chateau Renault: Nevsky telling a story around the firepit.   
Birthday dance: the three Russians doing a Cossack dance for Celeste.   
Russian talent scouts: a picture of Sasha and Fyodor holding up Celeste between them.   
Fruit pizza class: Nick demonstrating how to make one to Adele and Celeste.   
Class retard: Lucas, with a fake severed thumb, and Adele’s and Celeste’s shocked faces.   
Father figure: Another picture of an unshaven Jean-Marc, wearing George Michael shades, with his arms around Celeste and Adele.


	29. Chapter 29

Jonesy, I need your help, Katrin tells him. He stops in the hall and raises his eyebrows. What do you know about making ricin? I need it to be untraceable. He starts to walk away, but she grabs his arm and yanks him back. Not so fast. I need something that will trip the mail sensors; I want to shut down all the fan mail Hannah receives. He looks at her with disgust. Get help. She answers every single one. No way. Way. And you would not believe how much mail she gets. I stopped over last night to record with her, and there was an open letter lying on her counter from some guy in the States. God told him to marry her. Please tell me you’re kidding. He had a dream of them skiing together, after watching a TCS marathon and drinking beer and pizza with his friends till the early morning hours. She wouldn’t let me handle it for her. Just curious – what was your solution? I was going to write "drop dead" on the bottom of the letter, and return to sender.

Just use brown sugar, and cut a hole so some of it falls out. Do you have the guy’s return address? It was on the envelope. Which state is he from? Mississippi. He gives her a look. Why would anyone from Mississippi dream of skiing with Hannah? MI stands for Michigan. I hate it when men talk down to me. I've already tried soaking several envelopes in diesel fuel and fertilizer, but it turns them colors. Ah, but did you use a heavyweight manilla envelope?

*** 

_Dear Tucker,  
Thank you for taking the time to write me. I'm sorry to say that I haven't had a similar dream(yet), but I do like to go skiing too. I plan on staying in Iceland and working for the IFC for as long as they'll let me. So please don't wait for me, but I would covet your prayers as I tend to Claire.  
Respectfully,  
Hannah Thibeault_

She sighs and looks at the return address on the next one. Marseille, France. She opens it.

_Dear Hannah,  
Seeing Claire’s response to your singing was one of those defining moments. The joy and laughter and hope for the future it engendered was priceless. We all love you here at Chateau Renault. Thank you so much, Hannah, for taking such tremendous care of first Jean-Marc, and now Claire. I want to do something for you to show my appreciation: please accept this bank draft for one hundred thousand euros.  
Sincerely,  
Nicodemus Pappadimos  
PS. You probably don’t remember me, but we met briefly when you were taking care of Jean-Marc in the intensive care unit. _

**The Claire Show, live**  


Claire, there is something I’d like to ask you. What is it, Hannah? Are you well enough that you could receive Jean-Marc and Adele? Claire’s face lights up. They wish to announce their betrothal in person. Hannah looks down, and shakes her head no. I am well enough to receive them, Hannah. But I would rather not see Jean-Marc, after what I did to him. He is whole now, Claire. Then why hasn’t he proposed to my lovely? Hannah looks over at her twin sister. Will you give him another chance, Claire? Katrin, I liked Jean-Marc very much. But I will not receive him until I hear from Adele why she has rejected him; I trust her judgment. It’s not like that, Claire. It’s his choice to ask who he wants to marry, and he’s in love with you, not Adele.  
A sickly invalid who gets around in a wheelchair. Even if a kind man took pity on poor Claire and married her, childbirth would kill her now. And she hangs her head and cries, while Hannah gives her a long hug. 

***

Nick does a Google search on Hannah. Katrin’s Youtube channel pops up on page one of the search results, where she covers American rock songs with her electric guitar and amp. Recent uploads: Hannah’s new song! He clicks on it. And it’s a close up of Hannah playing an acoustic wooden guitar in her bedroom. She doesn’t glance at the camera as she plays and sings, just looking down the whole time. He sees Mr. Snuffleupagus in the background, and chuckles at the incongruity. He scrolls down and looks at the comments. Most are positive. _Such a beautiful voice._ Several comments mention Snuffy. _Aren’t you a little old to have a stuffed animal?_ Nick chuckles at Katrin’s snarky reply: _Adults cannot see him._ He clicks repeat on the song.  


***

_Dear Nicodemus,  
I do remember you, and I’m a big fan. I so enjoy reading and watching the exploits of the Three Musketeers and their Milovely.  
Smuggling Jean-Marc to Greece was just what he needed, and the way you handled Winston made me laugh so hard. You have so many admirers here at the IFC.  
I’m enclosing a bank draft for two hundred thousand euro to show my appreciation.  
With gratitude,  
Hannah Thibeault  
PS. The IFC gave my sister a huge bonus. _

**New Orleans**

Please don’t kill me, freaky Jason. Lucas screams at Erick, as he walks into the set of Bleeding Me. CUT. The director yells. And all look over at him in shock, and then the showrunner bursts out laughing, and everyone joins in. Lucas crosses his arms and looks over at Celeste, who has her face in her hands. Then she runs over and ruffles Erick’s hair and kisses both his cheeks, blushing deeply. Erick twirls a drumstick between his fingers impatiently and ignores her. Lana hurries over and takes Celeste over to her chair. He’s in character, Celeste. She whispers. And they watch as Erick finishes his take. That’s a wrap, the director yells.  
Erick gets up and walks over to Celeste and gives her a high five. Adele told you to do that, didn’t she? Celeste shakes her head no. I lost a bet. I couldn’t believe that he’d actually do that. Lucas shrugs. Adele compelled me. She’s my acting coach. Have you read for anything? Lana asks him. The Lorax. I didn’t get the part. Who got it? Daniel-Day Lewis. Lana bursts out laughing. You actually read against him? He shrugs. I felt sorry for him; he needs it more than I do. Lana cracks up again. You are such a funny guy. I died laughing at the Just Married prank you played on Adele on your drive to Paris. Why are you driving like a grandma? Why is everyone honking and flashing their lights at us? She kept asking me. All those gathered around to listen burst out laughing. You guys have so much fun. I would so love to live at Chateau Renault if I didn’t have this gig. You’d like Adele. She’s a lot like your character. Earmuffs, he tells Celeste. Who covers her ears and hums. I want that bitch wearing an ankle bracelet was her reaction when Nick asked her to help Clive. And she absolutely refused to meet Chloe. See to it Jean-Marc. And he did.  
Let me see your phone, Celeste, Erick tells her. She unlocks it, and hands it to him. He scrolls through the recently called, and dials Adele.  
Hi, beautiful. Adele says. Make it there alright?  
It’s really good to hear your voice again. I loved your silent film. I’m not ready for this conversation. Adele tells him after a pause. I wasn’t ready for a crazy man coming on set and screaming Don’t kill me, Freaky Jason. Adele laughs. Put our daughter on, Erick. And he hands the phone to Celeste, and leaves.  
Would you like to see the rest of the set? Lana asks. Celeste nods eagerly. May I try out your magic bed, she asks Lana. Of course.


	30. Chapter 30

**Paris**

We’re putting the Eugene ad campaign in the vault, to be released when Claire is back on her feet again. The Coke category director tells her. It’ll keep, Ruth assures him. So you’re leaving NJR? Yes, I’m moving to Russia to be with my fiancé. Are you going to open up shop there? Ruth shakes her head no.  
A text from her brother comes on her ipad. _Call me ASAP. I’ll be at your place as soon as I can._ Her assistant bursts into the room in tears. Is it Claire? Ruth asks. He shakes his head no. Adele is on the phone; you need to take this call. And he escorts the Coke executive out of her office and closes the door behind him. What happened? Her fiancé is thought to be dead. A ferry sunk on the Baltic sea. 

Breaking News:  
_Jean-Marc and Adele are traveling to Russia for the funeral of his friend, Aleksandr Nevsky. Nevsky, 33, former Olympic gold medalist in fencing and entrepreneur, renown for his eponymous vodka and hard partying lifestyle, was traveling on a ferry when it broke apart in rough seas. His decisiveness saved many passengers after the crew jumped in a lifeboat and abandoned ship. After handing out life vests, he went below deck to help someone screaming, one of the survivors remarked. But the ship capsized and we were flung into the water. But we stayed together like he told us, and we made it through.  
A memorial service is being held in his hometown, the capital. His spiritual advisor, the controversial American firebrand Pastor Jerry with his viral internet sermons denouncing sin, has been granted a visa to perform the service. _

**Moscow**

The pastor gets up in the ornate church to do the service.  
There is not a doubt in my mind that Alexander Nevsky is in Paradise right now, because he believed on the Lord Jesus Christ. He lived a wicked and depraved life, no doubt about it. But we are saved by grace, not of works, lest any man should boast. Can I get an Amen? The packed church is silent, as the translator repeats what he’s said.  
We met at the Free Claire rally in Iceland. He bailed me out of jail for railing at all the reprobates that were there. Come to find out he was a deeply unhappy man. And yet he had everything the world could offer.  
He made a decision for Christ, and started to turn his life around. He had feet of clay, and often fell back into sin, until he made some better friends. He got engaged, stopped going to nightclubs, and gave up cocaine. He wasn’t former naval Spetznas, like he told the passengers huddled on the deck. But he acted like he was, and his confidence gave them the will to survive. You’ve heard multiple survivors confirm that he said “women, children, and the unsaved first” as he helped others into the few life jackets. And told rest of the passengers how the Apostle Paul had spent two days out in the deep, shipwrecked before he was rescued. Aleksandr gave his life saving his fellow passengers, emulating the Son of God, who came to earth to do just that. They both died at age 33. You’ve heard that he went below deck, to help someone who was trapped and screaming. He didn’t have to do that. He could be here in the capital today, with his beautiful fiancé, and famous friends, and be getting a medal for his heroism. And none would disparage him. But he would have known that he could have done more. And so he made his choice, and lost his life trying to save just one more. Great will be his reward in heaven. It was his time. The number of your days I will fulfill, says the God of the Bible. But I guarantee you that he went to glory that same day. It is tradition to read the 23rd Psalm at funerals. It starts, The Lord is my Shepherd. He could say this. I can say this. Most of you cannot. You have no right to claim those promises unless you are following Christ. 

Now I’ve been called and sent out as a pastor. I’m proud to be an independent fundamentalist King James only Baptist. The first Baptist, a man named John, lost his head for speaking against adultery. I can do no less. Shame on you, sir, for putting aside the wife of your youth, and living openly with your whore. God will judge you. Repent while there is still time; you know not the day or the hour. The translator is silent, and staring at the preacher in shock. Security bounds up to the pulpit, and grabs the preacher. The Russian leader speaks a word, and they stand down, and release him, and back away.  
I have been sent here to cleanse this temple, he shouts, not to mourn like those without hope. Can you Pharisees of the so called Orthodox Church not read a clear text of Scripture? No graven images, he shouts and pounds the Bible on the podium. Look around, what do you see? All that’s missing is a golden calf. But at least you’re not Catholics. Well, small comfort that. The translator sits down.  
And let’s talk about the national sin of drunkenness. My friend, Aleksandr, led a wicked and depraved life, before he got saved. Believe me, we had that conversation many times. Oh, I’m just a simple farmer, growing potatoes like my ancestors. Vodka is part of my national heritage, Pastor Jerry, you wouldn’t understand, coming from America. I understand that your product is destroying lives, I told him. The Bible teaches about sowing and reaping. This was a bridge too far for Aleksandr. He loved his vodka. It says in Proverbs that a man’s gifts will make room for him, he would say with a smile on our chats. And Noah made good wine, he liked to tell me. Aleksandr is correct in that we have freedom as Christians in how we live out our days. For all his flaws, he got it right in the end. Store up these things in your heart, and ponder them in the days to come. Now let’s bow our heads and end in a word of prayer... 

Escort this CIA provocateur directly to the airport, and put him on the first flight back to America, he whispers to a cohort during the prayer. In the back of his mind he thinks, _maybe I can find a way to use his ‘ministry’ to destabilize the American government._ Hmmm. What was that, sir? Say something spiritual to him, and try to form a connection. He might prove a useful idiot. 

Even Ruth is staring at the pastor as he steps down from the pulpit. Where did you find this guy? Adele whispers to her, and looks at him with big eyes as he approaches. Be comforted, loved ones. Aleksandr is in heaven. He would want you to join him there. Listen to my sermons on youtube. Get a King James Bible, and start reading it. Here’s my card. 

Let’s get you home, the Russian security agents tell him, and quickly escort him out of the building. I would love to see Mr. Smith go to Washington, a clever FSB agent posing as a security man tells him. That den of vipers, have you ever seen my sermon, Babylon USA? No, but it sounds fascinating, tell me more…

*** 

He would have like to have been here for that sermon, the Russian leader tells Jean-Marc as they shake hands at the memorial. They both laugh. What did you know about Aleksandr? Not much. He didn’t talk about his past. He helped me work through the aftermath of my duel with Claire, and he’s been very good to my sister. They look over and see Ruth and Adele together, Adele running interference with the would-be comforters. He was an orphan. He actually was naval Spetznas, but transferred to the FSB after his talent in fencing was discovered. He never left the service of mother Russia. His vodka? That was his cover. We never expected it to grow into the behometh it did. He was a marketing genius and one of our best operatives. What will happen to his company? He left all his shares in trust for Claire, and named you as trustee. Jean-Marc is shocked. Why would he do that? He thought the world of Claire, and obviously of you. He told me that the way you accepted your defeat was magnificent. The documents are all dated before he reconnected with your sister, if you were wondering. He told his peers that she was the love of his life. He made her very happy, Jean-Marc confirms.  
Go for a walk outside your hotel tonight, and I’ll have a car pick you up and we can talk in private about the future of Nevsky Vodka. Jean-Marc nods. 

Jean-Marc sees his father and mother come into the crowded hall, and start to make their way over to Ruth. She won’t speak to him, Jean-Marc tells the prime minister, who whispers to his head of security. Thirty seconds later, agents escort the man over to his son. I’ll leave you two alone, he tells Jean-Marc.  
I need to talk to her, his father tells Jean-Marc. Aleksandr came to see me, and asked for her hand. He would have reconciled us. They watch his mother go up and hug Adele. And then sit with Ruth. Dad, I don’t think this is the right time for that conversation. I’m her father. Yes, but you are not her parent. There is a difference.  
I didn’t want to like him; his father admits, but I really did. 

Back at the hotel afterwards, J-M knocks on Ruth’s door. Adele answers. I’m going for a walk. Can I get you anything? Some Nyquil. He nods. Are you going to be alright? she asks him. I don’t know yet. I might be gone for awhile; I’ve got a lot to think about. Don’t worry about me if I don’t get in till late. Then don’t wake us up, Adele tells him. 

He walks the busy streets of Moscow, with a phalanx of security. Soon a luxury car pulls up. He gets in unbidden, and the car takes him to the Kremlin. 

Hello again, Jean-Marc. Hello, sir. To continue our conversation. You’ve thought about it? Isn’t here some way that a different trust agreement could be discovered, that leaves his company as a benevolent fund for widows, orphans, and the disabled. I considered that, but there would be such graft, and the brand would lose its cache. 

I want to show the world that Russia welcomes foreigners. I’ve just made a personal donation to the ministry of Pastor Jerry. I do not live as I ought, and as painful as it is to hear that, sometime it may be necessary. I will do better. But some things cannot be undone. 

Nevsky Vodka. You’ll have voting control of the company.  
So when Stoli approaches us with an unsolicited offer, I could just say no, without consulting you.  
That is correct.  
Would Claire and I get to be Russian citizens?  
Now we’re talking, the prime minister smiles.


	31. Chapter 31

A police car drops off Celeste and Winston at the gate, and security lets her in. There isn’t any press outside, as Jean-Marc and Adele are at Nevsky’s funeral in Moscow. Any word when they’re coming back? One of the guards asks. Celeste shakes her head no.  
She walks into the empty house, and Winston goes exploring but soon comes right back to her. She goes to the fridge and pulls out some coconut water to drink, and then goes to the den and turns on the TV, and watches Claire work with her English tutor, a cheerful American grad student named Molly. Celeste practices saying some of the phrases with them.

Several hours later, the walkie talkie on the end table comes alive. Celeste, pick up. Security tells her. Yes? She replies groggily. You’ve got a visitor. Who is it? Erick Nordmann. I’ll come out there, she says, and leaves the TV on. She walks back out to the gate with Winston, and sees Erick waiting there. She crosses her arms and looks at him. Nobody is home; it’s just me and Winston holding the fort. Are you going to invite me in? Celeste frowns at him, and doesn’t move. Erick cops a gopnik squat, and looks up at her from the other side of the gate. Fine, we can do this here. Celeste, the world doesn’t revolve around you. Just because Adele…  
Celeste cuts him off. You don’t get to talk about Adele. She saved your career - that network executive told me as much. Did you ever thank her for that? No-you talk to her on my phone for like ten seconds, and then just disappear without a word to anyone.  
Celeste, that had nothing to do with you. The race from Key West to Havana was historic, and I had been training for months with my crew. I wasn’t going to drop everything just because you showed up on set unannounced.  
You are so stupid to try to outrace a storm. And yet somehow you made it, and you’re even more famous now. It should have been your funeral, not Alek’s. You ruined my trip. Erick raises his eyebrows skeptically at this. Lucas went out with the Coast Guard looking for you, and helped rescued all the boats that turtled over. So I didn’t have anyone with me I knew, and I’m just a kid…it’s not like I can go places by myself in a foreign country. It looked to me like you and Lana were getting along great, Erick counters. She was really nice at first, but then she just shut down after Lucas left, and I had to take care of her, until he finally got back. That was my big trip to America.  
Come on, I’ll buy you dinner to make up for it. You name where we go. I’m responsible for Winston while Adele and Jean-Marc are away. We can eat outside, at a café then. I don’t want to be seen with you, Erick. Everyone at my school hates me already. Wait here while I call Adele. She walks off a little ways so Erick can still see her, but not pick up everything that she’s saying.  
Celeste, is everything alright? Adele asks in a hushed whisper. Erick is here at the gate. He wants to take me out to dinner, but I don’t want to leave Winston alone. What should I do? Invite him in, cook him something, and be a good host. But he ignored me when I was over there. Trust me, you’ll heap coals of fire on his head by being nice to him. When does your dad get off his shift? Eleven. Send him on his way then. Okay. Tell me all about it when I get back. When are you coming back? I’m not sure; we’re taking Ruth to Jean-Marc’s parents. I love you.  
I love you too, Adele. Goodbye. Erick hears Celeste say, as she walks back to the gate and nods at one of the guards, who opens it. Winston runs up to him, and Erick scoops him up before he can run away, gets licked ecstatically, and then sets him back down on the ground once the gate is closed behind them. Lucas taught me how to make chicken marsala. And Nick taught me how to make a fruit pizza. Which would you like? The former.  
They walk inside, and Celeste gives him a quick tour of the house. He sees Claire eating with Hannah, as they walk through the living room. Amazing, he says, as he looks out at the infinity pool. We can light the fire pit later, if you want, and eat out here.

Wash your hands first if you’re going to help, she tells him. He nods and complies. So where is everyone? Jean-Marc and Adele are taking his sister, Ruth – she was Alek’s fiance, to his parent’s house. Lucas and Nick are in Dubai, doing an exhibition. Lucas is throwing a wake for Alek there. My dad is short-handed now because a lot of the guys on the force went over there for it. He should be back to pick me up at eleven.

So what’s new with you, Erick? The usual actor stuff - dealing with my publicist and my agent. I had to remind my publicist that she works for me, not the network after she told me that I wasn’t doing enough to promote the show. That she was just swamped with interview requests and invitations. What do you even hire me for, if you’re just going to say no all the time? To have you say no for me, so I only have to say yes to people. Get it? Are you always that blunt? What did she say to that? She just nodded, and she picked up the check after we finished eating, and told me that she needed to hear that.

What about your agent? He gets it. What do you mean? He’s starting negotiations for season two of Bleeding Me, and he is shooting the moon with his opening proposal. The network countered by threatening to kill me off in the first five minutes of episode one. Celeste gasps. He told them to please do. Now they’re threatening to bring in your friend Lucas to replace me. Really? Your silent film put him on the map, Celeste. The network really does love him. My agent doesn’t know what to think.

What about the IFC and seeing Claire? Preston told me that I only get on if she invites me, but he did have Katrin mention me to Claire, and said that we’re now even for me sharing her apology letter. So what are you going to do? Keep a secret? Not from Adele, but otherwise yes. Everyone thinks that I learned sailing so I can go see Claire when she moves to her island, right? Celeste nods, as the mushrooms start to sizzle. There isn’t a chance that The Lazarus will be able to slip past motorized patrols with radar. And I cannot do scuba because it messes with my sinuses. But I can ocean kayak, and launch off a friend’s yacht. That would be super dangerous, Erick. The guys I talked to think that the IFC will enforce a five mile motorized perimeter, and a three mile sail perimeter. Obviously, if there are three foot swells, it’s a no go. But if I’ve got calm seas and a moonlit night, I could time it so I get there as the fog rolls in. And I’d have a really good chance of making it ashore. And once ashore, I’m golden. Erick, if the wind picked up at all, you’d be dead. What’s my other alternative? If I make a run for it, they’ll hull The Lazarus and it’ll sink. Then swim for it, like Claire said. Only Nevsky could do that.

After dinner, they sit on the sofa in the den and watch TCS. Claire is combing Hannah’s hair before they go to bed, and repeating some of the English that she’s learned that day from Molly. Hannah nods in approval. And then gets up and helps Claire walk to her side of the bed, and tucks her in. Then Hannah goes to her side of the bed, and climbs in next to her. Viewers see Claire fold her hands, and close her eyes, and pray silently. The show switches to privacy mode. Celeste pets Winston. She’s nothing like Adele, Celeste declares. She was the best lady in waiting ever.

What’s the deal with Adele and Jean-Marc? It’s so funny. I shouldn’t tell you this, but Winston….well, he always goes to bed with Adele, and he always wakes up with Jean-Marc. It’s like he’s trying to bring them together. Jean-Marc had these custom magnetic dog doors installed so he can go between rooms without whining outside the door. Erick doesn’t laugh, and looks down at the sleeping dog. You’re in Jean-Marc’s seat right now. I’m where Lucas always sits. Adele has the other corner of the couch. And Nick has his chair. You know, the guys love your show. But Adele refuses to watch it. Erick grunts at this. _I didn’t know that,_ he thinks to himself. She likes to drink her red wine, and she always sits like this, so she can talk to Lucas as they analyze movies scenes. Celeste scoots over to the corner of the couch, crosses one leg under the other, and puts her elbow up on the couch, hand in the air like she’s holding a wine glass, and points at the TV screen with the other hand. Where does the dog sit? Erick asks. Always over with Jean-Marc.

So which is your favorite Musketeer? Celeste looks at the TV. Jean-Marc is the most complex. Nick is the smartest, and Lucas is the funniest. But they switch up. Nick can be super funny and charming when he wants to, and Lucas can be really intense and serious. And Jean-Marc gets like Nick sometimes and says barely a word for days at a time. But to answer your question, Adele is my favorite Musketeer. She’s constantly amazing. She’s my favorite person, other than my dad. I love listening to her talk to Lucas about acting; she’s coaching him. Why is Jean-Marc complex? That’s probably not the right word for him. I just sense this incredible sadness about him, although he hides it so well. I asked him once what he was thinking about, and he said his Olympic match against Nevsky. That he knew how to beat him now. The guys are always talking about fencing. It’s what they live for. I think Jean-Marc replays his fencing bouts in his head, and visualizes what he could do better.

What is he going to do about Claire? He doesn’t talk about Claire, at least not with me, or when I’m around. So I have no idea. Everyone says that he looks so much older and mature now. How is he getting around? Good. The guys work out really hard, and like I said, they are always fencing or training for fencing. Jean-Marc and Alek were going to show up in Dubai and surprise everyone, but then, and Celeste’s voice trails off sadly. He died a hero, Celeste. He was a man’s man.

So what happened with Lana? Promise not to tell her? He nods. Well, she tried to talk Lucas out of going, and he gave her this look, like she was dirt, and then left. He’s a funny guy most of the time, but he can be really cruel. Just ask Chloe. Anyway, that crushed Lana. She went in her bedroom and closed the door after he left. I could hear her crying so I knocked on the door, and then went in and hugged her. And she started balling that she wished she could be like TV Lana, all tough and strong, but that was just an act and this was who she really was. I finally got her changed and ready for bed, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Then I called Adele and told her everything and asked her what I should do. She said that God had brought me to the States just for this, that Lana was heart sick, and would be fine if I stayed with her and took care of her until Lucas came back. If she’s got a landline, take if off the hook, and tell anyone that comes over that she’s got strep throat. Don’t worry about Erick. Sailboats like his have waterproof hatches, and are designed to float upside down. Maybe being in a washing machine in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico for a while will shake some sense into him. And don’t be mad at Lucas. He’s only being himself. Oh, and she told me to tell him that she said not to beat you up. Good thing I remembered and told him, because I could tell that he was planning on it by the way his face fell. Let’s get home then, he told me.  
But it all worked out. The news reported that your ship was the only one that made it to Havana. I made Lana breakfast, and she started to feel better. I asked her if we could just stay in, until we heard from Lucas. And she hugged me. When we picked him up a day later, TV Lana was back. She took me to this boutique store and bought us a matching pair of huge sunglasses. And when we picked up Lucas at the dock, she didn’t say anything to him, and just thumbed him to get in back of her convertible. And she drove me around town and showed me the sights, while he slept in the back, feet hanging out. Then we went home.


	32. Chapter 32

_Dear Hannah,  
Lucas and I had been training for the “exhibition” in Dubai for months, with Jean-Marc and Alek coaching us. It was actually an unsanctioned invitation-only tournament, and everyone who was anyone was there. Single elimination, with serious prize money, and of course, bragging rights ahead of the next Olympics. _

_In the first round Lucas drew a local, and let him run up the score, and made the match seem closer than it was - to be polite to our hosts, who understood and appreciated his gesture. I drew the favorite, an American, and bested him. So life was good, great even. And Jean-Marc and Alek were going to fly down for the semis, and my only concern was that I’d draw Lucas before the final._

_Right before Lucas’s match against the Korean, we got the news about Alek. He was furious; I’ve never seen him so white hot. What he did was phenomenal; he was at his absolute best, and no one could stand before him. He went on to win the tournament (my heart wasn’t in it, so I withdrew). Then Lucas spent all his prize money on throwing a wake for Alek, renting the entire top floor of our hotel, and inviting everyone who knew him to share a drink and a memory. We stayed drunk for a week until Jean-Marc came and got us._

_Lucas didn’t return home with us. We checked him into a detox clinic to dry out and work on his anger issues. You cannot be around Adele and Celeste like this, Jean-Marc told him. It was a tough talk, but Jean-Marc pulled it off; he’s aged visibly since all this happened. He wouldn’t let me stay there with Lucas, but said that he needed me to help him. Alek left all his shares in his vodka company in trust for “Lady Claire”, and named Jean-Marc as trustee._

_Hannah, I’ve got no energy. I don’t want to talk to anyone, not even my parents. I just want to be left alone. Adele and Jean-Marc get that, but it hurts Celeste, who says that I’m being like Claire after her illness, and that I need to snap out of it.  
Watching TCS and sleeping is all I do now. I’m not looking forward to going to Russia, but I cannot let Jean-Marc go it alone. He says that all I’ve got to do is sit at his side through a bunch of meetings, and stay silent as he confers with me. I should be able to handle that. _

_Hannah, your songs are what I fall asleep to at night. I listen to them over and over again._

_Love,  
Nick_


	33. Chapter 33

An invitation, Lucas says, as he thumbs through his mail on the couch, while Adele and Jean-Marc watch The Claire Show. He opens it. Chloe has invited me to her wedding. David Nevin…never heard of him. He’s a rising star in Parliament, Labour Party. Grandson of the famous British actor. Jean-Marc announces. Lucas snaps his fingers. The explosives guy in The Guns of Navarone. I suppose I could put in an appearance and commiserate with Clive. He looks over at Adele. NO, she tells him firmly. He sighs. Fine, I’ll hire a model then to stroke my hair through the ceremony. Don’t you dare, Adele tells him laughing. Now you have to, Jean-Marc tells him chuckling. And Chloe said she’d be hurt if you didn’t show up. When did you talk to her? Remember that Claire Show episode where Hannah asked Claire if Adele and I could visit. She called me afterwards and I decided to pick up. We caught up. Then Nevsky died, and I kind of forgot all about it, until you got your invite. Chloe said that she’d send Cricket to the glue factory if you didn’t show up with me. Adele looks over at him. See if she wants my mother to do her dress. I’ll make the call if she does. But I’m not going. It’s too much right now. Ruth is a basket case, and Nick hasn’t spoken since Nevsky died. Did she ask if he was seeing anyone? Of course. Multiple therapists, is what I told her, Jean-Marc replies with a grin. Adele and Lucas laugh. Oh, Chloe said that she expects to be invited to “our’ wedding. “I invited you, so you’re obligated to invite me now”. Lucas laughs. Chloe is back to her old self again. She’s her mother’s daughter, Jean-Marc comments. Lucas coughs, Lady MacBeth. About Nick. Adele interrupts. Are you picking him up at the airport or am I? Adele asks. I got this, coach. Lucas tells her. Borrow your car? Keys are in it. 

***

What are we going to do about your sister? Adele asks Jean-Marc, as they sit in the privacy of the wine nook of TK, a Michelin three star restaurant, for a five course chef’s dinner replete with wine pairings.   
The occasion is a gift from Erick for her birthday. Let’s go with it, Jean-Marc had said when she showed him the card that wished them well. Which car should we take? The Tesla. How about we go casual and eat there in the kitchen, then grab a movie after – your pick. I’d rather make one at home. Adele declares, giving him a sly look. You are so bad, Jean-Marc exclaims as he laughs. If the public only knew how wanton you are. I can go out in one of Claire’s dresses, and we can make out in a dark closet afterwards, and you can pretend I’m her. And Jean-Marc had looked at her steadily, and when she looked right back at him and lifted her eyebrows, he had rolled up his sleeve and showed her the scar on his sword arm. My fiancé gave me this. You cannot blame me for trying, Jean-Marc. I’m good with you wearing one of Claire’s dresses though, he had said with a grin. So is everyone else, she had sighed. I’m never going to get another role as an actress.   
***  
Ruth doesn’t want to move in with us. I’ve asked her. It’s better that she stays at my parents anyway, Jean-Marc replies. Too much media at our place for her to come and go unnoticed. She spends all her time watching Claire on TV when she’s not working out. She wore me out last weekend; it’s not healthy training that much. And your father? That talk didn’t go so well. The servers interrupt with another course. 

Ruth thinks that you want Erick back, Jean-Marc says five minutes later, when they are alone again. I do, but he’s mooning over Claire. She’ll reject him if you say the word. I know; but then he’ll never forgive me. So what’s your solution? No more IUD. Next time I see him, he’s going to get me pregnant. He’ll do the right thing once he finds out. That’s really not cool, Adele. What would you have me do? It’s not like I can propose to him. Pull some strings so he gets to see Claire again; Douglass listens to you. And she’ll try to set him up with one of her ladies in waiting, and he’ll come back to you. You don’t know Erick, how charming he is; he’s more suave than George. There is no way that Claire would go for him, Jean-Marc counters, as long as you’re single. She’d keep him at arms-length even if she liked him until she hears that we’re married. The sommelier overhears this tidbit, and it makes the gossip columns the next day. 

This is so delicious, Adele tells the chef. Thank you for this. He beams with pride. It’s her birthday, Jean-Marc tells him. The chef gasps, and then leaves abruptly, to prepare something extravagant for dessert. 

What made you change your mind about having kids? Claire, obviously. Erick was always up for it, but he never insisted on it, because of what it would do to my career. I think that’s one of the reasons he likes Claire so much, because she wants to have lots of kids. You better be prepared for that, Jean-Marc. You didn’t answer my question. 

She looks at him. You know how green I am, and how much I care about the environment. I used to think that it would be irresponsible to bring a new life into this way overcrowded world; I mean, our planet is dying. But then showing Claire the facets of modern life, and seeing the wonder in her responses made me reconsider. I loved being her lady-in-waiting, Jean-Marc, and caring for her. Having children is a vote for the future, and well, I want to be a mom now. Jean-Marc says nothing, and sips his wine, and looks at her. My star has eclipsed Erick’s, something I never thought would happen. As an actress, I’ve peaked. When I went to London to audition for the Lissie Hexam role in BBC’s adaption of Dicken’s Our Mutual Friend, everyone there was star struck. They couldn’t believe that I wanted to read for it. I ended up helping them cast an unknown for the part. I heard about that - that you now have a producer credit, Jean-Marc says with a grin. My career is dead, so I might as well make babies with the man I love. 

What do you think Claire would say about that? That I should make them with you, she says, giving him a look. Claire and Ruth and your parents aren’t wrong about us, Jean-Marc. We’d make a good team. What’s wrong with Lucas? Nothing; he’s just not Erick or you. But he worships you. That’s because he thinks that I’m Claire’s lovely all the time. You know better, because you’re not infatuated with me. 

After dessert, Adele suddenly asks Jean-Marc: what do you think about her training Claire? She’s in such great shape, and I think I can make it happen. She’s got no credentials, Jean-Marc says after turning it over in his mind. Her fitness level is her resume, Adele responds, and she looks the part. Douglass won’t go for it. Actually, they’ve already met, and I think she impressed him. 

What do you think would happen? Claire would fix her. She lost her fiancé too, and she’s still going on with her life. Say you pull it off and get Ruth an audition with Claire. You’re inviting such massive scrutiny into her life. Her past will come out. You mean your family history. Well, maybe it should. Jean-Marc frowns at this. 

Look, Jean-Marc, Eugene is winning the argument. Most people want Claire to be free now. It’s going to happen eventually. He shakes his head no. Not really, they just want a change of scene. So much about Claire is a mystery. They all want to keep watching. Douglass is smart; the show will reboot at the island. Where you going to be to welcome her, I take it? He looks down and shakes his head no. She has to invite me, Adele, for it to work. Adele grabs his hand and squeezes it. 

So we talk to Douglass, and he says yes, then how do we convince Ruth? That’s easy. Ask her to do it for you, so you can have another chance at her. Adele smiles brightly. But I’ve got a better way…


	34. Chapter 34

Lady Wu comes into draw Claire’s blood, as Marcon is on vacation. I’ve got a letter from Adele for you, she tells Claire, so I’ll leave you alone. Viewers see Claire’s hands tremble with anticipation, as she holds the letter. Immediately afterwards, she rushes into the kitchen with her walker and gets a knife, and slits it open carefully. The close up of Claire shows her holding her breath as she unfolds the letter, and starts reading. The producers make sure that the contents of the letter are kept private.  
Throughout the week, Claire rereads the letter countless times, and then stores it in her Bible.

***

Lady Wu tells me that you received a letter from Adele. Claire nods. And how is she? She is concerned about me. She hears reports that my strength has not yet returned, and wishes to do something for me. Marcon raises his eyebrows. She has a dear friend named Ruth, who specializes in strength conditioning and training - like Jean-Marc and I used to do together - who she would have work with me to get strong again. Would you make this request for me of the governor? I’ve been trying to write the governor a letter, but I’m afraid that I will give offense, as I do not know the correct forms. 

Of course, Claire. How is Adele doing? She is in good spirits, but she says she misses me dearly. She now lives in a wing of the Renault castle, and has spaniel named Winston, and she cooks for Jean-Marc and his merry men, and she walks to the cathedral to pray every day. And Jean-Marc? He is fully recovered and bears me no ill will. He has ceased fencing and become a merchant, selling wine from Russia that is made out of potatoes instead of grapes. And? She has met his parents and his sister, and they approve of her, but she does not think that he will propose to her. Why not? 

George, I have a question. Katrin says that Jean-Marc is still in love with me, not Adele. Do you think this is possible, after what I did to him, and when he sees my lovely every day, and me not at all? The heart wants what it wants, Claire. She sighs. He would make Adele very happy; I’m sure of it. Did you consider him unworthy of you because he was only a fencing master? Claire looks at him. I really did come to like him, George. But if it was of God, then he would have disarmed me. So he must be for my lovely, who greatly esteems him. You didn’t answer my question, Claire. I don’t confuse the present with the past, George. I’m humbled that so pleasant and agreeable a man took notice of me. I would gladly have married him before my illness.

I saw Erick in the new world. He asked to be remembered to you. How would you test him, seeing that he is not a swordsman? I do not see how this man can be interested in me. We only meet the once, and I laugh at him. He awaits your invitation to return here. What do you think about Erick and Hannah? I could invite him to dinner, and he would hear her sing for poor Claire, and fall in love with her. Marcon shakes his head no. George, I am so weak from my illness. I do not wish to find a husband until my strength returns. Perhaps this Ruth of whom Adele thinks so highly will be able to help Claire.

Later that evening…

Adele, what were you thinking? I just want my Claire to get strong again; you can make that happen. I cannot be on TV. You won’t see the cameras or the microphones. And you don’t have to watch the final product. I never did. Now do it for your brother.  
Did you tell her that I was his sister? Of course not. You’ll have to work that out with Douglass and the writing team. I won’t bear up under the scrutiny; I cannot live like you and Jean-Marc do now. You’ll be ensconced in the compound. Just do your job, and the rest will work itself out. I cannot be someone who I’m not. No one will ask you to. You don’t even have to wear makeup if you don’t want to. At least meet with Claire the once. You’ll always regret it if you don’t. Did Preston know what your letter said about me? Yes, but he didn’t read it. I called and talked to him beforehand. He’s expecting your call, Ruth.

A week later…

Claire, Adele’s friend, Ruth, would like to join us as we walk laps today. Is that alright? Hannah asks. Claire nods. Katrin goes off to get her.  
Claire is startled when Ruth comes into the gym, and whispers to Hannah, what is wrong with her eyes? She hides them from others. Is this normal? Hannah shakes her head no.

Claire, this is Ruth. They look at each other. Hello, Claire. I brought you a gift. And she hands a pair of identical sunglasses to Hannah. Would you like to try them? Hannah asks. Claire nods. And Hannah puts them on her face. But it’s so dark now, she whispers to Hannah. Please take them off. Thank you for your gift, strength conditioner Ruth, and she curtsies, and then offers her an arm, as they walk around the perimeter. 

How is Adele? She is in her element, surrounded by handsome men, Ruth says with a hint of a smile. Why has Jean-Marc not claimed her yet for his own? A friend of his is in love with Adele. Is he eligible? Very much so. Jean-Marc does not like her cooking? I’m sure his friend likes it very much, Ruth counters. Claire frowns at this. She is much adored in the Renault castle by his parents and his friends, and she helped Jean-Marc regain his strength and face the world.

Why does he need help facing the world? You emasculated him, Claire. I did nothing of the sort. Claire responds angrily. His dignity and honor are intact, and he was gallant even in defeat. I emasculated him, humpfh. Claire repeats. Who told you this? I can see for myself. But hey, someone has to stay with the baggage, and cook for the men who go out to battle. Claire jerks her arm away from Ruth. How dare you insult Jean-Marc in my presence. If I had my strength, I’d snatch you bald headed. You look like a fly, with those blinders on. Take them off, and let me see your eyes.

Ruth shakes her head no. It’s better that you don’t like me, she tells Claire. But Adele is our mutual friend, and she wants me to get you strong again. And truth be told, I love Jean-Marc, Ruth tells Claire. Hmmmphh. And Claire scowls at Ruth.

A truce until you regain your strength? Ruth asks. Claire nods. I’d like to start with some movement basics. 

Four weeks later…

Have you ever seen a bear, Claire? She nods, but doesn’t elaborate. I’m going to demonstrate a bear crawl. And a necklace with her diamond engagement ring falls out of her shirt to where Claire and the viewers can see it. Ruth quickly stands up and stuffs it back into her top. Now you try it. Claire does as she’s told.  
After the workout is done, Claire goes up to Ruth and abruptly hugs her. Ruth stiffens, and Claire immediately lets go, and heads to her quarters. Where she writes Adele a letter after she showers. 

A month later, Ruth and Claire do windmill lunges. Then various animal walks. Then some pullups. Will you celebrate Christmas Eve with Claire? Hannah and I are cooking dinner, and Erick the actor is coming. Thank you for inviting me, Claire, but I think I’ll stay in my quarters. Please come.

When did your betrothed die? I’m not ready to have that conversation. You are not the only woman who has lost her fiancé. Claire declares. I do not go around with my eyes hidden. Please let me look into them and comfort you. Ruth shakes her head no. Claire puts her hands on her hips. How can you be in love with Jean-Marc, and still wear your engagement ring around your neck? Ruth takes off her sunglasses. Jean-Marc is my brother.  
Claire gasps, and covers her mouth with her hands. Then puts her head down and says nothing. You wonder why he doesn’t marry Adele? He showed her the scar on his arm, the scar you gave him, as proof of your claim on him. Claire looks at Ruth seriously. I will not be unequally yoked. But he’s good enough for your former lady in waiting. Adele is my dearest friend. Yes, she is. And she wants to see you with my brother. He’s waiting to be invited back to see you, Claire. I have no wish to wound him again. Then tell him yes. 

He must find another way to prove himself worthy of me. Ruth rolls her eyes. You have no idea how sought after my brother is. By rejecting the affection of others, even Adele, isn’t that sufficient? No. He must do a great service for God or neighbor before I take notice of him again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Months earlier...**

Claire, let’s get you ready to meet your English tutor. Hannah and Lady Wu are having tea with her right now in your sitting room. What do you say we surprise them? Claire nods eagerly. Five minutes later, Molly looks up with shock as Claire gets wheeled in by Katrin. Claire, I’d like you to meet Molly. Hannah announces. The governor has sent for her all the way from the new world. Hello, Molly. Claire says with a big smile as she looks at her tutor. You have such dusky skin, Claire exclaims. Are you from the nobility of your people? Molly is taken aback, and looks at Dr. Wu for guidance. She wants to know if you are an Indian princess, Katrin says quickly. Molly shakes her head no. 

I have a friend in the new world: Erick the actor. Perhaps you have met him? I’ve heard of him, Molly admits. What have you heard? Claire asks. His show is a smash hit. And he just bought a racing sailboat, complete with a crew. Claire grins at her. Perhaps he will visit us when we move to my island. Crossing the ocean is very dangerous, Claire. There is a lion in the way; a lion is in the streets. Claire replies and wiggles her fingers in mock horror. Viewers die laughing at this gesture. 

Have you any news of my lovely? She lives in Marseille now, Claire. How you ever been there? Claire shakes her head no. How about Paris? Claire shakes her head no again. What was your hometown? Claire doesn’t answer and just looks at her. Have you ever heard of Amsterdam? Molly nods. It is one of the great cities of Europe. My fiance said that we trade to get gold so that we may be strong enough to protect our true religion. 

Are you a pagan? What is a pagan? Molly asks, buying time. Someone who worships the creation rather than the creator. I hear this about your people. Claire, people came from all over to the new world for religious freedom and economic opportunity. My ancestors are not natives, but came from India. From the Ganges River? No, from Bombay. Claire nods. You know it? Portugal built a fortress there in my day. Deep harbor. Defensible against land attacks. Everyone is shocked by Claire’s knowledge of geography. You didn’t answer my question, Claire presses. Claire, the subject of religion divides people. It’s not brought up in polite conversation. Dr. Wu advises. You’re not a Moslem, are you? I am. Well, at least you are not far from the truth and believe only in one god. That is such an arrogant thing to say to someone you’ve just met. Do you even know the difference between truth and certitude? Truth is God’s Word. We can agree on that, at least, Molly retorts. Your holy book, the Koran, was written by Mohammed, was it not? Molly nods and corrects her, the prophet Mohammed. He was a Catholic stooge - filled with the devil. Molly’s mouth opens in shocked outrage. Claire! Katrin whispers hoarsely. The wicked Catholic pope wished to introduce monotheism to the pagans of Arabia, the descendants of Ishmael. Mohammed’s first wife, a Catholic widow, was his handler, and funded his deception. But you cannot charm such a serpent. And tell me this - does a true man of God marry a nine year old child? That is wicked. But the stone that the Catholic church set in motion rolled back upon it and nearly crushed it. 

You stupid, ignorant girl. Molly exclaims. You have no idea what you have just set in motion. Come now, Claire says, we are both in subjection to the governor. I would not have chosen you for a tutor knowing that you are a Moslem, but let us live peaceably. I will not use fire and sword to convert you, Claire says with a grin that doesn’t reach her eyes. Dr. Wu has her head in her hands and is shaking her head. 

Claire, you cannot say those things. Hannah tells her. Why not? Because they’ll kill you for slandering their prophet, Katrin responds. The Scriptures teach that the fear of man is a snare. And one of the pillars of the Mohammedians is hospitality; they are famous for their generosity. Have you heard the story of Saint Francis of Assissi and the sultan? They all shake their heads no….  
And so he lavished upon Francis jewels and gold, and sent him back to the camp of the Crusaders. And Francis was so disappointed that he did not get to become a martyr, and thereby gain a golden crown in heaven. 

That’s a beautiful story, Claire. Dr. Wu tells her. In the modern world, Catholics and Muslims coexist in society, where they interact in commerce. But they each have their own communities, where they practice their religions freely. Are there mosques in France? Claire asks. Molly nods. And Claire starts to tear up. We have become very weak. Perhaps it is best that Claire goes to live on her island. Molly goes over and holds Claire’s hand as she cries.

*** 

The crown prince of Saudi Arabia appears on television, and offers Claire the gift of a jeweled scimitar. Written in Arabic is the inscription on the blade: _for the fearless Claire._ And modern Muslims admire the veiled threat held within the extravagant gift. He tells the world that it would be wicked to attack a simple person such as her, and for a speech given in the privacy of her own home. But in Iran, the crowds gather and demand blood. The President of France gives a televised address later that day. We are a secular, tolerant society, and that is our strength. His craven response spawns bitter editorials about what it means to be truly French, and how the Muslims refuse to assimilate to French culture. The American president, in a pointed threat to Iran, says that all options are on the table if any pariah state sponsors an attack on Claire. “We do windows” is so 1990s; we’ll turn your country into a glass factory if you seek to harm that dear sweet girl. The opposition party calls him unfit to lead, and starts impeachment proceedings, but his party sweeps the midterms. And Europe is set afire, as mosques and synagogues burn - resurgent nationalism is now the order of the day. 

*** 

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? The guys hear Adele scream into the phone at Douglass. Call me back when you’ve settled down, he tells her, and hangs up. 

Count to ten, Jean-Marc tells Adele. She does, aloud. Still angry? She glares at him. Count to one hundred – in your head. Thoughts on how we can get out in front of this? He asks Nick and Lucas. Radio silence, Nick says after a moment. She’s painted a big target on herself, Adele interrupts. There won’t be any protestors at the gate tomorrow, you watch. That’s where everyone knows that the suicide bombers will strike first. The scarey thing is that what Claire said sounds entirely plausible, Lucas admits. She just set off a nuclear bomb; there’s no telling what the fallout will be. There is no way such a thing could be proved. It sounds like the plot from a Dan Brown novel, Jean-Marc responds. Is it true that he was a pedophile? Adele asks and then shudders. If Claire is able to source her claim credibly, she’ll take down the Vatican. It’ll be hearsay, Lucas comments. So what do we do? Jean-Marc asks again. Molly is the key, Nick says. Everyone looks at him. When you talk to Douglass, make sure she stays on the show. If they’re watching her to see what happens next, they won’t be blowing themselves up. Everyone nods. 

Douglass sees that Adele is calling, and presses ignore as he works on a draft of his resignation letter. A minute later, his phone beeps showing that he has a new voicemail. Douglass, it’s me. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. Nick says radio silence and make sure Molly stays on the show as Claire’s English tutor. Let me know if there is anything you want us to do or say on our end. You are the best at what you do, and I know that you’ll find a way to keep them both safe. Please don’t do anything drastic, like try to resign. I’m counting on you. Click.  
He crumples up his letter and calls Dr. Wu and Katrin into the office. 

***

Early in the grey of morning, a Mercedes SUV pulls up to a newly erected police checkpoint a mile away from the IFC gate. Grim officers wave Eugene through the maze of concrete barricades. Two minutes later, the grey SUV parks outside the chain link fence. Eugene sees that both of the guard booths are unoccupied, and the steel risers are up. The porta-potties and trash receptacles are all gone, hurriedly removed by the sanitation company yesterday afternoon, just after employees texted family members that the campus was on a 24 hour lockdown, “practicing a blizzard protocol”. 

Nevsky gets out of the passenger door of the SUV, and opens up the rear hatch, and pulls out a portable badminton kit. Eugene helps him set up the poles, and they erect the net. Then toss a white sheet over it. FREE CLAIRE - Eugene spraypoints in bold letters on both sides, while Nevsky ties together the corners and weighs them down with some rocks. Then Nevsky pulls some firewood out of the back, and works on getting a fire going. Eugene sees one of the security cameras at the guard booths pan over slightly in his direction. A BBC TV van with a satellite atop pulls alongside them, and a well-known correspondent gets out. Eugene goes over to visit, while the crew starts to set up. Nevsky sits by the fire, now wrapped in a heavy wool blanket, and drinks coffee while watching the sun rise. 

“It’s a serene sunrise here at the gate of the IFC complex, where only yesterday hundreds gathered to chant “Free Claire” before the lockdown. Now only Eugene and a true believer…. Cut. Do over that last, the correspondent says… And only Eugene and a companion are here to continue the protest of the captivity of Claire. Eugene, it’s great to see you again. Thank you, Bret. There is no place I’d rather be, and I’d rather be out here than in there, he says, gesturing behind him. What are your thoughts on all this, Eugene? He sighs. This is the direct consequence of the IFC treating Claire like a relic, which she expressly forbid them to do when she first awoke.  
Is this the death knell of The Free Claire movement, Eugene, now that she is going to require constant security? I don’t have an answer to your question, Bret. Then Eugene shakes his head in disgust. Our organization received a $25MM donation from an Iranian entity overnight. No thanks; keep your money, he says to the camera.  
What do you think about her revelations? Claire has no idea of her stature and celebrity - that a billion people hang on her every word and gesture. In no way was she deliberately yelling FIRE in a crowded theater; she spoke in the privacy of her own home. We know that Claire loves helping others, and she’s very assertive. If she truly believed that someone who was going to share her life for the coming months was in danger of hellfire, she’d warn them. That’s what we saw yesterday. It was her confrontational way of showing tough love to someone outside of Christendom. There is no doubt in my mind that a freed Claire could co-exist. We know that she lived with a Jewish family when she was in Amsterdam, and her touching story of rapprochement in The Fifth Crusade shows greatness of mind.  
What do you think of the “gift” of the Saudi crown prince? Eugene makes a who cares shrug with an annoyed look on his face. He’s playing to his audience, but at least he’s acting like a responsible party by denouncing violence against her. It’s the jist of what he said that I hope his Sunni coreligionists take to heart: Claire gets a pass.  
What do you think about Molly? I think she was placed in a very difficult situation. It’s obvious that the IFC was trying to plant a sleeper for a later reveal, just like when we found out that Marcon was Catholic. I think that her co-religionists should be proud of her: the way she owned her faith. But she needs to control her temper around Claire; that ad hominem attack, while provoked, was inexcusable. She did recover well at the end of the segment. If Claire was going to hold a grudge, I don’t think she would have let Molly take her hand. So I think that she can still salvage her opportunity to teach Claire English if she’s able to convincingly demonstrate her abilities. I’m truly hoping that the IFC will give her another chance with Claire today, and we’ll see her rise to the occasion with grace and compassion and dignity.  
But aren’t you concerned about further revelations if they interact again? Honestly, I don’t see how it could get any worse for the Muslims. For the papacy, yes, if she’s able to, well…let’s just not go there. The correspondent nods.  
Who is your companion, Eugene? Aleksandr Nevsky; he’s been with the Free Claire movement since its inception, and has been a generous financial backer. 

The BBC correspondent goes over to him. What do you think about all of this? This is disgrace, Nevsky shouts - throwing off his blanket as he stands up. Claire is French citizen. Why do they not protect, respect, and honor the oldest and wisest and best of their nation? This is complete failure of leadership. All that is needed is show of force. Extremist lunatic dementeds attack soft targets like Charlie Hebdo. Look around, what do you see? Soft target. No guards in booth. This is disgrace, he repeats. Free Lady Claire! He yells looking fiercely into the camera. She is weak now, so others must protect her. Where are they? NATO - what a sham alliance. Someone send troops with guns and missiles to protect Lady Claire! He pulls out a large frame CZ 45 pistol. I stay until troop come. 

Fifteen minutes later, French commandos rush to their plane, laden with packs and gear. Two hours later, viewers watch fascinated as parachutes fill the sky, and soldiers hit the ground, rolling, gathering up their chutes, and quickly setting up a perimeter outside the gate. Their uniforms and insignias aren’t French, the correspondent says breathlessly. I think these are elite Russian paratroopers. The Russian leader has gone it alone, and moved to protect Claire. How will NATO react to this humanitarian mission? 

The French President watches the live feed and buries his face in his hands. How far out are our men? he asks eventually. Two hours, his Defense minister responds. Bring them back, he says in defeat. Claire is ours, Prime Minister. Authorize our men to land inside the fence; we’ll take the injuries. He looks up quickly, suddenly energized. Do it. The defense minister nods to an aide, who rushes off. I fired my speechwriters yesterday. Get me some hawks from your staff to help me craft something to say. No more of this multicultural shit. We’re French, dammit.

*** 

In the meantime, Katrin wheels Claire into the little classroom where Molly is waiting, and then abruptly leaves. Viewers see Claire and Molly both look down at the floor. Hello, Molly. Hello, Claire. I wish to learn English, so that I may speak as a native. Will you help me to do this? Molly nods. Thank you. I get tired very easily now. When you see my head start to nod, will you bring me back to my quarters? Of course. Where do we begin?  
Let’s start with introductions. Hi, my name is… she writes on the whiteboard. She points to herself. Hi, my name is Molly, she says. She points at Claire. Hi, my name is Claire. Claire replies. Molly goes up to the whiteboard and draws a picture of Dr. Wu. Hi, my name is Lady Wu. Claire says. Molly nods and smiles, and then draws a picture of Marcon. Hi, my name is Horge. George. Try it again, Claire. Hi, my name is Georgie. She draws a picture of Hannah with a smile. Hi, my name is Hannah. She erases the smile and draws a frown. Hi, my name is Katrin. She draws a picture of Eugene. Claire gasps. Hi, my name is Eugene. You’ve met him? How is he? Claire asks excitedly... 

The Sean Hannity Show

What a difference a week makes, Hannity intones. Free Claire protestors have returned to the gate of the IFC compound, as no one expects a suicide bomber anymore. Claire and Molly have such an easy rapport. I don’t think that the IFC could have picked anyone better for her English teacher, and it’s gathered them another 100 million Muslim viewers, who cannot wait to watch their Molly interact with our Claire. 

Jane in Plainsburg, you’re on. Claire called their prophet a demon possessed Catholic stooge, which is totally unproveable, and a pedophile, which turns out to be true. The latter proves the former, don’t you think, Sean? Not necessarily, Jane. Claire used the fruit of the poisonous tree argument to great effect. But no, I don’t believe the former to be true. I’m Catholic, after all. But I am certain that Dan Brown is NOT writing a book about this, and Tom Hanks will NOT come anywhere near this script. Listeners laugh at this quip.  
Rob in Tampa, you’re on the Sean Hannity show. Molly called Claire stupid and ignorant, and I for one, think that is unforgivable. How can Claire be anyone other than she is, the way they keep her locked up in a cage? I take it you’re one of the Free Clairers. Yes. Well, Rob, if Claire can get past it, then you can too.  
Next caller, Sandy in Cedarville, what’s on your mind? I’m really disappointed in Jean-Marc and Adele. They didn’t stick up for Claire at all. Well, Sandy, I think that they did the right thing, by not adding fuel to the fire. The proverb says that a man of understanding holdeth his peace. And I bet you anything that Adele was working behind the scenes, using her influence to make things right. But Sean, you can see how they’ve increased security at Chateau Renault. I think their silence was all about self-preservation. I totally disagree. His parents are visiting now, Sandy. They probably insisted on it. 

Dolores in Saratoga, you’re on the Sean Hannity show. I think Marcon should run for President in the next election. Sean laughs. I think behind the counter of that Motel 6 suits him. Watching his celebrity friends descend on that hotel and try to find a role has been one of the highlights of the last week, and makes me proud to be an American. Catherine and Julia as housekeeping. Brad as the porter: let me help you with that. Matt as the doorman and greeter. And especially Arnold and Sly as parking lot security. He laughs. 

Marcel in Minneapolis. Sean, I’m calling to say that Molly’s family is not the norm. The Somalis where I live are just completely unassimilated. The way their women live and the horror stories I’ve heard from friends on the police force is just awful. Well, Marcel, it shows what’s possible. Molly’s mother is adorable, and seems rather progressive, not even wearing a scarf. But I think that is because they are from India, the caller protests. We shouldn’t be admitting cultural regressives from the Middle East into our country. They want us to become like them, not them become like us. I hear what you’re saying Marcel, and I think that it needs to be said. That this is a conversation that we need to have, Sean says gravely. Thanks for calling. 

Dedre in Houston, you’re on the Sean Hannity show. Sean, I completely disagree with your last caller. The idea that Muslims are somehow inferior to us is so 1960s racist. Molly and Claire are showing us the future. Dedre, you cannot just label someone who has a different point of view racist, Sean tells her. The last caller was making the point that he’d love to have Molly’s family as a neighbor, but that the Somalis are not like that. Would you want them in your neighborhood? If your answer is no, then you’re just a virtue-signaling hypocrite.  
I’m not comfortable with the social engineering that Preston is trying on The Claire Show. I’d go as far as to say, no more. But the fact remains that he’s chalked up a huge win for the IFC: a hundred million new viewers. Molly is incredibly popular in the Muslim world, and a whole generation of girls are learning English right along with Claire, and do you think that they are going to wear a scarf, let alone a burka when they grow up? I think Molly is going to be Time’s Person of the Year.


	36. Chapter 36

After Claire’s first English lesson with Molly, news junkies watch a string of six French commandos with black square chutes land among the parked cars and lampposts without incident. After they’ve shed their gear, the Frenchmen walk in a V formation to the steel risers, weapons ready. 

The Russian officer and some of his soldiers head over to meet them there. Nevsky says something to Eugene, and walks away with his phone up to his ear. Everyone watches him talk animatedly into the phone, gesturing with one hand. His girlfriend is French, Eugene tells the others in English, and everyone laughs, and the tension is lessened. And everyone waits for Nevsky to finish his call and return. 

After Nevsky disconnects the call, he walks over to the group. That was most skilled landing amongst obstacles, he says in French, and offers his hand to each of the French soldiers. I’m glad to see you here. 

The French officer refuses to shake his hand. Go home now. France will protect her own, the French officer says in broken Russian.

You go home. You are late to party. The Russian officer says in equally bad French. 

Eugene walks away from the confrontation, and starts to untie the FREE CLAIRE sheet from the badminton net. Nevsky sees this and walks over to the SUV and gets a can of spray paint and starts pacing off a court from the net. And marking the outlines. Singles or doubles? He asks the officers. Both quickly agree to doubles. And huddle with their respective troops. 

In the meantime, the steel risers are lowered to their recesses in the ground. 

Who wants to be my second, the French officer asks. All his men raise their hands. Meanwhile the Russian soldiers are silent. Most glance toward Nevsky - hoping that he will volunteer. Pressups now. And viewers watch as the Russian paratroopers crank out pushups balanced on their AK magazines to the count of their officer. Nevsky goes up and confers with the Russian officer. This is the best badminton set money can buy, and the rackets are custom. The man turns around and glances at Eugene and then turns back to face his men. Up. They spring to their feet, rifles in hand. 

You – partner? The Russian asks Eugene in English. Eugene nods. The boundaries are then precisely measured by the troops, and spray painted Neon Orange. 

Let’s rally to warm up, Eugene tells the other team. The Russian officer quickly picks up the hang of game. I’m ready to play, he says after a while. 

The French officer serves, and Eugene smashes it right back to the far corner baseline. The Russian soldiers cheer raucously, while the French soldiers look somber.

In the melee, it’s lost on the participants that the IFC security guards have come out and are manning the gate again. 

Eugene serves softly, and a fast return gets lobbed out of bounds by his partner. When the Russian officer serves, a French player leaps up and smashes the lob at Eugene’s feet. But Eugene swings his racquet between his legs and returns it right back to the stunned French player, who wasn’t expecting this, and knocks it out of bounds. Eugene gets a bear hug from his partner. The camera catches Nevsky grinning at the celebration of the Russian soldiers. The French players look seriously at each other. Thereafter, they direct all their shots to the Russian officer, and thus win the game. The players shake hands.

For the first time you play, you did well, Nevsky tells the disconsolate Russian commander. I want you to have this. You were first on scene to protect Lady Claire. And he gives him his handgun. The man is speechless, and then overcome with emotion, embraces him. Ruck out to the airport, he whispers to the officer. Who lets go of him and starts shouting orders. 

Nevsky helps Eugene take down the net and the poles and pack everything back up into the SUV. The beaming French officer shakes his hand, and slaps Eugene’s back, as the Russian soldiers march away on both sides of the road, packs on, weapons at the ready. 

We better get going if we’re going to beat traffic, Eugene says. And they leave as workers stream out of the IFC compound, heading for home and their families.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, several Free Claire protesters show up at the gate before dawn. Neither Eugene or Nevsky are on hand. Correspondents from multiple networks do interviews, trying to solicit something newsworthy. But it’s mostly just a rehash: admiration for Eugene interspersed with Nevsky inspired, “Free Claire” shouts. 

There is a steady stream of traffic, as the morning dawns, and workers at the IFC change shifts. Katrin rolls down the window of her car and yells at a protester giving an interview: _hey dumbass, get a job._ His head snaps in her direction and she flips him and all the other protesters the bird as she pulls ahead through the gate. 

It is the money clip that makes the rounds of the morning talk shows. 

We need to talk, Douglass tells her sternly as she comes out of the changing room. Dr. Wu is standing next to him for moral support. Katrin looks between them. _So fire me, I don’t care. I was looking for a job when I found this one._ Dr. Jones overhears this and stares at her in awe, as she storms past him. She turns around and walks back to him and shoves him into the wall. Then goes on her way to see Claire. Douglass and Lucy break out laughing at the shocked expression on Jonesy’s face. 

The number of subscribers to her Youtube channel goes into the stratosphere. 

***

In the middle of the morning, Eugene follows the sanitation company flatbed truck, and is on hand to see the porta-potties offloaded and the recycling bins put back in place. Cameras zoom in as he signs a work order. Then he walks over to greet his confederates, and obliges when they request to have their picture taken with him. _Where are you from? Thank you for being here._

The number of vehicles parked outside the gate increase as the day goes on. The Coke intern pulls off the road in her rental car, and Nevsky gets out of the passenger seat. He’s wearing his Addidas outfit and Newton minimalist running shoes. The intern is also wearing Newtons. Cameras immediately latch on to Nevsky, as he walks over to the guard shack, and speaks with those inside. They hand him a walkie talkie, and he talks into it for awhile.

Twenty minutes later, two French soldiers in track outfits come out of the compound and jog through the gate without stopping. Nevsky motions to the Coke intern who sprints after them. What’s going on? A correspondent asks Nevsky. She wants to see if she can keep up on their training run. How come you didn’t go with them? I run in place now; I got out of Russian armed forces many years ago. 

How many days has it been since you first met Claire, Eugene? 277. How many days since she got out of her coma? 49. That is our target for today: 49 side swipes. He pulls out a thick bright orange jump rope that he’s had hidden, wrapped around his waist.

It is actually easier to learn with a heavy rope, he tells Eugene. There is no need to bounce step yet. Watch what my hands do. Dominant hand is anchor, and stays underneath. Just find rhythm. Try? It takes Eugene a while, but he makes it to 49 side swipes. This is good beginning, we make boxer of you - in time. Keep it, he tells Eugene.

Show me how it’s done, Alek. Nevsky shakes his head no. I’ve been doing this for tens of years. I say very slow progression for you, to let tendons and muscles get used to impact. You-what is name? Brandon. Brandon, how many days since Claire came out of coma? 49. Nevsky hands him the rope. He jumps awkwardly over the rope several times until it catches on his feet. Lady Claire is still in captivity. Jump for her. Finish what you have started. There is no rush. He does five more. What am I doing wrong? You are doing double bounce for every skip. Slow down. Show me. Nevsky does several side swipes and a jump between each. Right – Left – Jump is cadence. You see now why I show Eugene the side swipe first. The man nods. And Eugene demonstrates how to do a side swipe as Nevsky heads over to a portapotty. The man eventually gets the hang of it, and jumps after every couple side swipes. He finishes 49, and goes to hand the rope back to Nevsky, who shakes his head no, and points at the next protester. Shelley, how many days since Claire came out of her coma? 49. She powers right through them. Nevsky gives her a high five. And she asks the question of the next protester. Finally it comes back around to Nevsky. Eugene asks him, how many days since Claire was first discovered? Let me think about that, Nevsky laughs and starts doing a boxer skip, and throws in some other variations. It’s like he’s dancing, one of the protesters whispers to Eugene. Half hour later, the French soldiers jog right back through the gate, ignoring Nevsky, as he runs in place. The Coke intern comes up to the group gasping for breath. I kept up, she tells Nevsky, in between breaths. Eugene gestures for the orange jump rope, and Nevsky gives it to him. He goes up to the Coke intern. How many days since Claire came out of her coma? She frowns as she pants. One of the protesters signs it to her on his hands. Forty….NINE? For Claire? Eugene asks her, and she nods, and shows off her skills for the cameras.  
Joggers start coming from all over the world to run with the French commandos. And the number of jumpers skipping rope for Claire increases each day, as does Eugene's fitness level.


	38. Chapter 38

Secular historians forge a petition with thousands of signatures, and request that the Vatican library and archives be opened to them. Request denied. Scholars worldwide then sign on to a petition requesting the IFC probe Claire for further information: _We are on the cusp of a historic revelation…_

Will you come to dinner and celebrate Christmas Eve with us? Molly smiles and rubs Claire hand. I’m going home for the holiday to be with my family. Peace be upon them, Claire declares, and she and Molly hug. Claire, there is something I have to know. Do you remember when we first met? Claire nods. Do you have any proof? What do you know about the Avignon papacy, Molly? Nothing. Claire’s shoulders slump in defeat, and she looks down sadly. Tell me anyway, Claire. I am ignorant, Claire admits. But I am not stupid. If that history is lost to modernity, then it is of God. We will speak no more of this. I bid you farewell, Claire kisses both her checks and smiles fleetingly as Molly turns to leave. 

“Avignon Papacy” is the most searched item on Google. The curates frantically search through the uncatalogued Vatican archives, and the extravagance of how the popes lived causes them no end of embarrassment. One of them goes mad and immolates himself. Charred documents are collected by specialists, only to be claimed a total loss. And rumors spread like wildfire that the Church has located and destroyed Claire’s evidence. The horror and revulsion that sweeps through the civilized world is paralyzing, as everyone watches their TV screens as the charred body is removed from the Vatican library on a stretcher by police. 

In the Muslim world, the call to prayer goes unanswered by the younger generation. The imam al-Satyr thunders “Claire is a Jewess from Haifa, an invention of the Zionists of Hollywood. And Molly is a Catholic plant; her parents were recruited by the Jesuits of Bombay.” 

Molly’s family stops going to their mosque. 

I think her last name is Luther, a Catholic bishop tells the priests in his diocese at a closed door meeting. The damage she’s done is irreparable. But she’s exposed the Mohammedan deception, blurts out a disillusioned priest who is secretly recording the session. The reprobates of Ishmael were always destined for hell; the pope knew that when he authorized it. The priests gape at their bishop. I’m sounding like a Calvinist now, but I see this as the only way forward for church doctrine in the light of Claire’s revelation and the discovery in the Vatican archives. Adele and Marcon brought so many new parishioners into the fold. Why couldn’t she just have died from her illness? The man sighs. At least no one is talking about the pederasts anymore. That almost seems like the good old days. 

The head of the ICC files suit against the Catholic Church for crimes against humanity.


	39. Chapter 39

_Now boarding Flight 70: New York to Paris. ___

____

Erick. Erick. Fans call out as he walks down the gangway to board the plane with the business class passengers. Twenty minutes later, a frazzled mother shushing her little baby stares at him as she waits for the passengers ahead of her to proceed down the aisle. He motions her over. Take mine, he says. She’s shocked. And he quickly stows her bag before she can protest, and gestures for her to be seated. What is your seat assignment? She shows him the screen on her smartphone – still too star-struck to speak. And he makes his way slowly down the aisle. He doesn’t have a carry-on. Seated passengers nudge each other and look up as he walks by. One gives him a high five, and soon others are doing the same.  
He finds his seat occupied by a frail elderly lady with translucent skin and age spots, in the very back of the plane near the restrooms. Howdy, he tells her. You’re in my seat, dowager governor. I would be good for that role, she replies. Sit in mine; I want the window, not the aisle. He does as he’s told. She shows him a duty free bag with several bottles in it. Bringing wine to Paris? That’s wrong on so many levels. Just to share on the flight over. I like how you think. I’m in. Where did you get that getup? Country singer I met wanted to trade for the jean jacket I always wear on the show. You got the better deal, she tells him knowingly. I thought so too, but I still had him throw in the hat. And he grins as she breaks out laughing. Who was it? You ever heard that song, Drunk on a Plane? She shakes her head no. I won’t know him anyway; country music isn’t my scene. But will you join me for a bottle? Starting before the wheels are even off the ground? She shrugs. It’s going to be a long flight, Erick. And I fully expect a parade of horribles: hijacking by A-rabs, crying babies, coughing and sneezing passengers. Don’t forget food poisoning, Erick adds. Hence the seat closest to the john. Back to the hijacking; my cane is a weapon, she tells him. Maybe in your hands, he replies. Let’s wait to partake until the fasten seatbelt light comes on, otherwise we’ll have to share your stash and we’ll run out, he tells her. She nods.

____

A couple of teenage girls run up, and the braver of the two asks for his autograph, and holds out the wrist with her yellow ‘I love Boobies!’ bracelet. Sure, but I don’t sign skin; I’m not a musician. The old lady chuckles at this. Sign my iphone then, and she pulls it out of her low rider jeans and gives it to him. He pulls a Sharpie out of his jacket. _Erick says smile._ That is perfect, she exclaims in delight. And elbows her friend to do the same. Give him your phone. Name, my lovely? Heather, she says blushing. _Heather is lovely. –Erick._ Can we get a picture together? Her loud companion asks. You’ll have to ask my girlfriend. He’s mine, the old lady tells them. Go away or I’ll cane you. A flight attendant tells the girls to go back to their seats and buckle up, as she shuts the overhead bins. Bye, Erick, they both say in unison, and then giggle as they head back to their seats. His girlfriend…I told you he really was a vampire. The flight attendant grins at him. Is there anything I can get you, sir? He turns to his companion. Millie? Please bring us some plastic cups after we take off. The flight attendant nods and continues on her rounds.  
I cannot believe the way these young girls dress nowadays. If it’s not for sale, then take down the for sale sign. Erick laughs into his hands, and the others nearby join in.  
Finally the door shuts, and the safety video comes on the screens on the back of the headrests. The old lady takes some tape from her purse and tears off one of the sheets from the in-flight magazine. And tapes it to the screen. It’ll be good to get away from the United States of Advertising for awhile. I’m so tired of being bombarded. And I hate a screen looking at me, when I try to sleep. Erick follows suit. 

____

After takeoff, the flight attendant comes back with two plastic cups. The old lady hands Erick the bottle of wine and a corkscrew, and he does the honors, while she unwraps a bar of caramel chocolate, and gives him half. Toast? Your health, he says as they tap cups. Adele used to like to nibble on chocolate with her wine too, he tells her. She is so beautiful, the old lady declares. I just love her so much. She was the best lady in waiting ever. And to keep on caring for Jean-Marc even after all he put her through. She is such a saint. He raises his eyebrows, and leans over and whispers: she wouldn’t let me get out of bed when we were together. Shhh. The old woman tells him. You’re not supposed to talk like that; young ears might hear. And they grin at each other. The lady seated ahead of them turns around in her seat and asks, what did he say? Erick gives her a look, and motions for her to turn around.  
Are you going to see her while you’re in Paris? She’s picking me up at the airport. The old lady gives him a look. You two were together for years. Why didn’t you ever pull the trigger and get married? Claire broke us up. Well, I thought she was right to do so at the time. So did everyone else, Erick confesses. 

____

It won’t work with you and Claire. You’re too worldly for her. So you say. When they find Henri, the IFC will bring them together. I’ll risk it. Go back to Adele. She’s with Jean-Marc now. Would you introduce me to her? Sure. Where do you need to go, maybe we can give you a ride? I don’t need a lift; I’m staying with a friend. But I was planning to drop in on Jean-Marc later. You’re a friend of the family? No. Then what makes you think that you’d be welcome? I’m old and I’ll pretend to be senile. Where is my nephew? I can get away with anything, the old lady declares shamelessly. He laughs. I’ll see to it that you meet him, auntie. This is a really good pairing, he tells her, indicating the wine and the chocolate bar. I’m going to tell Adele. 

____

So Erick, how did you actually receive Claire’s invitation to celebrate Christmas Eve? Someone asks. By courier. Was it already opened? That’s not how it works. The IFC is serious about respecting Claire’s private correspondences. They only showed her apology letter to me onscreen with my permission, in exchange for a marker to be able to see her again. So you don’t know what she and Adele write about? Not a clue. 

____

What are you going to bring Claire for a gift? A wooden yo-yo. I know a lot of tricks with one, and think that she’ll enjoy seeing me demonstrate. And it’ll let you hold her hand, the old lady says. You’ve thought this through. Erick shrugs. I’ve gotten a lot of good advice from friends. 

____

A fan walks up to him. I don’t have to use the restroom; just wanted to say that I met you. Erick nods, and they bump fists. Another comes up. You are the most compelling character in that vampire show, and the only reason I watch it. Thank you. But I’ve got a question for you. Do you watch any other TV shows besides The Claire Show? Nothing current. Me neither, the fan admits. Adele and I used to watch Hart to Hart when we’d have a night in though. I’ll look for it, the fan says. What are you going to say to Claire? the next person asks him. I won’t know until I see her. Do you think she is going to slap you again? I hope so, he says with a grin. 

____

Adele sees Erick surrounded by fans and escorted by airport security. He’s wearing a cowboy hat and sheepskin jacket. Erick, she jumps up and waves, to catch his eye. She ignores the onlookers taking pictures with their phones and gives him a long hug and then kisses him. He looks at her, face unreadable. I want you back in my life, she tells him. Jean-Marc? He’s always been in love with Claire, not me. Give him time. She shakes her head no. Erick, there is nothing between Jean-Marc and I. We’re just close friends.  
They walk to the Metro surrounded by security; his arm around her shoulder. Just like old times, he thinks. Put your hand in the back pocket of my jeans like you used to, she tells him, as if reading his thoughts, as she slips her arm around his waist. Nah, too many people watching us. I missed you, he tells her, and then does as she asked. They walk along in silence.  
Jean-Marc is determined to get a rematch with Claire. No way Preston would let that happen. Should I talk Jean-Marc down? Adele shakes her head no. He’s already insanely jealous that she invited you to her Christmas Eve dinner instead of him. But see if you can find a way to let Claire know what he’s thinking. If she shuts it down, he might drop it. Alright. How is shooting going in Louisiana? The checks are cashing. Can I fly out to see you? What happened to being chaste? I wrote Claire and told her the truth about us. And? She wants to talk to you. Why do you think she invited you to dinner? What am I in for? Not sure. Did you get her a dagger? He nods.

____


	40. Chapter 40

Erick walks into Claire’s drawing room and sees Claire waiting for him in her wheelchair, with her twin attendants. Erick, you’ve grown even more handsome, she tells him in English. I didn’t think that was possible. America agrees with you. And she pats her cheek with two fingers, and turns her head to the side, and closes her eyes. And he gives her a quick peck. I don’t get a hug? he teases, kneeling beside her. She shakes her head no and grins at him. I’ve got something better planned for you. Please be seated. And her aides back come in with a steaming basin of hot water, several towels, and a washcloth.  
One of them helps Claire get out of her wheelchair and sit at Erick’s feet on the floor. Erick looks puzzled. The twins smile at him. She’s going to wash your feet, Hannah tells him. And then give you a present, Katrin adds. He looks down at Claire. My mother used to do this for my father when he returned from a long journey, Claire declares, as she pulls off a shoe, and takes off his sock.  
She dunks a washcloth in the basin, and proceeds to wash his feet, while the twins watch her. You are ticklish, she says with delight, as his foot spasms as she wipes between his toes. Then she dries off his foot and kneads it through the towel. He closes his eyes, and leans his head back on the couch. I thought you would like that. Hannah does too. And she looks at one of the twins who goes and gets a pair of sheepskin slippers. And she puts one on his foot, and then repeats the process on the other. Do you like them? She asks when she’s finished. I do, very much. Thank you, Claire. She smiles in delight at his approval of her gift, and one of the twins takes away the basin and towels. Will you help me up? Grab her other elbow, Hannah tells him, and they lift her gently. Thank you. 

They deposit her back in her wheelchair. I hope your crossing wasn’t too rough. I got to make some new friends, he tells her. You’re English is coming along well, Claire. Would I pass for a native? He shakes his head no. I can still hear French behind your words. I will work on this, she tells him.  
I thought that you were fully recovered from your illness. Some days I think I am. But I get tired easily, Erick. I have an aide with me now at all times, so that I do not fall and injure myself again. And she pats Hannah’s hand.  
What role are you acting in the theater in America? A man caught up in events beyond his control. What does he do? He helps himself, but he also protects others. Is he a good man? Claire asks. I don’t know yet. Make him a good man, Claire tells him. Where do you live? I’m not allowed to talk about modernity, Claire. I gave the governor my word. Claire looks down sadly. 

Ruth comes in the door. I changed my mind, she tells Claire. Claire grins. Erick the actor meet Ruth the trainer. I’ve heard about you, Erick says. Ruth looks at him steadily. What have you heard? Claire asks. That she rarely smiles and that she pushes you very hard to regain your strength. It is true that I have no trouble falling to sleep, Claire admits. And I am not strong enough yet to tickle her and make her laugh. I wanted to ask her to get me a Christmas tree, but I was afraid that she would injure her hands and wrench her back pulling it out of the ground. Erick and the twins burst out laughing, and Ruth tries not to smile. I know you do not like it, but would you please give Claire a hug? Ruth shakes her head no. Well, it is better to give than to receive, so I will come to you. And her attendants help her get out of her wheelchair. And she suddenly runs over to where Ruth is and grabs her hands. You look most fetching in a dress, Ruthie – who rolls her eyes at this latest term of endearment. 

You are not the only actor in the room, she tells Erick, now peeking out from behind Ruth, as she wraps her arms around her as she looks at him. Ruth finally smiles fleetingly at Claire’s prank on Erick. Please get this ghastly pallor off of my skin. And her aides proceed to rinse off her face and hands, which are tanned underneath the makeup. Thank you, my darlings. 

Lack of sunlight was part of my illness. Now I like my sunbed almost as much as my waterfall. But I am not allowed to lay under it for very long, or I will turn into a raisin. You really had me going, Claire, Erick tells her with a grin. Are you strong again? See for yourself, and she runs over and gives him a fierce hug. 

I wish to talk to Erick alone, before we celebrate the birth of our Saviour. Would you all give us a moment? We’ll join you at the table when we are finished.  
Ruth is Jean-Marc’s older sister, Erick. Claire tells him when they are alone. She wants me to give him another chance, now that Adele has decided to return to you. So you approve of me now for Adele?  
Claire looks at him for a long time, and he meets her gaze. She finally nods. Adele is my dearest friend, so I must tell you. She sighs.  
Erick, I met Antoine LeMarc shortly after I turned sixteen. And I wanted him as my husband. He was so handsome, and his family was eminent in France. But he was very shy and scholarly. So I decided to seduce him. When we were alone, I kissed him brazenly and told him that I loved him. We kiss each other often after that. One day I asked him: do you love me, Antoine? Yes, Claire. And I love you. So we are pledged to each other in our hearts. Nothing will change that. Now let me see your hands. And I take them and place them on my petals. And I insisted that he take off my dress. And we enjoyed carnal knowledge each other’s body. But he would not yield to my impatience. And he refused to consummate our union until we were married. It would be wrong to do otherwise, he told me.  
One day, my brothers caught us swimming naked together and making sport. I wouldn’t let them kill him, and told them that we were pledged to one another. And they asked Antoine if this was so, and he said yes. So they let him leave unharmed. And they took me back home and told our parents what had happened. My mother grabbed me by the hair and dragged me away. And she whipped me so hard that I wasn’t able to sit down for two days. This will keep you off your back, you little hussy, she told me. She was very cruel, and said that no respectable man would want her whorish daughter now. My father finally came to see me several days later, after his wrath had cooled, and was kind to me. Claire, have you confessed and forsaken your sin of fornication? I nodded. God in His mercy has forgiven and forgotten our sins for the sake of His Son, Jesus Christ our Lord. But we still bear their consequence in this life as punishment. And he looks very sad and says nothing for a long time. Finally he says, you did well in not letting your brothers kill young LeMarc, since he did not force himself on you. Mother says that you are going to marry me to a fishmonger far, far away, I wept. Please let me marry Antoine. I know that he will come to see you. And I told my father that I had seduced him, and even though we were pledged to each other in our hearts, he would still not go into me until I was his wife. I could tell that my father did not believe me. A week passed, and still Antoine did not come to redeem me.  
My brothers went to see him. I never knew what happened or what was said. But afterwards my mother started to call me by my Christian name again, but things were never the same between us. And my father insisted that I eat at the table with the family once more. He told my sister and brothers: learn from Claire’s folly. Passion comes after commitment, not before. Now Claire, you will continue to grow in beauty and in stature. But the way of transgressors is hard. You have lost your reputation, and will have to live with that. Other families will not let their daughters associate with you, and you will bear the reproach of men for not being a maid. Now I give you a choice: you may either wear breeches or a dress. If you choose to wear a dress, I will arrange a marriage for you to a man far, far away, and you will leave your shame behind. But you will never return home. If you are to stay in my household, you will wear breeches until you are able to look men in the eyes. And you will ride, hunt, and train with your brothers until that day. They will see to it that no man reproaches you, until you are able to see to it yourself. I would prefer you choose this course. Eventually you will marry, and your husband will be very proud of his fearless wife.  
Antoine is not going to honor his pledge? And my father shook his head no. And I ran away crying to my bed. And my love turned to hate. I chose to wear breeches. And I trained very hard. And I learned to kill game and stare down my brother’s companions. But my mother was right. No respectable man wanted her whorish daughter as a wife.

Erick, you and Adele have already become one in the eyes of God. I tell you my story so you do not think I judge her. I know what it is to burn with desire for a man. Now you ought honor her by taking her as your wife. You show Adele great disrespect if you continue to keep her as your mistress. She confesses to me that she longs for your caresses, and will follow you to the new world if you will let her. I know you are handsome and rich and much sought after, and can do as you wish. But you will not find a better wife. She clasps her wrists in supplication under the long sleeves of her flowing gown. Will you marry her? He nods. She sighs in relief and bows her head with her eyes closed. 

Will you give Jean-Marc another chance, Claire? She nods. If he comes back into my life, I will find a different way to test him so that he may win my hand. How? You promise not to tell him? I won’t say a word. Well, I might sneak into his room when he visits my island manor, and uncover his feet and lie down there. And if he didn’t force himself on me, but told me that he’d talk to my Catholic father in the morning, then I’d marry him. What if he tries to force himself on you? Then he’ll join Antoine in the hereafter. I killed him with my thrown dagger the next time we met. 

Speaking of, I brought you a present. And Erick pulls out his gift from where he’s hidden it in the small of his back. Her face lights up with delight. She pulls it out of its sheath, and looks in awe at the Damascus steel. I’ve heard of such, she whispers. She checks the balance and looks at him and nods in approval. Then she tests the edge against the hem of her dress. It slices right through it. I love it, she declares. Turn around while I hide it quickly. He does so. Okay, I’m decent again. Thank you so much for the most excellent present, Erick. Merry Christmas, Claire. And he offers her his arm, and escorts her into the dining room in his slippers, where the others are waiting for the candlelit dinner. 

Later that evening, viewers see Claire go into the kitchen and pull out a knife from her sleeve, and put it away. And she quickly returns to her guests. And it’s then that viewers realize that she would have killed Erick if he had said no.

Adele starts to weep uncontrollably, and Jean-Marc and his new auntie both hug her. Erick marries Adele the next day, none the wiser to his peril. Jean-Marc and Ruth are witnesses.


	41. Chapter 41

At Christmas Eve dinner, Katrin brings up the subject of Molly. She is very dear to me, Claire tells Erick. She is a Moslem, and sadly, they walk by the light of their own fire. It pained me very much not to be able to wish her godspeed on her journey, but the Scriptures forbid it. Claire, where did you hear the story about their prophet? Katrin asks. What do you know of the Avignon Papacy? Claire asks and then listens with astonishment as Katrin recites a litany of dates and events. What does that have to do with it? Absolutely nothing, Claire responds, I just wanted to test your knowledge of French history, only to find that it is better than my own. But Katrin, how can you know all of this and yet not know the story of the Fifth Crusade? I’ve done research since, Claire. There are reams of books filled with the history of that period. You’re able to read Latin? Claire asked, astonished. Katrin shakes her head no. Most of them are in English, Claire. Claire glances around the table, and sees everyone nod at this. 

A century before the Avignon Papacy was the Albigensian Crusade. My ancestor was a commoner, the son of a smithy, who was very strong from his work and fought bravely for his lord, who was in the service of the king against the heretics. He was an ignorant man, who could not read or write, but he was not stupid. He pursued and captured a noble in the aftermath of a skirmish. In those days, it was the custom to hold nobles for ransom and not slay them. And this would make my ancestor a rich man, as his lord would reward him. 

His prisoner asked my ancestor if he was a true Catholic. He told the man that he was baptized as an infant. And that he looked forward to getting the sacrament once a year, and that he liked looking at the beautiful glass pictures in the church window every Sunday, although he had no idea what the priest was reading. You are going to get much coin for me, yes? How much money is worth your immortal soul? No amount. You have wisdom, the prisoner tells him. But do you have discernment? I don’t know what that means. Common sense. I have a purse of gold inside my girdle. Take it, it’s yours. And he does. Now let’s sit in the shade and drink some water as we talk.   
And he told my ancestor that the papacy was irredeemably corrupt, and that he was not a heretic, but his Cathar sect was practicing the true religion. How so? And he tells my ancestor a bunch of foolishness and nonsense: that bodies are wicked and vile, and created by a bad archon. And that it is only through clean living and aestheticism that we can live perfect lives. And my ancestor pretends to be impressed. If you give me my freedom, I’ll tell you a secret so dark that you will lose all respect for the papacy. I’m still going to keep your purse though. The man nods, and so he cuts the man’s hands free. And is told the story of the false prophet. My ancestor then got up and slew him. 

Everyone looks over at Claire with shock. She shrugs. He was a heretic and a fool. He believed that the human body was evil and had to be mortified; he bragged that he even refused to know his wife since they consummated their marriage. My ancestor saw that he got his freedom. Everyone at the table looks at each other with big eyes. But the story passes down through the generations of my family since, and we become monarchists and later Huguenots. I have no proof, other than the name of the man my ancestor slew. What was his name, Claire? That I will only tell to the man who is worthy to hear it. The rest of the story is rather sordid, but I will continue it for the sake of Erick, if he wishes to know the end. Erick nods.

My ancestor took the dead man’s armor and horse and returned to the castle after dark. And he found the man’s widow in her bedchamber and knelt over her. Katrin covers her mouth with her hand. You are old enough to know of these things, Claire tells her. She pleased him greatly. And he her. But in the morning when she found out she had lain with a stranger, she put a knife to his throat and he told her the whole story. Then she told him that he must take the name of the man he’d slain and become her husband, or she would kill him. Then she straddled him, knife in hand, and rode him. My mother told me that if I want a boy child, I must do this, my lord. And his hands sought her breasts, not the knife she held. Claire looks around the table, and starts to giggle at the shocked expression of her listeners. They had many sons, she says with a big grin. And four hundred years later, one of their descendants had a daughter who he named after the family matriarch. Can you guess what her name was? She looks over at Erick. Now go and do what you have promised. He gets up abruptly-knocking over his chair, and gestures for Ruth to follow him, and they leave the room. A helicopter is waiting to take you to a private jet, Douglass tells him, as he gives Ruth his sport coat, and chuckles at Erick’s slippers.

Claire, Katrin whispers, what did you do to him? He goes to take Adele for a wife. She looks between them. I goosed him. And the girls and a billion viewers burst out laughing. 

*** 

The whoredoms of the murderous Claire make anything that comes out of her sultry mouth a lie. How could she possibly even see truth, when her dress is always over her head? The faithful have finally seen her for what she is, a loose woman who brings shame upon all who associate with her. Her own mouth has judged her, not I, proclaims Al-Satyr with glee. 

Half of all Muslims fall away from the faith. The other half become even more fanatical about jihad. And Europe burns, as assimilation or deportation laws are passed in the crisis. Multiculturalism has failed, the prime minister of England admits, after a wave of suicide bombings rocks London. 

The Catholic Church denies Claire’s testimony - in a way that gets them new devotees. We acknowledge that Claire speaks the truth as she has heard it from her ancestors. But the Cathar heretic we believe to have been deceived. We love Claire and offer up prayers for her safety, Cardinal Koterski says, as Marcon nods solemnly in the background. 

*** 

Adele answers her phone. When and where? Erick asks. I don’t need a ceremony, she tells him, just come get me. I gave Claire my word. There’s a brief pause. I’m not getting married in a Catholic church, Adele declares. I’ve got Ruth with me for a witness. I’ll bring Jean-Marc. Put him on. Hold on a minute. She walks over and sees him visiting with Millie. Erick needs your help. And hands him the phone. 

Yes. Jean-Marc, here’s the score. Adele refuses to be married in a Catholic church. And I want to watch the sunrise as man and wife. So find a minister, and bring him to the airport. We’ll say our vows on the tarmac. How far out are you? There’s a long pause. Three hours. I’ll take care of it. Rings? I’ve still got her engagement ring. That’ll do, Jean-Marc replies. Claire actually goosed me. Erick says in astonishment. I know, she told the twins. Just think what she’s going to do to you. Here’s Adele. 

Millie, where do I find a minister at this hour? I know a retired United Methodist one who could do it on short notice. What is a Methodist? It’s a mainline Protestant denomination. He sighs in relief. Got a number? I’ll call him. Her. What? I’m an ordained minister. She smiles and laughs at his expression. Jean-Marc, I’ve done so many weddings that I know the words of institution by heart. He smiles widely. Not so fast, she tells him, as Adele comes back into the room. I get to meet Claire. That is outside of my control, he protests. Adele calls Douglass. I have a request of you, and you cannot refuse a bride on her wedding day. Yes, then. He tells her. Now what is it? Millie wants to meet Claire. The old lady? She’s a retired Methodist minister. He sighs. I’ll get her into Claire’s going away ball as an attendant of the dowager governor. But it will only be a walk-on, non-speaking role. I love you, Douglass. I love you, Adele. 

No sermon. Quick and legal, she tells Millie and in return you get to meet Claire at her going away party. Millie gasps with delight. Adele goes over and gives her a gentle hug. I’ll help you get ready. Me? You go back to your hotel and get ready. I’ve got time. We’ll take a helicopter from the roof, and she looks over at Jean-Marc. I’m on it. 

Those gathered outside the hotel cheer wildly as Adele bolts out the door of the luxury SUV, and runs through the lobby to the elevator. Meanwhile, Jean-Marc escorts Millie inside, and up to the waiting luxury helicopter on the rooftop. I’m going to go change quick. He calls Ruth. How far out are you? An hour and fifteen minutes. I’ve got the minister in the helicopter. Adele is changing. I just talked to her. How formal? Come as you are. No pictures. See you in a little bit then. 

*** 

Her excellency, the Dowager Governor, the herald announces. Judi Dench sweeps into the ballroom followed by her entourage, and walks straight up to Claire. Who throws herself on the floor and starts kissing her feet. Stop that at once, Claire, and stand up straight, I want to talk to you. Viewers can see her trembling with fear, and near tears as she raises herself up with her head down. One of the attendants detaches herself from the retinue, and gives Claire a gentle hug, and whispers, it’ll be okay, sweetie. You’ve nothing to fear. The governor is most pleased with you. Claire looks over her shoulder at the governor, and sees her expression soften for a moment. Millie, the governor snaps, and the old lady gives Claire a kiss on each cheek, and then goes back to her place.


	42. Chapter 42

**Part Three**

Dr. Jones sits by himself in the cafeteria and looks at the breaking news headline on his Ipad. _Sonar anomaly in latest scan believed to be LeMarc. 24/7 excavation team being assembled._

He walks over to where Katrin is eating with Ruth and pulls up a seat unbidden. Seen this? He shows Katrin. She grabs the Ipad from him and reads the headline, then shows Ruth. 

Ruth and Katrin give each other a look. What was that about? Jonesy asks. How do you think Claire will take the news? Ruth asks Jonesy. If we’re able to revive him, she’ll see it as a divine sign that they were meant to be together, he replies. Ruth and Katrin glance at each other again...

*** 

It’s episode three of mail call Monday. Where I answer email and texts from my couch, as I am feted with grapes by my lovelies, Lucas announces.  
Celeste, you good? A thumb pointing up suddenly appears in front of the camera lens.  
Hiro in Japan writes: what do you think about kendo? I know what it is. Not my thing. But all you viewers out there, don’t mess with the Japanese. That won’t end well. Thanks for writing, Hiro. Train hard.  
Ahmed in Turkey writes: How does Adele dress around the house? Very modestly, Ahmed, very modestly. A gorilla suddenly appears behind Lucas, and starts picking “lice” out of his hair, and eating them. What are those? Celeste asks the gorilla, who holds out her hand showing yogurt covered cranberries. Celeste walks over, grabs some, and then disappears behind the camera again. Lucas continues reading from his printout.  
John in Oklahoma writes: You trust fund brats are what’s wrong with the world. Lucas looks at the camera. I am what is wrong with the world. He pauses. I can accept that. Now moving on.  
Adam in Scotland writes: what is Adele’s favorite wine? And does she drink in front of Celeste? The gorilla suddenly sits on the couch next to Lucas, and takes her mask off, showing her sweaty face. Aldis stocks my favorite red. Celeste – what have I told you about drinking wine? Only in moderation, or it’ll go out the same way it came in, a voice offscreen says. And she will never see that from me, Adam. Good questions, she says to Lucas. Who starts scratching his head in response. Adele rolls her eyes, and puts the gorilla mask back on, and goes back behind the couch, teasing out more “lice’ from his hair and pretending to eat them.  
JDog in New York writes, whatsup? How come I see you driving around town in Adele’s Fiat instead of your McLaren? Whatsup, JDog. Ever see that Seinfeld episode, Stinky Car? I’ve left it running, windows down, keys in it, and still no one will take it. Adele pulls his hair. Because it’s so much fun to drive and so easy to park. She lets go of his hair, and starts grooming him again.  
Bryon in the UK, great beer, he says in an aside, writes: what is it like being the best fencer in the whole world? I was king for a day. Long live the king. But there’s the investment prospectus disclaimer: past performance doesn’t guarantee future success. Bryon, as the Bard would say: the readiness is all.  
Shelby in Belgium writes: Are you going to get a tattoo for your friend Aleksandr? No, and I’ll tell you why. People don’t know get how hard core religious he was at the end of his life. We talked about our tattoos once, and he told me, no more. And quoted some “thou shalt not” commandment from the Bible. And I was like, WHOA. So no, Shelby, I’m not going to get a memorial tat for him.  
Melissa in Germany writes: what would be your ideal date? It would start out as a group date, Melissa, with my best friends and their girls. It could only get better from there.


	43. Chapter 43

_Impromptu Press Conference_

A multinational team of doctors bursts into the briefing room. The subject has been revived, Dr. Wu states grinning widely. The gathered press corps breaks out into raucous cheers. Dr. Jones soaks up the adoration he feels from the crowd and smiles wanly, looking past the reporters, above it all.  
What’s next? A reporter shouts at the assemblage. When do we get to see him? Another yells. What can you tell us about him? We believe him to be in his mid thirties. He had multiple stab wounds, consistent with the pamphlet narrative of the duel. What does he look like? I think he looks like Don Ramon from Bleeding Me, but with a beard, an Argentine doctor announces, and several of his colleagues nod in agreement. Dr. Jones snaps his fingers, and suddenly points at the reporter who asked the question. Hector, he looks just like that actor from the movie Troy, less the curly hair. All the reporters look to Dr. Wu. She shrugs noncommittally. When do we get to see him? A reporter asks. That’s above my pay grade, Dr. Wu admits. I’m sure the directors will issue guidance to Douglass. Is it true that you and he are romantically linked? My personal life is not up for discussion, Dr. Wu snaps, and storms off. 

*** 

Frankly, we don’t have an explanation. What did the EKG scan show? A medical reporter for CNN asks. The frequency of his delta waves is not a cause for concern. Is he in a dream state? A reporter shouts. He’s symptomatic of Phase II of Stage III surgical anesthesia, Dr. Wu responds briskly. A BBC anchor looks down at a text on his smartphone. Dr. Wu, he says, raising his hand. Yes, Bret. Is the subject crying? There is tear secretion, which is a positive indicator that he’s not too far under. Do you believe him to be in pain because of his wounds? No, pain manifests with consciousness. When are you going to inform Claire?

***

Claire is busy working on a business math problem when Dr. Wu knocks on her door. Come in, Claire says without looking up. Dr. Wu walks over to her at the writing desk. Claire looks up at her quickly. Hello, Lady Wu. What are you working on Claire? My tutor calls it linear algebra. It is optimizing the output of my farm. I’m almost done with my study problem. Claire, that can wait. I need your help. Claire looks at her, and sets down her pencil, and then gets up.

How can I be of service? 

Maybe we had better sit down, Dr. Wu says. Should I heat some water for tea? Claire asks as they walk to her sitting room. Dr. Wu shakes her head no. 

We found another person frozen in the ice, Dr. Wu tells her after they’re seated. Viewers see Claire’s breath catch and her eyes widen. We were able to revive him; he breathes, but he does not awake, and it has been three days since. Claire looks down and frowns. Are his eyes in the back of his skull, like when one has been struck a great blow on the head? Dr. Wu shakes her head no. His pupils dilate normally, she tells Claire. Well, his soul hasn’t left his body then, Claire declares. Have you tried mopping his brow? Dr. Wu nods patiently. Claire, I’d like you to speak to him; he may respond to your voice. Claire closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them and looks at Dr. Wu. Do you wish me to go with you right now? Would you? Claire nods. Then follow me please. 

They walk through the deactivated decontamination chamber, which has a mural of a hilltop overlooking fields and forest, and a river meandering through. Marcon painted this, Dr. Wu tells Claire. It’s a landscape that he saw in his travels in The Aquitaine. He believes that is where you are from. Have you heard from him recently? Claire asks, ignoring the implied question. Last I heard, he was in the new world, presenting at an awards ceremony. Erick was given a high honor. Was my lovely at the ceremony? Of course, Dr. Wu says. 

They come to a hallway, and Claire follows Dr. Wu. Eventually she stops in front of an elevator. Press this button, Claire, and a door will open. Claire presses it and the button lights up. It’s called an elevator. It is an enclosed cart that runs on a weighted pulley that allows us to transport between levels of the castle. The door slides open, and Dr. Wu steps inside, and Claire follows her and looks around. And then the door closes, and the elevator ascends. Claire grips the hand rail and crouches tensed. The elevator stops and the door opens. Come with me, Claire. Dr. Wu says, beckoning with her hand. They step out into the corridor and Claire turns around and watches the elevator door close behind them. Then they walk to Hannah’s desk, where she is typing on her computer. Hello, Hannah, Claire exclaims. Hello, Claire. Hannah says, giving her a gentle smile. This is my work station. She comes around the desk and gives Claire a hug. I’m glad you decided to come. Please explain the patient’s status to Claire, nurse. Yes, doctor. Claire looks between them at this formal exchange.  
Claire, the patient is an adult male with multiple stab wounds. He is in what we call a coma, which is a state of unresponsive deep slumber. Many coma patients have limited sensory awareness, which is a way of saying that hearing a voice from his place and time might be all that he needs to awaken. Would you be willing to speak to him? Hannah asks. 

Claire nods. Of course…it is my Christian duty. Will you come with us? Hannah looks at Dr. Wu, who nods her assent. 

***

Viewers watch with bated breath as they get their first view of Henri, as the cameras switch to an establishing shot. Claire, Hannah, and Dr. Wu walk into the room. Claire stops abruptly when she sees his face. And closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and lets go of Hannah’s arm and approaches the foot of the bed. Faker, she says suddenly, and grabs his foot through the sheet. No reaction. Hmmmn. Claire murmurs. This little piggy went to market, she says wiggling his little toe. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. And this little piggy had none. She finally grabs his big toe. And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee.  
Viewers break out laughing at the nursery rhyme. Claire lets go of his foot, and looks at Dr. Wu for guidance. Say his name, Claire. It might be all he needs to wake up. Henri, open your eyes, Claire says sternly. Say it in his ear, Claire, Hannah whispers. Claire shakes her head no. I must think on this, Claire says. May I go back to my quarters, Dr. Wu, and bring a chair, so that I may watch and pray. I do not want him to wake alone. Dr. Wu nods. Claire and Hannah walk out into the hall and back to the elevator. Claire presses the button and the door opens immediately. She goes inside and braces herself in a corner off each hand rail. The door closes and she feels the ground dropping under her feet and crouches and tenses again. The elevator stops, and Hannah leads the way down hallway. There is a chair in my dressing room. You can use it. Claire follows Hannah into a well-appointed suite. This is very nice, Claire declares, as she looks around while Hannah grabs the white wicker chair. It’s very light. Claire takes it from her. It’s made of straw, Claire says in wonder. I like this very much. Thank you, my dove. They walk back to the elevator, and Claire stands in the middle with Hannah and rests her hands on the chair’s back as the door closes. She tenses, but doesn’t crouch this time. I’m getting more used to the cart’s movement, she tells Hannah, who tries not to laugh at Claire’s vernacular.  
Dr. Wu is nowhere to be found when they come back into Henri’s room. Claire positions the chair in the farthest corner, opposite the doorway. Do you wish me to stay with you, Claire? Hannah asks. Will you be at your station? Hannah nods. I’ll peek in every half an hour. Claire nods. Thank you, Hannah.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello from New Orleans, Jean-Marc. Hi, Adele. How’s married life? It’s just like shacking up, except I have a new last name and some permanent bling. Well, now you can let yourself go. True, because I’m eating for two now. Jean-Marc laughs. Congratulations, that’s awesome. Of course, if it’s a boy, you’re going to name him…I’m not discussing baby names with you. That’s for when Erick and I visit Claire on her island. She gets to choose. She’ll give him some obscure Bible name: Belteshazzar, or something. Adele laughs. Erick would totally go for that. He is so into this mixed racial church that we go to with his American football player friends. He actually stands up in the middle of the service and starts praising God sometimes. They totally love him there. And you? Well, I’m in the choir now, and we go to a young couples Bible study every week. I’ve made some really good friends. 

Jean-Marc is silent. I know, just when things are looking up for you, then wham. Will you help Henri, Jean-Marc? I’d rather sit this one out, Adele. Please don’t. Erick is seriously thinking about it, and I’m afraid for him. If Henri is anything like Claire, well, at least you’ll have a fighting chance. I know that sounds awful and like you’re expendable, but my child needs a father. I need you to do this for me, Jean-Marc. My husband will only drop out of the running if you step up. 

**The Claire Show, live.**

Ruth and Claire are sweat through, having just finished their workout. He’s very handsome, Ruth states. Claire nods. When he wakes up, he will need an assistant, much like Adele was for you. Claire looks at her and says nothing. Would he hurt my brother, once he learns that he proposed to you? Claire shakes her head no. But he will make him a Catholic, Ruth. He will tell Jean-Marc, _come with me and see my zeal for the LORD_ , and offer him his hand, and just like that, he will be under his influence. 

I don’t think this world is ready for Henri LeMarc.


	45. Chapter 45

Well, they didn’t make you into a mummy anyway, Ruth says to Henri, as she looks at his bandaged shoulder from his recent surgery. AARRRR. She puts her hands out in front of her, and mimics one as she goes to take her seat at his bedside.   
Viewers laugh as she sits beside him, and reaches out to brush aside the comatose man’s now long hair, so she can see his facial features in full. His cheekbones are pronounced and his jaw is square. She can imagine dimples in his cheeks when he smiles. If he smiles… She lets her mind stretch into the distance. Come here often? She says with a small grin on her lips that reaches her eyes. Me too. So, you work out? I can tell. And you must be religious, because you’re the answer to my prayers. And she sighs. And then rubs his hand tenderly.

When Henri suddenly catches her hand in his, his eyes now open, deep brown and staring straight at her. Shock fills her, and she’s about to scream and fight him. Then he speaks hoarsely: 

Lady of Sorrows, do not let go of my hand, I beseech you. I am in torment, the pain is…and he passes out. A doctor rushes in and injects an opioid into his IV, and then leaves immediately. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Ruth whispers. Breathe, Dr. Wu’s voice comes through her earbud. That’s it, deep breaths. He thinks you’re the Virgin Mary, so offer him a drink of water when he awakes again, Douglass declares after several tense minutes of waiting. Soon a crystal flute of chilled ice water is brought in. Why is he in pain, Dr. Wu? The shoulder repair was done without anesthesia, Ruth. It was highly unethical, and I was overruled. But I was right, Dr. Jones interjects smugly on a different frequency that Ruth cannot hear - he’s BAACK. Stay on point, you two, Douglass commands. Keep watching his vitals and the monitors so you can give Ruth a headsup. 

An uneventful half an hour goes by. I have to go to the bathroom soon. Can you get someone else to take my place? Hannah’s prepping now, fifteen minutes? Fine.   
Five minutes later, Henri awakes with a start, and she brings the glass of cool water to his lips, which he gulps down eagerly. 

Thank you, Blessed Mary, for taking away my pain. I don’t remember dying, he says with a childlike wonder, and slips out of consciousness again. 

An hour later, he drowsily opens his eyes again, and smiles at her. She cannot help but smile back in return, and squeeze his hand. I’m so tired, he says, and yet it is so good to be finally home.


	46. Chapter 46

Hannah’s been waiting in the doorway for quite awhile, Douglass prompts Ruth, interrupting her reverie. Ruth turns in her seat and sees Hannah give her a gentle smile. Ruth gets up awkwardly, and grimaces at Hannah. Hannah nods, and goes to the other side of bed to sit. Cleanup needed in aisle four, Ruth tries to joke to Dr. Wu, when she gets out in the hall. It’s okay, sweetie. He needed me there. I know. And Dr. Wu grins mischievously. And then cues her throat mike. Dr. Jones. Hannah needs your help. STAT. Ruth and Dr. Wu manage to keep a straight face as he rushes past them a minute later. 

After Ruth gets cleaned up, she goes to see Douglass at his office. In the vestibule, Katrin motions her to go right in to his office. We have orderlies for that, Lucy. I didn’t think he’d actually clean it up, Douglass. He just got a gold star in the minds of a billion viewers. Guess who is going to be the attending physician now because of your prank? Ruth clears her throat, should I come back at another time? I want to talk to both of you. Should we tell Henri that Claire is nearby? Everyone is silent. I’ll go and tell Claire that Henri is awake, Ruth says, while you two decide. Ask her, Dr. Wu tells Ruth. What is she doing now? She was writing a letter last time I checked, Douglass replies. 

Who is it? Ruth. Come in. Claire has her nightgown on, and her hair down. She hands her brush to Ruth. Who starts combing her hair. Henri is awake. Claire looks at her in the mirror, and sees Ruth happy.   
Tell me everything. He thinks I’m the Virgin Mary. Claire eyes grow wide as she looks in her mirror. Are you? She whispers, and then bursts out laughing at the look on Ruth’s face. You are so funny, Claire. Ruth says with a big grin, and starts to massage her neck. That feels good. Now tell Claire what happened…

Hannah is with him now? Ruth nods. Are you going to see him tomorrow? Claire rolls her eyes. To you, it has been four hundred years. To him, it will have been a night’s sleep. He will pick up where he left off, and wish to marry me. And Claire looks down, as Ruth continues to rub her shoulders. Ruth, if he would have woken up in my presence, then I could believe that it was of God. So you don’t want him to know that you are here? I am the governor’s handmaid; I will act in accordance with her wishes. If she wishes me to see him, then I will do so at once. But until I hear from her otherwise, I will stay away. Thank you for bringing me this news. And she reaches back and clasps Ruth’s hand, and smiles at her in the mirror. Sleep well, Ruth. 

After Ruth leaves, Claire kneels to say her prayers, and asks that Henri would look upon Ruth with favor, and comfort her for the loss of her betrothed and provide her with children to nurture and raise.


	47. Chapter 47

The next day, Henri wakes to see Doctors Wu and Jones standing together at the foot of his bed, and Hannah sitting beside him in a white dress. She smiles at him. Who are you? He asks her, after she’s given him a drink of water. Hannah. Ruth will be here soon. She’s who was with you when you awoke. Not the Blessed Mary? Please listen to what the physicians have to say, Henri. On cue, Dr. Wu announces: You are very special, Henri. You’ve been asleep for a long time, hundreds of years. I know you have questions. But let us clear up a few misconceptions. You were found frozen and preserved deep inside a cavern in Iceland in the year 2017. The best and brightest from around the world gathered…. Show him, Dr. Jones interrupts, pretending to be impatient. Please give your attention to the looking glass, she says, and they both step aside to reveal a large screen TV. And Henri watches a brief edited account of how he was found and revived. Enough. Dr. Jones commands, when Douglass prompts in his earbud. This isn’t the afterlife. You sustained serious injuries: multiple stab wounds and blood loss prior to being frozen. We’ve repaired your shoulder. You will feel pain and discomfort as you recuperate from your injuries; this is normal and to be expected. With advances in apothecary, your body will recover to be stronger, quicker, and healthier than you ever were. Henri takes all this in without saying a word, staring at the doctor with a shocked expression. When the pain prevents you from sleeping, let me know, and I will administer a potion known as medicine. You are very much alive, Henri. The governor of Iceland has charged me with overseeing your recovery. If there is anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask. 

On cue, Ruth comes into the room in a white dress identical to Hannah’s and takes his hand. Hello again Henri. Hannah will have told you by now that I’m Ruth, not the Blessed Mary. If it pleases you, Hannah and I would be glad to keep you company as you recover. We all live in this castle, and are employed in the service of the dowager governor.

Henri closes his eyes for several minutes. So am I to understand that I am still on earth, that I have been revived hundreds of years in the future, and will have the use of my arms and legs, which I cannot move now. Yes, Dr. Jones answers. By administering medicine to relieve the pain, you lose the use of your arms and legs temporarily. But it will allow you to sleep, and rest is what your body needs to recover. 

Would you like some nourishment? Hannah asks. He nods. And she leaves and comes back with a banana milkshake with two straws. Please don’t be frightened. Ruth says. I’m going to raise your bed so you can sit up to drink it. And she shows him the corded remote with her other hand that isn’t holding his, and presses the button. His eyes grow wide as he feels the bed lift and sit him more upright. And then she puts down the remote and takes the milkshake from Hannah, and sips on the straw. Delicious, she announces. It’s so cold and refreshing that it is best to sip a little at a time, to better enjoy it. And she takes another sip, and smiles. Would you like to try it? Or would you rather have a glass of water? I will try it. And she holds the milkshake up to his lips, and she takes another sip out of her straw and looks at him. He tries it. It is as you said it would be, Lady Ruth. Thank you. 

Do you have any questions for us before we take our leave? Dr. Wu asks. Does the vicar of St. Peter still reside in Rome? Yes, and he wishes you to know that you are in his prayers, and in the prayers of the faithful around the world. Thank you. And he soon falls asleep.

*** 

How is the pain? Jonesy asks him later that afternoon. It’s there. But if it is the price to have the use of my hands, then I will pay it. Tell me, Physician - if I am not dead, then why do I not have to piss and shit? Jonesy chuckles. Oh- you do. You’re wearing a diaper right now. Like an infant? Jonesy nods. Orderlies change it and bathe you when you are asleep, so you may preserve your dignity. Thank you. When will I be able to use my feet? Once your sleep becomes regular, I’ll stop administering the medicine, and you will start using the toilet with assistance instead of wearing a diaper. Now grab that small white box. Press on the top part of it. And Henri feels his bed lift. Now press on the bottom. And the bed sinks back down. He raises his bed up. Now the lights are dim. Say brighter. Brighter. And the room lights up. Say dim. And the room darkens. Brighter. Henri commands. Would you like Ruth or Hannah to sit and talk with you while you take nourishment? Henri nods. I’ll go and see which one is available at the moment. 

*** 

If this isn’t the afterlife, then how do you know my Christian name? He asks Ruth, after they’ve shared another milkshake – strawberry this time. You spoke French to me. Henri is a common name in my native tongue. If you would have spoken English, I might have called you John. You speak English? She nods. It is my second language. I speak some Russian too. What languages do you speak, Henri? Italian is my second language. And I speak some Spanish too, he says.


	48. Chapter 48

Henri Pecheur? Your last name is your occupation, fisherman? The general says, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. You are Henri Lemarc. As a former field commander of France, you have the stature to address me as an equal. Henri still has his eyes covered with his good hand, so as not to look at the distinguished personage in front of him. Excellency, this is a cruel joke on a man of the sea. You are a LIAR. You do not possess the rough hands and weathered features of a man of the sea. But I’ve been frozen for hundreds of years, Excellency. Who doesn’t have a response to this. 

_Push him on his wounds_ , Douglass tells the actor in his earbud. Henri. Yes, Excellency. How did you get these wounds? Henri says nothing, and keeps his face covered. I abjure you to answer me. But you will not believe me, Excellency, if I tell you. I can scarce believe it myself. Try me, the general commands. 

Viewers see Henri tremble, and take a deep breathe. I was sent into a cave by soldiers, and was attacked therein by a demoniac. The general’s body starts shaking in laughter, unable to keep his composure at Henri’s bald faced lie. A demoniac? What does such a one look like? He says in amusement. Henri says nothing. Well? You mock me, Excellency, Henri says quietly. I knew that you would not believe me. 

These soldiers, who were they? French, like you, but not as fearsome, he says as he parts his fingers and takes a quick peek at the man, and then cowers before him. So French soldiers sent you, a fisherman, into a cave? Why? Their leader called me expendable. What was his name? LaRochelle. 

That is the name of a city on the Atlantic coast. He must have become a great man, to have a city named after him, Henri says with a tone of wonder. This is going nowhere, the actor declares. He sighs disgustedly. I think you murdered LeMarc, hero and savior of France. And I will exact vengeance for my predecessor. 

Henri takes his hand off his eyes, and glares at the man. Who takes a step backward at this sudden turn of events. Yes, I confess. I killed this man. He pauses dramatically. I was the demoniac in the cave. And he does a head fake, and the actor shrinks back in fear. And Henri throws back his head and laughs manically. The general leaves the room as fast as he can. Henri stops laughing immediately, and covers his face with his hand, and viewers see his body rack with sobs. _Leave him alone_ , Douglass commands. 

An hour later, when Ruth comes in with his milkshake, he shakes his head no. She leaves and comes back with Dr. Jones. Henri, is there anything I can do for you? He ignores the man. Do you wish to see a priest? And viewers can see him barely shake his head no. Is there other sustenance you would prefer? Bitter water and the bread of affliction, Henri murmurs. What was that? Can you repeat that, I didn’t quite hear you? But Henri closes his eyes, and they go eventually go away.

Why is he doing this, Jonesy? She asks, using the nickname that she’s given him. We’ve seen this before with Claire, Ruth (wanting oh so bad to call her Ruthie, but not daring to). He’s lost his will to live. I’ll talk to her about him. _Give it another day, Ruth,_ Douglass says in their earbuds. 

*** 

A day later, Ruth comes in and sits down with him. The dowager governor has given me permission to tell you that Lady Claire is alive.  
Henri’s eyes lock on to Ruth. She was found two years before you, Henri. Hannah and I are among her ladies in waiting. She is especially close to Hannah. She visited you as we awaited your awakening, and confirmed that you are Lord Henri LeMarc. So please do not pretend to be Henri Pecheur any longer. 

This Claire, what is her last name? He finally asks. We don’t know. She refuses to tell anyone. He grins broadly. What I would give to see her red hair and freckles again. Nice try, Henri. She doesn’t have red hair. He grins at her. Tell me about her. There will be time for that as you take sustenance. He nods. 

Tell me about her, he asks again, after he’s drained his milkshake. She is the favorite of the dowager governor, and the most desired woman in the world. She has the best tutors, and speaks English now. Where does she live? Here in this castle. But the governor has built her an island manor, and Claire will move there soon. She knows that I am here? Of course. She asked us to sit with you so that you would not awake alone like she did. How did she awaken? She thought she was in heaven, and that the physicians were angels. Such was her disappointment at still being alive that she cried and would not speak for a long time. 

What has she told you about me? That you were mighty in the land and a peer of France. Claire doesn’t talk about the past, Henri. The rumor I heard is that she leapt into the abyss rather than marry the man who killed her fiance. But she has never talked about this to Hannah or me. Is this true, Henri? Are you that man? 

He stares at her, and she cannot meet his eyes, and looks down. You are hiding something from me, he declares. Ruth keeps her eyes downcast. She does not wish to see you, Henri. She told me that she will only do so if it is the wish of the dowager governor. Lady Ruth. She looks up. Tell her that I request an audience. Henri, Claire carries a dagger on her person at all times now; one of her suitors risked the displeasure of the governor and smuggled it to her. She also has a sword in her closet, a sword that she won in a duel with her fencing master. He proposed to her, and she grievously wounded him, and then thanked him for the honor of his proposal. You have my answer, she told him and left him there to die. I’m not afraid of Lady Claire. Tell her, and let come what may. Ruth bows her head. As you wish, my lord.


	49. Chapter 49

Henri waits, his bed upright, for his long expected visitor. Finally, a knock comes. Enter, he commands. 

Viewers watch Claire approach to stand in front of his bed wearing a hooded cowl and a silk handkerchief over her mouth. She curtsies. Lady Claire, he says in an amused tone. I could easily mistake you for one of the assassins of the old man of the mountain. Do you know the story from the travels of Marco Polo? She nods. The turning away of the simple shall slay them, she tells him. And the prosperity of fools shall destroy them, Henri finishes the Proverb. 

Why do you cover your head indoors, Lady Claire? 

I do not want you to see what the fall has done to me, Lord Henri. No one spoke of this. Lady Ruth said that you were the most desired woman in the world. Henri says, staring at her. She is very dear to me, Claire admits and then sighs, but the governor must have ordered her to not to tell you the entire truth. I knew she was holding something back, Henri admits. Henri, since I wear a veil - to keep children from screaming at my hideousness and to allow adults to eat at my table without getting sick - the governor in her subtlety has had her agents spread a rumor that I am a beauty. Claire chuckles. A sultan of Arabia even sent me a jeweled scimitar. Did you accept it? Henri asks. Of course. I sent him back my English Bible, with a bookmark in Job Ch. 4, you know, the story of Eliphaz’s vision of the night, where Satan counsels him, as he did the false prophet of his religion. I wrote him that I would be happy to water his camels if he converts to Christianity, but that I will not tolerate his having a harem if I am to be his wife. And that was the end of the matter. Do you think he would have made me wear a nose ring like Rebekah, the bride of Isaac? Claire asks giggling. I’ll see him dead if he comes here, Henri declares. You are my prize. 

Henri, that season has past. My lady in waiting Adele told me that the governor had lined up many suitors for me. So I devised a test. Only one was brave enough to face me with a sword, and I could not bear to see him disappointed at his prize, so I wounded him. How generous, Henri comments wryly. 

Claire, are you really going to require me to disarm you? She shakes her head no, and looks down. 

What would our life have been like, if I had taken your hand, Henri? 

You would have drug me down the hill after I collapsed. A ship's captain would have married us at my bedside, with Maurice and Jean as witnesses. And you would have nursed me back to health. They would leave before the seas became too treacherous. And we would remember that winter in Iceland as the happiest of our lives.  
Claire looks at him steadily. It would have been so, my lord, but afterwards? He looks down at his chest, and says nothing. 

Please return my locket, so I can look upon and remember my former countenance. It would be a comfort to me. 

I do not have it, Claire. I succumbed to my wounds after you gave it to me, and I realized what you had done. 

Claire walks up to the side of the bed, and sits beside him, and takes his hand. My ladies and I took turns sitting with you, so you would not awake alone. And yet this is the first time I have taken your hand. He grins. 

Henri, please listen now to what I say. I see the hand of Providence in that you woke in the presence of Ruth. She is very fair, and of a keen mind. Her fiance died, and she mourns his loss still, and will not talk about him even to me. Only your awakening seems to have lifted her spirits. Please take her to your bosom instead, and allow me to rejoice in her happiness. 

Claire, I see the hand of Providence reuniting us. And we all are disfigured by the leprosy of sin. She throws his hand back on his chest. Do you really want to see? She yanks back her cowl, and then holds her hands up to the sides of her silk hanky. 

Favour is deceitful and beauty is vain. But a woman that feareth the LORD, she shall be praised. Henri replies. My course is set Claire. From this day forth, you are never to hide your face from me. 

Claire takes off her handkerchief and smiles mischievously at him as he looks at her, stunned. Thank you, Henri, for being true. Till we meet again. She drops the hanky behind her shoulder as she leaves the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Hello, unclaimed blessing. Adele greets Celeste. I miss you so much, Adele. Why am I on speaker? Lucas is sitting across from me. Adele sighs. Lucas. You have no idea the wake of destruction you leave behind for others to clean up. _Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire_. He sings. Lana asked me about you. Hmpfh…she just wants an in with UB13. What is UB13? Celeste asks. Well, UB23 is what someone promised me, seeing that she isn’t going to date for the next ten years. Jailhouse promise, Lucas coughs. 

Seriously, Lucas. Would it kill you to text Lana? He rolls his head over on the couch cushion and looks at Celeste. Who nods eagerly. Fine. I thought Bleeding Me was on break for a couple months. Yessss, and… It’s bad enough watching Claire trying to be a matchmaker and set Ruth up with Henri, so not you too. Lucas, listen carefully. Celeste, this doesn’t apply to you. Let me get my Bible so I don’t mess this up. Here it is. Proverbs 19:15. An idle soul shall suffer hunger. Lucas, there is more than one type of hunger, get it? Now get busy and call her. Lucas looks at Celeste. I think that is the best sermon that I have ever heard. Hot damn. I am going to call her. Is he dialing? Adele asks Celeste. 

Hey, I’m hungry. Want to get something to eat? There’s a long pause. Yes. I got UB13 now. That sounds awful. Is it treatable? Not an STD, Lana. UB13 is Celeste’s nickname. What does it mean? Unclaimed blessing, age 13. Lana laughs. You are so funny. So when and where? 

*** 

It’s scary, how smart she is, Celeste tells Lucas as they watch Claire leave Henri’s hospital room. What do you mean? She set him up to disqualify himself. He killed her fiance, Celeste. Trust me, he’s DQ’d. Anyone else, and I would agree with you. But he handled that perfectly, and there is no way that he saw that coming. Poor Ruth, Lucas says. Claire is so horrible at matchmaking, even though she has the best of intentions.  
So what would you do next if you were Henri? Snuggle up to Hannah. Celeste gives him a shocked look. Hey, don’t ask if you cannot handle the answer. What would you do next if you were Claire? Leave for my island and put some distance between us. Lucas grins. It’s scary how smart you are, he tells her. 

What’s next on your agenda? I’m just a kid, so my life revolves around school and my dad. It’s nice that you guys still let me come over now that Adele and Winston are gone. You’re one of us. What’s nice is that the press aren’t camped out at the gate anymore. Can I ask you something, Lucas? He rolls his eyes. Just ask – without the preamble. If I don’t want to answer, I won’t. Why didn’t you take Lana as your plus one to Chloe’s wedding? Because I wanted to have fun and enjoy it. So you don’t think that you could be yourself around her. He shrugs. She’s a star, Celeste. I’m just a regular guy. No you’re not. You’re one of The Three Musketeers. He grins at her. 

What’s next on your agenda? The IFC wants me to be Henri’s helper. Celeste stares at him, her mouth open. I won’t lie, the money’s good. Since when do you make decisions based on money? It’s always a factor, Celeste. What do you think about him? Lucas sighs. He’s already got the world at his feet.


	51. Chapter 51

He’s not who I thought he’d be, Ruth tells Douglass, as they sit by themselves in the cafeteria on the IFC campus. That remains to be seen. He has to play nice while his shoulder is immobilized. I don’t want you to be alone with him once he gets his cast off. Who knows how his mind works. He might just decide to take you. She flashes a wicked smile. Or I might just decide to take him now, and that’ll free up Claire to marry my brother. Don’t you dare turn my show into a Madonna exhibition. Have the soundtrack ready, she tells him. And they both laugh. Everyone hates me already, what’s one more reason? That’s not true, Ruth. As the parade of men who try to meet you proves. Who’s the latest - that actor on Erick’s show, Kostamo? What’s his real name? he teases. Not interested, she says bluntly, shutting him down. 

Henri just asks to see Claire again, every time I visit him. He’s always polite and courteous to you, Ruth, and never once has sent you away. You’re the one doing the leaving. Well, it’s still annoying. When are you going to let that happen? 

Claire has a dagger on her person now at all times now. What if she murders him on live TV? Never happen. She was prepared to do Erick in. He pauses. If he would have said no to marrying Adele, he wouldn’t have left that room. We both know that.  
Her trigger mechanisms are predictable, Ruth responds. Yes, after the fact, Douglass counters. But he knows about her shame. What if he tries to blackmail her? Then I’ll smother him- by sitting on his face, Ruth adds. Douglass gives her a look of reproof. TMI, Ruth. She blushes. I don’t think that is who he is though. He could have taken her by force when she came out of the cave to taunt him.

You tell Claire that he wants to see her again when you’re ready. She looks away and doesn’t say anything. Claire loves helping others. All you have to tell her is “I really like him, Claire”. I do like him, Douglass, but I’m not going to talk to her about it on live TV. And I am not going to be in the room when they meet again, and have him compare us. Douglass nods. 

All we’ve done is talk about me. What have you got on your plate, Douglass? Eugene is a constant headache. I’m scheduled to debate him in front of the Board over the future of Henri. What is he going to come at you with? Henri isn’t a supposedly sixteen year old girl, but a man of the world who reads Machievelli’s Discourses on Livy in Italian to pass the time. And should not be kept in ignorance of modernity, and ought eventually be given a choice of whether to leave the compound. Your counter? Health, physical and mental. He’ll live longer and be happier not knowing. That’s weak. Better that you fight a delaying action. Propose that Eugene consider being his assistant, and gradually bring him up to the 1950s in historical knowledge and functional ability once Claire leaves for her island. Then have Eugene offer him the choice: stay or leave. 

Katrin comes up to the table and joins them. I need to switch places with Hannah for awhile. That doctor is becoming a pest. I’ll take care of it, Ruth says. Douglass bursts out laughing. The poor guy goes out of his way to avoid you now, as it is. You’ll traumatize him into becoming a priest. Let Katrin handle it. I’ll take Hannah with me to the board meeting. She admires Eugene anyway, and will want to meet him. He’s not a bad guy, Katrin. Ruth smiles at this. Maybe you can fix him, she tells Katrin. I wouldn’t know where to begin, she replies.

*** 

Dr. Jones hops up and sits on the desk of the nurse’s station and smiles brilliantly at the nurse that he thinks is Hannah. Oh, it’s you, he says, as he realizes his mistake by the way she glares at him. 

Stick around for a minute, I want to talk to you, Katrin tells him. What's your deal? What do you mean? Why are you hitting on my sister? Hey, we're just colleagues. I don't like you, Katrin tells him. The feeling is mutual, the doctor tells her. Stay away from my sister, or I'll get you fired. Now get out of my space. You are such a bitch. Why can't you be more like your sister? Oh, yeah, you're a publicity whore. Why cannot YOU be more like my sister? Have you heard the latest? She says in a deep voice. Sony flew me in for a screen test, and the audience loved me. I've got an agent now, same one that represents Denzel. Oh, and Hannah, I'm giving the keynote at the AMA in New York. Ask me to take you, because I don't have enough guts to ask you out. He glares at her. How do you know that I'm heading to New York? Who do I work for, diagnostic genius? 

They stare at each other. I won't ask your sister if you'll go with me. What's in it for me? A good time. A good time is backstage passes to a Metallica concert, not a medical conference. And she shoes him away with one hand, as she goes back to what she's doing. And he takes his cue and leaves without saying another word.


	52. Chapter 52

You sent for me, my lord? Yes. Lady Ruth has told me that you are most skilled with the lute, and your singing is able to soothe even the savage Claire. She looks up at him shocked, and he bursts out laughing at her expression. Would you be willing to play and sing for a poor fisherman? She nods. When, my lord? You set the date, Lady Hannah. Perhaps in the eventide, after Lady Ruth and I have supped.   
Do you have any special requests, Lord Henri? He looks off into the distance and strokes his chin. Micah Six Eight, he declares suddenly. She looks down. I don’t know that song, she says softly. What are the words, my lord? He stares at her. Lady Hannah, are you unchurched? _He wants you to sing a Scripture verse to him_ , Douglass says into her earbud. You wish me to sing a Scripture verse, my lord? Yes. But wouldn’t that be a sacrilege? He stares at her. Am I to understand that you only sing ballads to Lady Claire? Hannah looks down and doesn’t answer. Lady Hannah, he intones. She looks up. Please forgive me. I did not mean to be cross with you; I am as of one born out of due time. If you would indulge me, I greatly look forward to hearing your ballads - when you’re quite ready. She curtsies and leaves the room. 

I’m sorry about that, Hannah, Douglass says. None of us could make sense of his request either. What should I play? She asks him on her throat mike. Simon&Garfunkel-Sounds of Silence, he responds eagerly. Dr. Wu stops her in the hall later that day. You should cover Pride by U2. Think about it, Hannah. That night, her sister stops by. Um, I know that you are really nervous about playing for him. So tell you what, let’s trade places. I’m going to cover Tool’s 46&2\. The next day, Dr. Jones sees her talking to Ruth in the hall, and walks on by, and grabs a chart and pretends to study it. When Ruth leaves, he walks backward quickly. Hannah, he whispers. She looks up from her desk. I will be your slave for a day if you cover The Zoo by R. Kelly. She gives him a puzzled look. And he raises his eyebrows suggestively and walks away.

A week passes, when Hannah knocks on his hospital room door. Come in, Henri tells her. Lord Henri, if the thought still pleases you, I’d be willing play my guitar for you now. He puts away his book, and folds his hands together, and watches as she sits down with her wooden guitar. Viewers see her give him a shy smile and then she launches into an original song that she’s made out of the Bible verse he’s requested. 

_To do justly  
To love mercy  
To walk humbly with your God._

And she repeats it over and over again, with slight variations. When she’s finished two minutes later, she looks at him and sees that he’s in tears. Get away from me, for I am a sinful man. Henri declares. Her face falls, and she gets up to leave. Lady Hannah, that was the most beautiful rendition I’ve ever heard. Please come back another time and play for me again.   
Worship leaders in churches everywhere are trying it out the next Sunday.

*** 

Several days later, Ruth comes into his hospital room and sees a guitar propped up against his bedside. What’s this? she teases. You play? The sword was not always my instrument, Lady Ruth. She raises her eyebrows. I was raised in Italy, and a squire was encouraged to learn to appreciate art and music. But when I returned to France on a visit, my tiorba was smashed, and I was admonished that such pursuits were beneath me. I’m sorry, Henri. Don’t be. My father was right. It was time to put away childish things. 

Would you play for me? He gives her a conspiratorial look. Don’t tell my teacher, he whispers. Ruth laughs. She is teaching me how to use a pic and to strum. It’s a completely different style than I learned. I’m used to playing with my fingers. He motions for the guitar, and she hands it to him. Viewers see him wince as he uses his left hand to move his right arm into position on the sound board. 

And without further ado, he plays a deceptively simple downward progression that goes unnoticed by Ruth. It’s his singing and the words that make her stare with her mouth open. She forgets to clap when he’s finished a minute later. I’ve never heard anything like that. What was that song? Psalm One. From the Bible? She asks incredulously. The Psalms were meant to be sung to stringed instruments, Lady Ruth. Oh. _Pause_  
Will you sing it again?

Viewers are stunned by how well he can sing. I didn’t even notice his playing, I just heard the words in a way that I’d never heard them before, the Pope tells a conclave of cardinals, who all nod in solemn agreement.

*** 

The Rush Limbaugh Show  
It’s open mike Friday. Caroline from Salem’s Lot, start us off. Rush, I wanted to talk to you about The Claire Show. What do you think of the new two channel format? Well, it was getting to be like a soap opera, with all the act outs. I’m curious Caroline, who is your favorite of the ensemble? Katrin. Her guitar lessons are so much fun. I cannot wait until Henri finds out that there are actually two of them. It’s so funny watching his reactions. Another quick question for you, Caroline: which one do you watch? Henri. I still love Claire, but he’s so fascinating. Which do you watch now, Rush? I have to confess, Caroline, that I’ve gone over to watching Henri. I get the Claire daily highlights service, of course. It’s ridiculous what they are charging for that. Tell you what Caroline. Stay on the line, and I’m going to get you a subscription.   
Mettadittos, Rush. Henri. Is he for real? I mean, if they made him up, they couldn’t have created a more compelling character. He’s so incredibly good looking. And he says all the right things – even Katrin likes him, she cannot help it, as she teaches him how to play the guitar. And he’s so spot on. “You’re a completely different person when you play your guitar, Lady Hannah”. And the chemistry between him and Claire. It’s undeniable. What do you think Rush?   
I just don’t know what he is going to do or say next. It’s just like watching the early Claire Show, as we got to first know her. He has such range. What do you think will happen with him and Claire?   
We know that Claire loves helping others. And she is determined to bring Ruth and Henri together. So I do not think that Claire is going to flee to her island. She’s done running.   
Dwayne from Louisville, you’re on. Do you think Henri is sincere in his beliefs, or is he just playing a part? I mean, he refused to see a priest. I’ve talked about this with my friend Clarence Thomas, Supreme Court justice, at dinner the other night. If you haven’t read his opinions, Dwayne, you need to. They are a model of common sense. Anyway, back to my dinner. There were some other people there, who wouldn’t want to be named, but we had quite a discussion about your question. And we came to the conclusion that there are several likely reasons for him refusing to do so. As a peer of France, he may only be in the habit of confessing to a Cardinal, and likely a Gallican one at that. He’d be suspicious of any priests as Jesuit agents. Snerdly is asking me what is a Gallican. Gallicanism was a French Catholic political theory that limited the authority of the papacy in secular matters. And finally, Henri may be very modern. One of the dinner guests, who is in a position to know, commented that in his parish, there are long lines for Communion, but no lines for the confessional…


	53. Chapter 53

I was then the leftenant of Jean La Valette. His brother, who was pledged to Claire, died in the suppression of the heretics. And Jean, being a devout man who studied the Scriptures, felt called to a levirate marriage to raise up a name for his brother. Do you know what that is? Henri asks Dr. Jones. His earbud whispers, _Of course. King Herod also practiced this._   
Of course, King Harem also practiced this. Jonesy repeats. Henri breaks down in laughter. _King Herod,_ the voice in his earbud shouts. I meant King Herod. I know what you meant. Henri says as he laughs. I see the way you look between Lady Claire's attendants. The doctor blushes beat red. Continuing on, how you met Lady Claire?   
I feel tired. Perhaps we might continue our conversation at a later time. Before you return, would you be so good as to find out what happened to my leader? I would like to believe that he lived to a ripe old age, and saw his children's children, and the peace of Jerusalem. But when we traveled to Amsterdam, where every man did that which was right in his own eyes, he himself told me that this was a broken world, wherein the wicked prosper. But either way, I would like to know, if it is in your power to do so. 

***

So good to see you again, Physician. What were you able to find out about my leader? He was a lifelong minister in the privy council of Louis XIII. His wife, Francine, was the bosom companion of the queen, who doted on their many children until she finally had one of her own, who would become Louis XIV, the greatest king of the Bourbon dynasty. Henri beams at this news. And grips the doctor’s hand firmly with his good hand, his other shoulder being wrapped in a cast. You have no idea what you have done for me. 

La Valette was only a minor historical figure, Jonesy continues. When he wasn’t fighting the Spanish, he was hunting and hawking with the king. He left the court intrigues and affairs of state to Cardinal Richeleiu, who was the great man of the era. Did you know him? Of him. Henri responds. What was your impression? That his true loyalty was to France, not to the Church, as might be supposed by his title. 

Lady Claire said that you were a peer of France. Did she now? Henri comments. What else does she say? She doesn’t talk about the past. Only that it was a time of great cruelty and persecution. What is your opinion of her? She won’t talk about her past because she is ashamed of it. And he grins at Henri conspiratorily. I think she could cause a man to levitate if she employed her arts. Henri’s gaze shifts to behind the doctor, who then turns around.   
_LOOK OUT_ , a voice in his earbud yells. But it’s too late, and suddenly his Mountblanc pen is plucked from his lapel and a fist slams into his windpipe. The doctor collapses to the floor choking, unable to breathe. The door bursts open and Hannah rushes in and tries to stabilize him. His airway is blocked. I need a trach tube, STAT. Dr. Wu rushes in with one and inserts it. 

Henri watches the commotion with interest. We cannot get a stretcher in here. Get a couple soldiers, Hannah. She comes back a minute later with two men. Who come to attention and salute Henri. Vive la France, one of them says. Henri gives an almost imperceptible nod in response, and they drag the young doctor out of the room. 

Ruth comes in and sits down on the doctor’s stool, and looks at him. A fool’s mouth calls for a beating, he says with a grin, when they’re finally alone. The only reason I didn’t kill him is because he brought me most welcome news of Francine. She was even more homely and plain than Lady Hannah, he says laughing. And yet Jean married her out of all my sisters. Was she the eldest? Ruth asks. He immediately stops laughing and looks at her. A faithful friend, who can find, she comments. And he nods. That is true nobility, she tells him.

Hannah comes back in. May I check your bandages, my lord? He nods. And she examines his shoulder and his side quickly, and then leaves. Henri looks over at Ruth. I was mistaken; she is a beauty; it’s just hidden from the sight of ordinary men. Ruth smiles at him, and gets up to leave. Stay with me for a while longer, Lady Ruth.   
Don’t you have questions to ask for the governor? Alright. How did you become a peer of France? You heard of the palace coup that exiled the queen mother? Someone had to hold the knife. And he grins.


	54. Chapter 54

Claire, Henri wishes you to visit him. Would you do so? Claire gazes steadily at Ruth. Fine, tell him that I will see him on the morrow.

*** 

Claire takes her large print French Bible with her as she and Katrin go to visit Henri. _Delay her, he’s just coming back from the bathroom_ , Preston’s voice says into Katrin’s earbud. Katrin stops suddenly. Claire looks at her. I need to use the toilet. Katrin says and walks off without further ado. Claire looks after her, then shrugs, and keeps going down the hall to the elevator. Dr. Wu and Hannah are talking outside the elevator when the door opens. Good morning, Lady Wu. Good morning, my dove. Good morning, Claire. They both reply. May I visit Lord Henri? Of course, Dr. Wu says. Do you want me to go with you? Hannah asks. Claire nods and takes her arm. Together they walk to the end of the hall, and see a soldier standing in front of Henri’s door. He shakes his head no. When there is just one at the door, that means that the other is inside helping him, Hannah whispers to Claire. 

Are we allowed to talk to his sentinel? Claire whispers to Hannah. He’s on duty, at his post, Claire. Claire nods slowly as she looks over the man, who ignores her. They turn around and head back. _Thirty seconds, Hannah, and he’ll be alone_ , the voice in her earbud says. Claire? Hannah says, stopping suddenly. Why did you bring your Bible? Are you going to give it to him? Claire grins, and looks down the hall at the guard, and then whispers to Hannah conspiratorily. I’m going to beat him on the head with it, until he gets some sense and marries our Ruthie. Hannah puts her hand over her mouth, and laughs softly. Claire tugs Hannah’s arm. The other sentinel is back. They turn around and head back to Henri’s doorway. 

Sir, will you announce Lady Claire’s presence? What do you want me to say? The soldier asks Hannah. Ask Lord Henri if he will permit Lady Claire and I to join him at this time, that we are waiting outside the door. The man turns around and goes inside. Claire examines the other guard, who stands at parade rest, and looks straight ahead. Where is your hand cannon? She wonders aloud. The man doesn’t respond, or give any indication that she’s there or that he’s heard her. 

Just the Lady Claire, the other guard says as he returns. I’ll wait for you here, Hannah says. Thank you, my dove. 

Hello, Claire says, as she knocks on the door. Henri sees her peek around the corner. Come in, Claire. Claire comes up and sits on the doctor’s stool, and slides over to him, as Henri looks at her, amused. What do you have with you? Henri asks. It’s my French Bible. Will you read for me out of it, Henri? She asks him. He doesn’t respond, and just looks at her. Please? I’d like very much to hear a reading from the second chapter of the gospel of St. John. The first ten verses, if you please. He takes the Bible from her and starts to scan the chapter, and viewers soon see the smile creasing the corners of his mouth turn into a wide grin as he finishes scanning the text, and looks up at her. Aloud, please, Lord Henri. Claire says, smiling back at him. He reads the story of the Wedding at Cana and Christ’s first miracle, where He turns water into wine. He looks up at Claire when he’s finished to see her looking intently at him. Tell me, Henri, what is Mary’s command to all Catholics? Henri looks down at the page and reads the story silently again. When he looks back at her, his smile is gone, and replaced by a hard glare. Aloud please, Claire says, meeting his glare. Henri doesn’t say anything. “Whatever He says to you, do it”. Claire entones patiently. I’d like to leave this with you. Please find where it is written to pray to Mary and the saints so that I may believe as you do, and thus be your helpmate. She gets up to go and Henri grabs her hand. She grabs hold of the dagger that’s hidden beneath the sash around her waist. Unhand me, she says icily with a cold glare. He quickly drops her hand, and she storms out of the room, leaving her Bible with him.


	55. Chapter 55

Katrin comes into Jonesy’s hospital room and sits down next to him. He reaches over for the pad of paper on his bedside and writes “GO AWAY”. She takes the pad from him and motions for him to hand her the pen. He does. YES to going with you to the AMA. He motions for the pen and paper. Thanks but I’m pretty sure that I won’t be giving the keynote speech anymore. She motions for the pen and paper. So you told an off color joke. Big deal. Don’t beat yourself up over it.   
He motions for the pen and paper. Why are you being nice to me now?   
You’re a medical genius. And a really good looking guy with great prospects. And I haven’t been asked out in a long time. He reads, then then looks up to see her grinning at him. He motions for the pen and paper back.   
I’m dreading the press conference.   
I’ll be your spokesperson. Geniuses wear turtlenecks, btw. 

That evening…  
Katrin and Jonesy walk up to the panel of microphones, holding hands and grinning at each other. Dr. Jones is taking a leave of absence from TCS to pursue stand up comedy. He’s going to be trying out some new material at the AMA keynote address. And he’s taking me as his plus one, she says grinning. The gathered press chortles with laughter.   
Okay, here is how this is going to work. You can ask him questions, he’ll write down his answers, I’ll respond. Who’s first?   
Are you going to apologize to Claire? A reporter shouts. Jonesy starts to write on his pad a long explanation. Drop dead, Katrin tells the reporter. Next question - from someone who actually has a brain. Of course he’s sorry; I wouldn’t be here with him otherwise, idiot.   
Dr. Jones, are you asking for a settlement from the IFC? He writes on his paper, and Katrin glances at it, and then bites her lip as she smiles. Yes, and I’m confident that the IFC will only be too happy to give him what he wants. He puts his arm around her and smiles brilliantly.   
Dr. Jones, what are your thoughts about Henri and Claire? I’m rooting for Jean-Marc, he writes. Katrin repeats this.   
What should the IFC do about Henri…


	56. Chapter 56

The governor would like to provide you with an assistant, Henri. Who will help you learn to function in the compound. Henri looks at Dr. Wu and says nothing. Lady Claire asked for a lady in waiting soon after she first awoke, and it pleased the governor to grant her one, according to the qualifications she desired. Which were? Henri asks, now interested. She must be a maid of similar height and figure – so they could share dresses. She must be prettier than her – so she could find her a husband, and learn how the men behaved in 2016 by doing so, and she must be forthright – so Claire would know when she had erred. And Adele became Claire’s bosom companion. I’d like to meet her, Henri says quickly. She is married and with child now, so that is not feasible. So Claire was successful in finding her a husband? 

Yes. Now what qualities would you wish to have in an assistant, Henri? It was the fashion to have a page from Africa back in my day, dressed in bright colors and with a silver collar. _Do not encourage this_ , the voice in her earbud speaks. I never cared for this affectation though, Henri remarks. Your question begs another, Dr. Wu: how to get loyalty out of someone who is in the employ of another? 

Henri, in this room, everything is voice activated. This is done at great expense, and is only possible in a very small confined space. Your new quarters will be very similar to Lady Claire’s, and it took even someone as gifted as her some time to adapt to the strangeness of modern conveniences. It would be a mistake to try to do it on your own, Henri, and you would give offence to the governor. 

Very well. I accept her gracious offer of a page. What qualifications? 

A youth, older than ten, but younger than fourteen, who is disfigured or deformed, but still able to speak loudly and well, and whose family needs the income that the governor will provide. Dr. Wu’s mouth opens involuntarily, and she looks at him in astonishment.

This may take some time, Lord Henri. The governor is too kind. And it seems that I wait upon her good pleasure. 

*** 

Douglass has his hands in his head, as Ruth comes up to him and sits with him and Dr. Wu at their table in the cafeteria. So you are going to get Michael Jackson a pet? And Douglass bursts out laughing. That’s not funny, Ruth. Dr. Wu says, glaring at her. He’s trying to help someone less fortunate than himself. Douglass laughs even harder. He’s being difficult on purpose, using altruism as a cover. Ruth nods in agreement. He wants a servant to wait on him hand and foot. He’s nothing like Claire. Why don’t you actually try giving him what he wants, and see what happens, instead of prejudging him? Dr. Wu interjects. 

So say we scout out a disfigured kid from French Africa whose widowed mother needs the money. It’ll demonstrate the wealth and consequence of the governor, and check LeMarc. What if he abuses the kid? Or worse, what if he’s some sick pedophile like the Catholic priests that we read about in the news all the time? Douglass puts his head back into his hands. Marcon and I can talk about it to Claire. She’d never let that happen. And everyone nods. The atmospherics on this are going to be a nightmare, Douglass sighs. 

*** 

Claire, Henri has requested a page of the governor, Marcon tells her. Claire nods in approval. Did your family have a page? She shakes her head no. Only the great houses had them, George. The governor is concerned, Claire. Why does Henri want someone so young, between the ages of ten and thirteen? A nobleman of Henri’s rank is raised by his mother until age seven. Then he becomes a page in another allied house for seven years. Then he is a squire for seven more years. Then he becomes a knight at age twenty one, Claire explains. A page is not a servant, but more like an apprentice nobleman, who learns to imitate his lord. It is a high honor, George, and the lord oversees the education of the page. And it ties the great houses closely together. 

But Claire, he said that it was the fashion in his day to have a page from Africa. Claire is taken aback by this. To have a darkie would be a sign of great wealth and consequence, she exclaims, and then looks down sadly. What’s wrong, Claire? It is an awful thing to sell another human being; we are all made in the image of God. I will see to it that his page has warm clothes and plenty to eat. That isn’t necessary, Claire. The governor will see to that. Claire, Henri asked that his page be disfigured or deformed, and that he come from a poor family – who will need the monies that the governor will pay. Claire brightens up, obviously relieved. That is very good of him. Please allow me to help in some way too, Dr. Wu. 

*** 

You cannot seriously expect us to get this man a child for a servant, one of the directors tells Douglass. Claire approves of this. And I for one trust her judgment. Claire would never let anything bad happen to a child. I propose that we search the refugee camps in French Africa for a suitable candidate, and lavish some of our resources on their plight. _Pause._ A black child serving a white man - on international television? And several world leaders break out in nervous laughter. The Russian president speaks up. Yes, and I move that we give him exactly what he wished for. We cannot show weakness to such a man; he is a product of his time. The ability of the governor to humor his request will demonstrate her authority in his eyes. And the Chinese premier nods in agreement, as the British and German leaders look on dumfounded. If we cannot be unanimous, then I ask that those with reservations vote present. All in favor? The ayes have it. 

*** 

Viewers gasp as a smiling boy with only one arm comes into the room with Dr. Wu. Hello, sir. I am Ngudu. His eyes and teeth are the only white features on him. Henri stands and draws himself to his full height, and glares at the boy. I am LeMarc. Former minister plenipotentiary of France, and commander of the southern legions. Ngudu’s eyes grow large and his mouth is open. You have a pleasing countenance, and a fine voice, Ngudu. You shall make an excellent page, of this I am certain. I will address you as “Page” henceforth. You will address me as “My lord”. Your first duty is settle in to your quarters and learn the compound and those in it. Shall we say two days? Dismissed, he says, and gestures toward the door. Dr. Wu ushers the boy out. You did very well, Ngudu, and made a great first impression, Henri hears her say. 

Ruth knocks on his door. Come in. Henri announces. Well, what did you think of him? Isn’t he adorable? Henri shakes his head. When I was a page, I would have been thrashed for speaking out of turn. He sighs. But we must make allowances. With a smile like that, he will make a fine shopkeeper, and Henri chuckles. You’re going to need him more than you know in the days to come, Henri. So everyone keeps telling me. His family is no longer in want? Ruth nods. It is very noble, what you have done. 

*** 

Ngudu is taken to the new wing of the IFC compound, and shown his room. The next day Hannah brings him to meet Claire, and then leaves the two of them alone. Hello, Ngudu. Hello, miss. May I give you a hug? He nods. And the world watches as Claire holds him tightly, and tears up as she feels his one skinny arm hug her. She wipes her eyes, and then kisses his cheeks, and smiles at him. You have beautiful eyes, miss Claire. Thank you, Ngudu. Now, would you like to play a game? He nods. Let’s practice you being a page. I’ll pretend to be Henri. I also once did not know how to work any of the modern conveniences before me. And she stands erect and squares her shoulders. And looks around like a hawk from side to side, and then fixes a stern glare on him, and tries not to smile. Ngudu laughs. Page, send for Lady Hannah, Claire announces sternly. And he comes back five minutes later with Hannah in tow. You did well, Ngudu, but you must announce her at the door, and wait for my permission to enter. What if I was in a state of undress or indisposed? Try that again. He knocks on the door. Lady Hannah to see you, my lord. Come in, Claire says. And Ngudu and Hannah come back in. Now you musn’t expect thanks, praise, or even politeness from him, Ngudu, as you go about your duties. He nods seriously. Shall we try one more? Yes, he says with a bright toothy grin. And she grins back at him and motions him to stay there and be quiet. And she goes to her desk and writes a quick note. Page. Yes, my lord. Bring this to Lady Ruth, and wait for a response. Yes, my lord. And she nods to him, and he’s off. The cameras follow him through the compound, and up to the door of Lady Ruth’s quarters. He knocks on the door. Who is it? A note from Lady Claire. Ruth comes out and takes it from him. I am to wait for a response, he tells her. She nods and reads it quickly, and then smiles. This will just take me a moment. And she goes and writes something on it, and gives it back to him. For Lady Claire, with my compliments, Ruth announces. 

Ngudu goes back to Claire’s quarters and knocks on the door. Come in, she announces. From Lady Ruth, with her compliments. Claire nods, and then clears her throat when he doesn’t move away. He takes the hint. Claire reads the note and then smiles, and looks at Ngudu. You must respect the privacy of your lord’s communiques, page. But you may keep this one, and she hands it to him. He reads it eagerly: 

_Ruthie, The bearer of this message is very dear to me and can be trusted. Love, Claire._   
Below Ruth has scrawled.   
_Clairest, I concur. Love, Ruth_

And he looks up to see Claire beaming at him, and she gives him another hug. 

Would you read for me, while I have you here? Claire asks Ngudu. The boy nods. And Claire hands him her French Bible, and they sit together on the couch. And she has him read the story of the death of Samson. Ngudu looks at her when he’s finished. Lord Henri is a very dangerous man, Ngudu. He is blind right now and needs you to lead him. But once he regains his strength, I want you to promise me to leave him and come visit me at my island. These walls will not be able to contain him.


	57. Chapter 57

He’s here!! Claire, he’s here! Hannah comes running into her quarters. Jean-Marc- he’s just arrived at the Compound! 

Claire looks up from rereading Adele’s latest letter. Thank you, Hannah. Please close the door on your way out. Hannah leaves confused and a little hurt. Claire puts away Adele’s letter into a drawer of her vanity, and smiles with delight into her mirror. And she starts taking down her hair. Ruth knocks on the door several minutes later. Come in. She sees Claire arranging her hair. My brother is here to see you. Did he bring his friends? Ruth nods. Claire grins. I cannot wait to meet them. He wants to see you. Claire turns around and looks at Ruth. He’s going to attend the ball, is he not? Ruth gives her a knowing look. Are you playing hard to get, Claire? Claire turns back to her mirror. I have no idea what you are talking about, Claire declares. It’s just that I have so much to do. _Pause._ I think I shall take a nap. But I thought we were going to train before lunch, Ruth protests. You go ahead without me. 

***

Hannah, it’s so good to see you! Come on in! You remember the guys, Lucas and Nicodemus? Thank you for the flowers, Nick, she says shyly, looking down. He nods. Jean-Marc and Lucas glance at each other, and then over at him. Ruth knocks on the open door. Claire has so much to do to prepare for the ball that she’s decided to take a nap. Everyone laughs. I’m going to hit the gym in a little bit, if you guys want to get in on a workout with me before lunch. I’m in on that Lucas says, and Nick nods, and they head to their suites to change. Let’s all meet back here in twenty, Ruth says. How is she? Jean-Marc asks his sister when everyone has left his room. She’s inscrutable, Ruth responds. She says she’ll see you at the ball. Jean-Marc looks down. C’mon. Get ready. 

***

Ruth leads the way into the gym, and suddenly stops abruptly. She’s shocked to see that Claire is already there, waiting for them. Claire smiles broadly at the expression on Ruth’s face, and goes back to stretching. 

Jean-Marc sees that Claire has her hair done in a half up, his favorite, as he walks slowly over to her along with the others, staring at her the whole while. Claire finishes her stretch and looks up at those assembled near her. She hitches up her legs into a butterfly stretch, and looks at Jean-Marc and pats the floor next to her. He sits down cross legged near her. Lucas grins as he sees Claire scoot over so she’s right up against him. Then she rubs his back with her hand as she leans forward and turns so she can study his face. I’ve missed you, Jean-Marc, she says softly. Then she takes his hand and holds it, and looks up at the others. You are Lucas. How do you know my name, Claire? Adele calls you Carrot Top in her letters. Everyone laughs heartily. I am a prankster too, Claire says. I’m sure you and I will get along fabulously. And you are Nicodemus. She studies him, and then whispers something in Jean-Marc’s ear. He puts an arm around her shoulder, and she leans her head against him and looks sadly down at the floor. Claire says that you are going to take away her Hannah, Jean-Marc tells Nick. Who doesn’t say anything to this. I will ask her to play her guitar and sing for my Claire after dinner tonight, Jean-Marc announces. Claire smiles at this pronouncement, and takes her head off his shoulder and looks at him. Are you fully recovered, my love? Claire asks Jean-Marc. He nods. Prove it. Let’s go through our old workout routine, and she looks at Nick and offers him her hands. He pulls her upright, and Claire gives him a peck on the check, and then goes over and runs her fingers through Lucas’s long red hair. You have such nice hair, she tells him. Don’t let Henri talk you into cutting it; my brothers wore their hair long too. And she goes over to stand beside a beaming Ruth, and whispers in her ear: Claire does not play hard to get.


	58. Chapter 58

Professor Cook looks solemnly at Henri. The governor was upset that you didn’t attend Claire’s going away ball. She wished to meet you. I didn’t realize it was a command performance, Henri replies, giving the man a sharp look. Acting like a petulant child doesn’t become you, Lord Henri. And what kind of example are you setting for your page?   
Are you familiar with the story of Gideon, who with three hundred men stepped out in faith and defeated the Midianites? The professor nods. He was given a promise by God, but no plan. It is often like this in the Holy Scriptures. But why do you think he asked his young son to slay the captured kings before him? The story is not fresh in my mind, the professor admits. Lend me your Bible. Henri goes and retrieves it, and pauses before he hands it to the Professor. Careful, it’s sharp. The Professor laughs at this inside joke. What chapter in Judges? The eighth. And he reads the story while Henri watches him.   
Military glory is the rainbow that comes after showers of blood, the professor remarks when he finishes reading the text. Henri strokes his chin as he considers this. To answer your question, he would give his son the honor of ending the family vendetta, and killing such personages would elevate him in the sight of all Israel.   
But his son was no Jonathan, Henri replies. He would not draw his sword because he was a youth and afraid, the divine commentary reads. My question to you, professor, is why was he girded with a sword in the first place? Now it’s the professor who strokes his chin.   
Two possibilities. Either his father was putting him forward too quickly, or he himself was too eager. Henri nods in agreement. I think the latter, considering how the story ends with Gideon refusing a hereditary monarchy.   
So you see this as a corrective by his father? I do. Gideon humbled his firstborn son, and then he himself did what needed to be done. You don’t think he was tired of killing after slaying one hundred twenty thousand men? Henri shakes his head no. That was in a campaign, not in one pitched battle.  
Henri pauses. A rainbow is ephemeral, professor. Whereas Gideon’s victories gave the land forty years of peace, and secured his place in the land as a judge of his people. But it is a captivating turn of phrase, I grant you.   
Why didn’t you allow your page to attend Claire’s ball? You know how much he loves her. Henri glares at him. Let’s just say I don’t tell you how to teach your students. Alright then, Professor Cook says, taken back. On to Livy…  
Ngudu comes into the room and bows to the professor and looks at Henri, his one arm behind his back, his posture ramrod straight. You may speak freely in the presence of the learned doctor, Henri tells his page. Lady Hannah wishes to speak to you, my lord, a matter of some urgency. She is outside? Ngudu nods solemnly. I will go to her. Please excuse me for a moment, Professor.   
Lady Hannah, he says bowing to her. You’ve met someone, he tells her with a grin. She blushes and looks at the floor. How may I help you? I would ask a favor of you. You may ask. Nicodemus is a close friend of Jean-Marc Renault, and came here with him to attend Claire’s ball. He is already an accomplished fencer who represented Greece in the Olympic Games. He wishes to learn the old ways. Claire will not teach him, but suggested that he study Destrezza under you. He is able to pay in gold coin. What is his last name? Pappadimos. How long is he to be in Iceland? He is a gentleman of leisure, the only son of a wealthy merchant. Would you meet with him, Lord Henri? Yes. A gold coin for every lesson. He will need to provide the requisite tools: sword, dagger, and cloak. Let my page know when he is ready to begin. Thank you, Lord Henri. And she kisses his cheek, and then rushes away.   
Henri returns to his chambers to find Ngudu listening to a story from the professor with wide eyes. And that is why the wall around the Roman forum was not straight, Ngudu. But why didn’t the poor widow accept the riches and vast estate he offered for her house? I’ll let you think about that. 

Who are you talking about? Caesar Augustus, the greatest statesman who ever lived. Explain. Only twice in history has a truly difficult political problem been solved to near perfection. During his reign, and then much much later, in the new world, in the founding the government of my country, America. 

The case at hand? The most powerful man in Rome, master of the world. I found Rome a city of brick, and left it a city of marble, he said at the end of his life. He built a firewall around the forum, and detoured around the house of a widow, who would not sell him her holding at any price nor exchange it for a far better. Thus ruining the symmetry of the wall, but demonstrating his greatness. And this qualifies him as a statesman? Henri asks incredulously. His predecessor, Julius Caesar, was an undoubted military genius, was magnanimous to his defeated rivals, and was a scary judge of talent. He had the FORESIGHT to name his unexceptional nephew as his adopted son in his will. But Julius Caesar, great Roman that he was, lacked PRUDENCE, the professor says, pounding the desk for emphasis. Caesar Augustus demonstrated his RESTRAINT over and over again. The matter of the widow’s house is but one trifling example. He was a superb administrator, and his imperial system held for four hundred years. “Make haste slowly” was his motto. 

Henri snorts, and looks at his page. And yet he burns in hell. What profit a man if he gain the whole world and lose his soul? Our Blessed Savior said that the children of this world are wiser in their generation, and that is why we learn from them in secular matters. Find chapter and verse where He said this, so that I may prove the point to our esteemed colleague. Perhaps Lady Claire will help you in this. And the boy gasps with delight, and grabs Henri’s Bible, and rushes away. 

The professor and Henri both chuckle at this. Machievelli taught in _The Prince_ that it is better to be feared than to be loved, Professor. Well, let me ask you this, Lord Henri: how did that work out for Tiberius, Caesar Augustus’s successor?


	59. Chapter 59

Henri takes the Canadian Maple Leaf from Nick, and frowns as he looks at the image of Queen Elizabeth, and then starts to roll the coin across his knuckles.  
So you want to learn Destrezza? Nick nods. Henri looks at him with amusement. Don’t you really just want to test yourself against me, to see how you measure up? Nick doesn’t say anything. I was young once too, Henri says. Let’s see what you’ve learned. And Nick hands him an epee, and notices that Henri takes it with his left hand. You attack. I’ll defend as best I can with my weak hand. I do not wish to strain my shoulder. He then goes over and stands and motions for Nick to attack him. Fencers wear protective clothing, Nick tells him, and gestures at the white garments. Henri comes back over, and suits up after Nick. No helmets, he tells Nick. Now what are the rules of fencing? And Nick explains that the first to make fifteen hits wins the match. 

They face off, and Nick feints, and then lunges at him. Henri parries, but Nick soon scores a hit. Fourteen points later, Nick wins the match. I like these garments, Henri says, completely nonplussed at his loss, as he hands Nick back the epee. I could barely feel it when your sword made contact.

Well, Pappadimos, you fight like one of the Greek heroes of The Illiad. I don’t think I have anything to teach you. And he gives Nick his gold coin back, and bows to him, and leaves. 

***

Henri visits Claire for tea afterwards. How did your lesson go? Henri chuckles dryly. I tried defending against the Greek. He trounced me 15-0 with my off hand. Why didn’t you use your sword hand? I’m reluctant to strain my shoulder, Claire, for something so trifling. He was very skilled. Jean-Marc beat him, Claire says proudly. What was the score? 9-3. The match timed out. What does that mean? If it lasts longer than fifteen minutes, the one with the most points wins. Henri bursts out laughing, and Claire joins him. I know, it’s so formal and stylized, she says. Now Claire, only thrusts count, Jean-Marc would tell me. And I knew then that I could defeat him, even though he won all our matches. So why did you? I’m prideful. And my blood was up. He grins at this. 

Will you teach Nicodemus, Henri? He shakes his head no. Why not? Turn in your Bible to 2 Samuel 2, and read the first half of the chapter to me. She stops at the seventeenth verse and looks over at him. I don’t believe in swordplay, Claire. It was just a game to Abner, and it is just a game to the Greek. Do you understand now? She nods solemnly. Keep reading, he tells her. And he has her stop at the death of Asahel. I know the sword, Claire. The young Achilles may be light of foot, but if he pursues me, I will strike him to the ground. 

Now how was your ball, Claire? Delightful. One of my ladies got engaged. Which one? Henri asks. Not Ruth, Claire says grinning at him. He stares at her and says nothing, and she grins even wider. It was Hannah’s twin, Katrin. Ruth was so disappointed that you didn’t show up though. There will be other balls, Claire. When am I to meet her brother? I will have him call on you before he leaves, Henri. _Uncomfortable pause._  
Jean-Marc knows nothing of my past before I came to Amsterdam, Henri, and I would like to keep it that way. Of course, he responds. It would be wicked to bring up a past that has been repented of. Bitterly repented of, Henri. I loved Antoine and he forsook me. Why didn’t he keep his pledge to me? 

Our father forbade him, Claire, and Antoine was too young to make his way in the world. Your brothers showed marvelous restraint. What happened? In a prison, it is a safe assumption that the walls have ears. Claire frowns at him. The dowager governor has been very good to her maidservant; I will not have you slander her. I am kept here against my will, Claire. What is that, if not prison - albeit a comfortable one? A school, Henri. We each must learn how to function in modernity before the governor releases us. It would not be a kindness to be sent out into the world unprepared. I write and read English now, and can do sums in my head, as a merchant’s wife ought. Now please tell me what happened when my brothers came to see Antoine.

He looks at her. I like you, Claire. Now I beseech you - please permit me to right an old wrong, and consent to be my wife. Claire closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then she looks at him, and meets his eyes. I like you too, Henri. But I do not wish to marry you. I release you from any obligation your honor demands. 

Thank you, Claire. We will speak no more of it. Now what may I do to help secure your happiness? Look to your own, Henri. You take care of you, and I will take care of me.


	60. Chapter 60

Lucas covers his mouth. Did you see that gesture? The man is the embodiment of command presence. Jean-Marc and Lucas watch as Henri walks back over to Nick and suits up. No helmets, Henri says, and Nick takes his off and sets it on the floor.  
_I wish I would have done that with Claire_ , Jean-Marc thinks. _Her eyes would have told me that she was holding back, and what she really thought of me as her so-called fencing master._  
Check out that stance, Lucas yells. This is so friggin cool. The camera does a quick close up of Henri’s face. Dude, he’s already won. Shut up, Jean-Marc tells him. Nick attacks and Henri parries, but Nick is still able to score. What the hell? He didn’t move his feet.  
They both watch incredulously as Henri keeps his feet planted for the remainder of the match and fends off Nick’s repeated attacks. Nick wins 15-0. Then they see Henri compliment Nick, give him his gold coin back, bow to him, and then leave. Nick stands there, obviously stunned at the turn of events.  
Why would he do that? Jean-Marc asks. Maybe it was for Hannah’s sake, Lucas responds after awhile.  
They soon hear cheering outside their room, and open the door to see Hannah giving Nick a kiss in the hall, surrounded by clapping and grinning staff. Jean-Marc lets out a yell, and Lucas joins him. Hannah smiles at them. His feet will not touch the floor, Lucas promises her as they scoop him up and carry him into their room, and deposit him on the couch. The TV is off. Lucas brings three cold beers from the fridge, and they do their Three Musketeers toast. Someone pounds on the door. Lucas goes and opens it to see an IFC film crew, red blinking light on the camera.

***

Lana has been watching the live feed of Nick and Hannah kissing, and then his friends coming out to carry him away in triumph. She laughs. The cameraman pans to Hannah for a minute. _She is beautiful_ , Lana thinks. Ha, I see it too now, Henri. Hannah quickly flees. The camera then goes up to the door of the guest room and knocks. Five seconds later, Lucas opens the door with a beer in his hand. Kaw-Kaw. And then he slams the door right in the face of all the viewers. Where does he come up with this stuff? Lana giggles as she shakes her head in wonder. The expression goes viral. 

***

That’s good, Nick admits after taking a long pull. You were on fire, Lucas declares. Nick grins broadly. So what was it like? Jean-Marc asks. I’m still trying to process everything. Not having the mask on made it real. Like Nevsky’s big boy rules. I just attacked; I didn’t even think about what I was doing. He wasn’t holding back, Lucas declares. You earned that. Nick takes another pull and then swears softly. He changed his mind. I saw it in his look when he first grabbed his foil and went out on the mat. I was as good as dead, left hand or not. But when we faced off after we suited up, that look was gone. None of them say anything for awhile. Why didn’t he move? Nick finally asks. I think that was the lesson, Jean-Marc comments. Lucas swears in astonished disbelief. He told the truth, Jean-Marc continues. That form would have won gold at the Olympics. You had it together when it counted, and he looks down. Lucas and Nick glance at each other. Jean-Marc looks up at a knock on the door. I got this, he tells Lucas with a quick grin. 

Ruth! Move. She goes past him, and sits next to Nick on the couch. You just lived out Alek’s dream, Nick. He would have been so proud of you. He gives her a hug. I miss him, he says in a husky voice. Jean-Marc comes back with a beer for his sister. She shakes her head no, and gestures to her figure. Wow, the TV is actually off. Here’s what you guys missed: Claire asked Ngudu to invite Henri for tea. He’ll be there any minute. Stay and watch it with us. No. I’ll end up drinking with you guys, and I don’t need that. She clasps Nick’s hand, and gets up. Jean-Marc gives her a hug before she can leave. I love you, sis. 

Half an hour later, they watch in stunned silence, as Henri and Claire laugh together at the absurdity of fencing. Nobody moves as they stare at the screen for what follows. You take care of you, and I’ll take care of me, Claire tells Henri. 

Do you remember Jean LaValette? Claire nods. What was your impression of him? He was kind when others were cruel. Henri nods. He married my eldest sister. Francine? He nods again. Claire looks down at her hands. Even though he was a Catholic, I will see him in heaven, I’m sure of it now. They both burst out laughing. Well? What happened? Claire looks at him eagerly. She became the bosom companion of the queen, who doted on their many children, until she was finally able to have one of her own, Louis XIV, the greatest ruler of the Bourbon dynasty. 

When I heard that you were found, I had hoped that we had won. Cardinal Richeleiu became the power behind the throne. Wicked vile man of the cloth, Claire hisses. It went very badly for us then. Henri shrugs. I am told that most of the Huguenots eventually settled in the New World, and prospered. That is where I must go then, Claire declares. Henri, I know nothing about the past; it is the wish of the dowager governor. I think because I will not tell her about mine. 

So this wine merchant, what do you know about him? My bosom companion Adele writes to say that he is a prince among men: of unimpeachable character, with friends loyal and true, and the only son of loving and devoted parents, and that he now believes as we do. Her husband Erick is an actor, and moves in the highest circles of society, and is paid vast tribute in wealth and adulation. Fascinating. I know, she replies. But back to Jean-Marc. I am a shrewd bargainer, and am very good at sums now. We need not be poor for long if the potato harvest is adequate. Henri looks puzzled. He makes strong wine out of potatoes, and sells it to the Russians. They both break out laughing again. Two can live as cheaply as one. Don’t be a simpleton, he tells her sternly. Henri, I was sick unto death. I fear that I might not be able to bear children. Nonsense. Modern medicine makes us healthier, quicker, and stronger than we ever would have been. She looks at him somberly. I hope so. 

Henri, I know very little about the modern world. I trust my Adele’s judgment. Also my Catholic father approves of him. But he says that I must let him duel me again, or Jean-Marc will come to hate me. Henri looks puzzled. Catholic father? Hannah will tell you about him; he is very dear to me. The governor has promoted him greatly in her service since, but he stops to visit me as he is able. 

If this fencing master was able to beat the Greek, he ought to have been able to dispatch you with ease. There’s many a slip, twixt cup and lip, Claire declares with her chin up. Henri shakes his head in bemusement. You know Claire, you don’t have to duel him with real swords. Katrin says that if I don’t duel him, then he will seek you out and duel you. You know how she is. Henri makes an exaggerated do I ever gesture with his eyes that cause viewers to roar with laughter. Claire, I gave Jean my sword when I went up to claim you. I don’t wish to pick it up again. Claire nods. Me neither. The sword was never my preferred weapon. I used to be able to hit a fly on the wall at seven paces with my dagger. I’m out of practice now. 

Let’s talk reparations. Claire’s eyes get wide. You’ve stolen my page. You are one to talk. My ladies spend more time with you than with me now. They smile at each other, and Henri gets up and bows. Lady Claire, a pleasure. Lord Henri, do come again, she says and curtsies. 

*** 

Nick finally breaks the silence. Claire chose you, Jean-Marc. The rest is noise that we weren’t meant to hear. Lucas nods. Take her away from all of this. Jean-Marc doesn’t say anything. 

Chloe and I, we’ve always been like oil and water, but we understand each other. Lucas says. That’s what you just saw.

I accept Henri’s gift. That was my last match. I’m going out on top. Consider me retired. Now bring it in. You’ve still got one more match to fight, Nick tells Jean-Marc. I’ll help him, Lucas tells Nick. You go find Hannah.


	61. Chapter 61

Jean-Marc hears laughter coming out of the room, loud voices carrying on in Italian. Henri’s page announces Jean-Marc, and the laughter stops. Good doctor, I enjoy our discussions immensely, he says to Professor Cook in fluent Italian. Rising and shaking his hand with both of his. Were I only free to call on you at my leisure, and see the flower gardens of your city…. One day at a time, Henri, one day at a time. 

The page gestures for Jean-Marc to enter, as the old professor leaves. Your sister, Lady Ruth, has spoken of you to me. Henri announces, his back to Jean-Marc, as he looks at the fireplace. That you now sell a potent intoxicating spirit from Russia. Did you bring any of your wares with you, merchant? No. Where is your product sold? Russia is the primary market, but the brand is increasing its market share in Europe, and in the new world. 

The new world. Henri seizes on this phrase and turns around. May I offer you a glass of port? No thank you. 

Please have a seat, M. Renault. I find myself in a predicament. Everyone here addresses me as Lord Henri, which is just a memory from a bygone era. Silver and gold have I none, nor connections in the outside world. So how am I to provide for a wife and children? Jean-Marc leans in. I can assure you that my sister’s husband will not want for bread. Henri glares at him. It fascinates me that a fencing master could become a prosperous merchant in such a short span of time. Indeed, I can only attribute it to the favour and blessing of Providence.  
Progress comes one funeral at a time, Jean-Marc replies. Henri closes his eyes and rubs his forehead with his fingers. So you inherited your position. No merit or ability whatsoever, Jean-Marc adds. Henri stares at him. Would you consider taking me on as your apprentice, M. Renault? 

Of course, Jean-Marc says without hesitation. 

Henri nods. You’re decisive. How do I find you once I am free of this prison? My sister will travel with you. You are mistaken, M. Renault, to believe that Lady Ruth and I have come to an understanding. Jean-Marc abruptly rises from his seat. You have given her cause to hope. Do you deny that you often spend time in her company? That you ask her to remain when others are leaving? 

Idiot. By that standard I would be betrothed to Lady Hannah. Jean-Marc breaks out laughing. I’ll send a bottle so you can sample our wares, M. LeMarc. And he leaves abruptly. 

Page. Yes, my lord. Send for Lady Ruth. She comes in five minutes later, her face bright red with embarrassment. Lady Ruth, your brother and I have spoken. I am to be his apprentice, if his wares meet my approval. I will not truck in something that I myself would not consume. Now please tell me the story of the merchant who founded the house. And she breaks down into tears, and rushes away.  
Page. Yes, my lord. Send for Lady Hannah. Katrin is nearby, and rushes into the room. You called, my lord? Lady Hannah, is there an understanding between us? Of course. We are to be wed as soon as your shoulder has healed. I’m of the same mind, Henri declares. Now let’s take our fill of love. What? Come to bed with me. She looks at him in horror. I see that I repulse you, he quickly tells her. Our engagement is broken. I never want to see you again. Now leave. She frowns at him, and goes away in a huff. Henri laughs for a long time once she’s left the room.

*** 

_Later, in Claire's sitting room_... 

Hannah plays her guitar in the old Italian style, while Henri sings [the warrior psalm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_eZsGy-HRQ), with Hannah echoing him. Viewers see Claire move her head along with the music, and then clap furiously at the closing Selah. Ngudu joins her and stares at Katrin, who is sitting next to Claire. Take a picture - it’ll last longer, Katrin tells him. Ngudu looks away abruptly. Please do another, Claire begs. 

I will play one for my most talented teacher, Katrin. Viewers laugh, knowing that he has deliberately left off “lady” because of her brusque manner. Lady Claire, would you bring me your Bible? He takes the guitar from Hannah, and sits on the floor cross-legged. And opens the offered Bible to Ecclesiastes Ch. 11. And starts to strum his guitar loudly with a pic. Claire’s eyes get big, and she draws her head back slightly. _Cast your bread upon the waters_ …  
It’s only after the song is done and watched many times that commentators notice that he’s changed the gender of the closing section, as a rebuke to Katrin. 

On the dark Korean peninsula, the leader plays his guitar to a rapturous audience of his generals, who break out in frenzied applause after he finishes singing a Psalm. But soon a revival breaks out, as the Psalms become available to the starving masses.


	62. Chapter 62

Claire is given a sedative, and transported to her new house on an isolated island. No expense has been spared. Viewers eagerly watch her wake up, with her two ladies in waiting holding her hands. Hannah presses a button, and the shades roll back and she sees the sunlight, the green grass, and the ocean and other islands nearby. And she shrieks with joy. All the construction workers are given a double bonus by the IFC. Later after exploring the house, she walks the entire island. That night, she makes a long prayer of thanksgiving.   
The following week, a helicopter comes with Marcon. She hides behind the couch, as it lands. It’s Marcon, Hannah tells her, and she sees him get out, along with Erick and Adele. She rushes out to meet them. And she and Adele hug for a long time in silence with their eyes closed. Then she offers her hand to Erick, who kisses it. And she curtsies and smiles at him.   
When the helicopter starts up again, Claire hugs her Catholic father for protection and trembles violently. She sees the flying bird take off, and head away, and watches in awe. How did you tame such an animal? And everyone smiles. It is a modern machine, just like a catapult, Marcon tells her. It takes us from your island to the mainland. You no longer have boats? Oh yes, Adele exclaims. But sailing is much more dangerous than flying, and she looks at her husband with narrowed eyes.   
Let me show you my manor. They see masking tape on several of the large windows. Molly put that there so I do not keep walking into them, Claire admits, and everyone laughs.   
It’s going to be a girl, Adele tells Claire, when everyone is seated at the dining table. I’d like you to name her. Claire smiles, and looks between Erick and Adele for awhile. Renee. Erick and Adele glance at each other and smile. Middle name? Adele asks. Your mother’s Christian name. Adele nods.  
How is my English now? Claire asks Erick. Would I pass for a native? He grins at Molly. You are doing a very good job, he tells her. Claire, all you’re missing is some time in country. When I am married, I will visit you, Molly’s family, and also Katrin and her husband, Claire declares. I cannot wait to see the new world. Macron raises his eyebrows at this. There are two passages I would like you to read for us after supper, that I’ve been meditating on, Claire tells George.   
They all gather in the den afterwards, and Claire hands Marcon her English large print Bible. And has him read from the Book of Esther. _If I perish, I perish._ He concludes, and everyone looks at Claire. I will remain in subjection to the governor as long as I am her ward. She is so generous and kind to her handmaiden. Once I am married, I will no longer accept her authority though. Please turn to the book of Ruth and read verses 16-18 of the first chapter. He does. And everyone looks at her once again. I wish these to be part of my wedding vows. Katrin’s fiancé, the physician, told me that I do not carry the plague, and that I may go out into the world without harming others. But that I risk my health. If I perish, I perish, Claire says with a shrug.   
Now tell me, how is Henri adjusting? Marcon gives her an exasperated look. He asks every day, may I leave now? He hates being cooped up. Are his wounds healed? His side yes. His shoulder is still mending. Marcon pauses. Eugene was to be his assistant. But Henri thought him to be the ghost of your fiancé, and abjured him to leave his presence. Everyone looks at Claire, who doesn’t seem surprised by this. Eugene has waned thin and gotten rid of his spectacles then, Claire comments. I too saw the resemblance, but their bearing and manners were so completely different.   
Henri said that I look nothing like your father. You weren’t shredded by musket fire, is likely what he meant, George. He knew the success of the night attack at Montpellier would lead my father and brothers to try another. They were lured into an ambush at the next major engagement. I’m sorry to have brought it up, Claire. George tells her. Don’t be. That’s what happens in war. My father and brothers were very brave and skilled in battle. They were killed facing the enemy; it is our way, and she lifts her chin regally and looks off into the distance.   
We stopped at the Renault chateau in Marseille and saw Ruth. Erick tells her, quickly changing the subject. But not Jean-Marc? He travels abroad often. Ruth said he was in Russia, arranging his affairs so he could become Henri’s assistant. Claire looks down at the table, and says nothing in response to this, and seems subdued for the rest of the evening.   
Later that night, she and Adele talk in her bedroom. I sent a letter with Ruth, inviting Jean-Marc to visit me, but he does not reply. Claire notes sadly. Did Erick tell him about my past? She asks Adele, and starts to cry. No, honey. And it wouldn’t matter to him anyway. Jean-Marc loves you. But remember when you told Ruth that he had to do a great service for God or neighbor before you would notice him again? Claire looks at Adele through her tears. Well, she told him that. And that’s why he’s going to be helping Henri. Claire hugs Adele fiercely, and kisses her repeatedly. I’m so glad you came, my lovely.   
***   
Boats usually encircle the island. Hoping for a view of Claire with binoculars. Why do they not call on us? Claire asks. You’re famous, Claire. Molly tells her. But for outsiders to call on you without the permission of the governor would invite her grave displeasure on them. It is her express wish that you know nothing of modernity while you are her ward. Then any visitors must accept this, Claire declares#


End file.
